Una Maldicion
by Watery Li
Summary: La sonrisa torcida del castaño volvió a aparecer y su corazón dio otro salto, eso no era justo, ella era demasiado débil.-"Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas"-Los ojos verdes se abrieron y la sangre corrió con más fuerza hasta sus mejillas, lo volteo a ver como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza e intento abrir la boca para decir algo inteligente.
1. Prologo

"**Prologo****"**

-"Lalalala…Feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz cumpleaños a mi…"-brincaba felizmente entre los charcos de la lluvia, no traía zapatos y sus pies estaban sucios, pero aun así tarareaba con alegría.

El cielo estaba gris y el clima era frió, la vocecita era lo único que lograba escucharse

-"¿He?"-se paro de repente y subió una de sus sucias manitas hasta su oído-"¿Qué será eso?"-se pregunto a si misma, puso mas atención y sonrió muy feliz,-"Es por aquí"-dijo alegremente mientras corría hasta unos arbustos, entro sin miedo entre ellos.

Frente a ella había un niñito que lloraba tristemente, bajo un enorme árbol, cubriendo su rostro, y con las rodillas flexionadas.

-"¿Qué tienes?"-pregunto suavemente

El niñito volteo a verla con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos, la pequeña niña frente a él tenia el cabello largo y castaño claro, no tenia zapatos y sus ropas eran un harapo gris, lo que bien pudo haber sido un vestido hacia tiempo, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron sus hermosos ojitos verde esmeralda que lo observaban con preocupación, sin ninguna clase de lastima…

En cambio él estaba muy bien vestido, aun que un poco enlodado debido a que estaba en el suelo, tenia los ojos ámbar y el cabello de un castaño mas oscuro que el de ella, sus ojos brillaban un poco debido a las lagrimas y en sus mejillas había un sonrojito, pero en lugar de contestarle volvió a bajar la mirada y continuar con su curioso llanto.

Y si que era curioso ya que en lugar de llorar a todo pulmón como lo aria cualquier niño de su edad, su llanto apenas era un suave murmullo que casi no se escuchaba.

La niñita lo observaba con curiosidad

-"¿Te caíste?"-el pequeño negó-"¿Te duele algo?"-negó de nuevo, la niña se quedo pensativa y pronto dejo de escuchar sus lamentos, volteo a verlo y este tenia la mirada fija en el suelo con un semblante muy triste.

Se agacho hasta su altura

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-el pequeño no le contesto, ella sonrió con tristeza-"Yo me llamo Sakura, mucho gusto"-le sonrió con mucha alegría y él volteo a verla sorprendido, ella también lo miro así, extendió un dedo y toco su nariz haciendo un sonido gracioso, comenzó a reírse y el niño la observo confundido, estaba muy feliz.

-"¡Vamos sonríe es muy divertido!"- se acerco a él y movió sus labios a manera de sonrisa, pero esta se deshizo de nuevo, la niña puso mal gesto y volvió a mover sus labios-"Vamos sonríe, se que el día no esta muy bonito para muchos pero… ¡a mi me parece hermoso!"-grito con mucha alegría tratando de contagiar a su nuevo amiguito

En cambio el niño la observo con la mirada muy triste, bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

La niñita se sintió muy mal, solo estaba empeorando las cosas

-"Lo siento, no quise acerté sentir mal"-susurro muy suavemente poniéndose triste también

Como si el cielo estuviese de acuerdo con ellos comenzó a llover, no era una tormenta, si no una llovizna. Aun que por suerte el árbol no permitía que la lluvia los mojara mas

Los lamentos del pequeño acallaron de nuevo, de reojo se fijo en su acompañante quien ahora lloraba en silencio y su manita se extendió hasta quitar unas lagrimitas de las mejillas de la niña, ella se sorprendió mucho y casi por inercia…lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojitos…nadie jamás se había tomado la molestia de consolarla o de preocuparse por sus lagrimas…

El niño comenzó a acariciar su cabello con cuidado mientras le devolvía el abrazo, ahora su semblante era preocupado, ella se había tomado la molestia de tratar de animarlo y él no le había correspondido, ahora el la había echo sentir mal y no podía perdonárselo, la abrazo con cariño tratando de que su llanto parara.

_-"Por favor…no llores__ Sakura"- _susurro una vocecita casi fantasmal, la niña se separo muy asustada de él, mientras que el pequeño se sorprendió a sobremanera

-"¿Tu…hiciste eso?"-pregunto algo temerosa

El niño asintió sorprendido

-"Pero…lo oí en mi…cabeza…"-

-"¿_De veras lo escuchaste?"-_pregunto

Sakura asintió aun con los ojos bien abiertos

El niño se le quedo viendo fijamente…imposible, cerro los ojos pensativo y se llevo una mano a su menton

-"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que bien!"-

Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, Sakura estaba de pie frente a él sonriendo muy alegre, brincando y aplaudiendo.

El pequeño la observo con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos… ¿no le tenia miedo?

Después de unos momentos, volteo a verlo con una enorme sonrisa

-"Yo también hago cosas extrañas con mi voz"-explico finalmente-"Mira"-aspiro profundamente

Sakura comenzó a tararear una melodía alegre y a susurrar cosas que parecían estar en otro dialecto, aun que eso no era lo sorprendente.

Las flores que estaban cercanas a ellos comenzaron a florecer casi de inmediato, incluso parecía que el pasto estaba creciendo a una velocidad sorprendente. 

Ella abre los ojos y

-"¿Ves?"- se acerca y se inca frente a él,-"¿Ya me puedes decir tu nombre?"-

El niño asiente con una sonrisa

-"_Soy Syaoran Li, un placer_"-y le dio una inclinación con la cabeza

-"Mucho gusto"-sonrió y Syaoran sonrió con ella, la pequeña abrió los ojos como recordando algo, lo observo fijamente-"¿Por qué no puedes hablar?"-pregunto confundida

Syaoran bajo la cabeza y su semblante se entristeció

_-"Por que…estoy maldito…"-_

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos

¿Maldito?

N/a: XD Holas!!! Yo acá de nuevo con otro fic!! n.n les diré q este en particular esta inspirado, pero luego les digo en quien ¿veda Mel? (Mel: u.u sin comentarios…) XD vamos no seas amargada, jejeje perdónenla esta un poco molesta, ya ven la hormona (mel: ¬.¬ síguele…) XD bueno espero q les guste y q dejen reviews!!

Por cierto u.u' gomen ne se que no he actualizado mi otro fic, pero los aseguro que no lo he olvidado ni lo he dejado de lado!

Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos

Ojala tengan un muy buen inicio de año!


	2. La mansion Li

**Capitulo Primero**

**"La mansion Li" **

-"¿Seguro que es aquí?..."-pregunto dudosa, mientras que era conducida al interior de aquella hermosa mansión

Conforme iban entrando toda la gente los volteaba a ver, pero la mano de Syaoran no la soltó en ningún momento….había mucha gente ahí, al parecer se estaba llevando acabo un acontecimiento importante.

Llegaron dentro de esta y unas sirvientas los dejaron pasar, Sakura estaba muy asustada y no sabia que hacer, había prometido acompañarlo hasta su casa pero…nunca espero esto…

-"¡Joven Syaoran!"-grito un hombre mayor que corría hacia ellos

Los niños voltearon hacia él, el pequeño apretó mas su mano con la de Sakura, que estaba muy sorprendida como para hacer algo o entender.

Cuando el hombre llego hasta ellos, observo con extrañeza y sorpresa a la niña, le sonrió y Sakura formulo una tímida sonrisa. Volvió su mirada hacia el pequeño lobo.

-"Joven Syaoran, la señorita Mei Ling lo esta buscando, esta muy preocupada…"- Syaoran asintió y se volteo para verla y sonreírle para calmarla, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a uno donde se encontraban varias sirvientas en la entrada, al verlos de mala gana una abrió la puerta.

Syaoran entro primero y cuando Sakura estaba por hacerlo la puerta se cerró con fuerza, la pequeña volteo su mirada hacia la mujer la cual la miraba con aire superior y repulsión.

-"Tu no puedes entrar, estas muy sucia, además, la jovencita Mei Ling ha solicitado ver solo al Joven Syaoran"-

El cerezo dio un paso atrás asustada, pero muy tristemente bajo la mirada y comenzó a correr de regreso hacia la entrada, pasó de nuevo por toda la gente, sus pequeños sollozos eran casi nulos, pero las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas no…

Cuando llego a la entrada de aquel lugar, después de haber pasado por toda la mansión y los enormes jardines, estaba muy agitada y triste, más lagrimas salieron de su rostro volteo hacia la mansión y bajo la mirada con una sonrisa de tristeza

-"Ni siquiera…pude despedirme…"-susurro con tristeza para después seguir su camino de regreso a un enorme bosque, al que entro sin ningún tipo de miedo, camino durante algún tiempo con la mirada llena de tristeza, cuando llego hasta un enorme árbol su mirada se dirigió hasta la parte mas alta de este.

En lo mas alto había una pequeña casita de madera, se veía muy frágil y apunto de caer, la pequeña comenzó a subir al árbol, que tenia algunos escalones improvisados en él, pero se resbalo y callo fuertemente al piso, se observo y se dio cuenta de que el lodo y el barro la cubrían por completo, sonrió con tristeza al recordar las palabras de aquella mujer.

Se puso de pie y comenzó de nuevo, cuando llego hasta la pequeña casita entro con cuidado en ella, era mas pequeña de lo que parecía y dentro no había nada, el piso parecía ser una vieja puerta y lo otro…miles de cosas, madera, bolsas, todo tipo de cosas conformaban el pequeño techo y paredes.

Se puso en el centro de esta y se abrazo de sus piernas, volteo su cabecita hacia el enorme agujero por el que había entrado…pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de nuevo, las observo atentamente mientras estas incrementaban y pronto conformaban una nueva tormenta…

Sus ojos eran muy tristes…tenia muchas ganas de llorar, no tanto por la humillación que había recibido si no mas bien por la tristeza de estar sola de nuevo, además de no haberse podido despedir de Syaoran.

Metió su mano por su vestido y su cara se puso pálida al instante

No puede ser…

Era lo único que le quedaba de su madre…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, volteo su mirada hacia fuera, la tormenta era muy fuerte, se puso de pie sin importarle…

-"¡Por que han heto eso!"-grito enfurecida mientras las sirvientas cerraban los ojos con miedo

-"¡Como se han atevido!"-volvió a gritar enfurecida pero de nuevo pronunciando incorrectamente, junto a ella el pequeño Syaoran miraba con odio a las sirvientas.

La pequeña que les gritaba, era aun más pequeña que Syaoran, apenas tenia 4 años pero aun así mostraba determinación en su rostro.

Li Mei Ling…

Ella era la pequeña hermana de Syaoran, como su hermano no podía hablar ella siempre había dicho todo por el, sus cabellos eran oscuros y estaban amarrados en dos coletas, sus ojos eran rojizos y su tez un poco mas clara que la de su hermano.

Cuando había llegado hacia unas horas, se había puesto sumamente feliz por el anuncio que este le hizo…la había encontrado…pero ahora unas sirvientas tontas la habían corrido cruelmente.

Después de dirigirles la última mirada fría las sirvientas se disculparon y se retiraron de inmediato, Mei Ling vio con tristeza a su hermano, él también estaba muy triste.

-"No te preocupes, seguro que la encontatemos"-

El pequeño asintió levemente aun cabizbajo

-"Pero… como es heee dimedo dimedo"-pronuncio incorrectamente después de todo era muy pequeña, su hermano le sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Junto sus mano las elevo al cielo y las abrió de repente, de entre estas salieron muchas letras que empezaron a conformar oraciones.

-"_Es muy bonita_"-se leía en el letrero-"_Sus ojos son verdes, y su cabello es castaño_"-el lobito se sonrojo-"_Además…es muy amigable, amable y cariñosa…ambos nos sorprendimos mucho cuando escucho mis pensamientos en su mente_"-el letrero se desvaneció rápidamente.

-"¡Waaaa¡Que felicidad!"-exclamo la pequeña al levantar las manos-"¡Al fin la encontraste!"-

Syaoran asintió con una sonrisa y miro por la ventana, la lluvia había comenzado de nuevo...comenzó a preocuparse por Sakura, ya que parecía no tener una casa que la cubriera…

-"¿Syao?¿Que ocurre?"-

El niño siguió observando con atención la ventana, la pequeña hizo lo mismo, lo vio de reojo y observo la preocupación de su rostro…

-"¡Ya se!"-grito provocando que el niño volteara-"¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla?"-propuso muy alegre

Syaoran asintió con una sonrisa, volvió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras su hermanita salía corriendo del cuarto.

_-"Sakura"-_

Se detuvo súbitamente, esa voz de nuevo-"Seguro es solo mi imaginación…"-se dijo a si misma mientras seguía corriendo a través del bosque…

La limosina salio del jardín de aquella mansión

-"¿No sabes donde vive?"-pregunto curiosa la pequeña Mei Ling, alo que el lobito negó tristemente-"¿Entonces dónde la vite?"-

Syaoran miro hacia delante, e hizo lo de antes, volviendo a aparecer frente a ellos las letras

-"_En el parque"-_se leyó en ese curioso letrero

-"De acuerdo…Wei"-le hablo al conductor y este volteo, el mismo hombre de antes-"Llévanos al parque pod favor"-el hombre sonrió y asintió

-"Como usted diga señorita"- y volvió su mirada al camino.

El niño estaba sumamente preocupado…algo le decía que ella estaba triste…¿Cómo podía saberlo?, sus ojos se apagaron derrepente…la maldición…

-"_Jamás volverás a pronunciar palabra…"-_

Suspiro al recordar esas palabras

Volteo su mirada hacia el frente de nuevo, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y asustado

-"_¡Cuidado!"-_

La niña volteo…un auto estaba casi sobre ella, se quedo petrificada.

Wei pudo detener el auto a tiempo, la pequeña cayo de rodillas muy asustada y con los ojos vidriosos de miedo

Rápidamente descendieron de la limosina, Syaoran corrió hasta ella y se hinco para estar a su altura y asegurarse de que estaba bien, sus ojos se movieron por todo su cuerpo buscando alguna herida o rasguño, por suerte no encontró nada de eso

Suspiro y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-"_Estas bien…"-_

Sakura levanto la mirada para observar al pequeño junto a ella, también pudo ver a otra pequeña junto a él, ambos muy preocupados.

El cerezo no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo fuertemente llorando muy asustada, el pequeño se sorprendió pero de inmediato comenzó a acariciar su cabecita.

-"_Ya, ya, todo esta bien…tranquila"-_la voz del lobito sonó en su cabeza tratando de calmarla, mientras que un hombre con un paraguas los cubría de la lluvia.

-"M-e…dio mucho…¡mi-e-dooo!"-trato de hablar pero las lagrimas se lo impedían, Syaoran la abrazo mas fuerte

-"_Tranquila…"-_sonrió…pobrecita…estaba empapada y temblando de frió y miedo

-"¿Tienes frió?"-pregunto una vocecita, Sakura volteo a ver a la pequeña niña que la miraba preocupada, la oji-verde la observo con atención, de cierta manera se parecía a Syaoran…

Negó suavemente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su manita y se dejaba algo de mugre, le sonrió a Syaoran indicándole que estaba mejor, este la soltó lentamente, los tres pequeños se pusieron de pie y Sakura observo con curiosidad al hombre del paraguas

-"Lo siento mucho señorita, no fue mi intención…"-se disculpo muy arrepentido, pero Sakura le sonrió

-"No se preocupe fue solo un accidente, además yo iba corriendo y…"-se detuvo de golpe y se llego las manos a la boca muy asustada, volteo hacia el otro lado de la calle y comenzó a correr.

El lobito no tardo en seguirla, mientras Mei Ling y Wei se quedaron algo extrañados

El cerezo corrió rápidamente entre los arbustos y la tierra sin siquiera importarle si tropezaba o no, tenia que encontrarlo, llego hasta el arbusto donde había escuchado llorar a Syaoran y entro en el.

Syaoran la seguía de cerca y se sorprendió al ver en donde entraba, pero aun así no se detuvo, paso con algo de dificultad las ramas de los árboles.

Encontró a la pequeña bajo al árbol, estaba a gatas buscando algo en el suelo,

-"¿Donde estará?…"-murmuraba muy preocupada sin darse cuenta de la presencia del niño

El ambarino la observaba sin entender, al parecer buscaba algo, iba a agacharse para ayudarla cuando algo llamo su atención…entre los arbustos había algo que brillaba levemente, se acerco con cuidado y lo tomo.

Sakura estaba muy asustada buscando en el piso estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar, las primeras lagrimas ya salían de sus hermosos ojitos por tercera vez en el día…

Hasta que algo tapo su vista

Un hermoso colgante verde en forma de corazón…echo de cristal puro…

Sonrió y lo tomo fuertemente abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-"¿_Eso era lo que buscabas_?"-levanto la mirada y vio como el pequeño lobo la miraba preocupado.

Sakura sonrió y asintió, lo abrazo fuertemente y ambos cayeron al suelo

-"Gracias…gracias, gracias"-no dejaba de repetir muy feliz mientras su alegría salía en pequeñas lagrimas.

-"_Gracias a ti_…"-contesto en su mente el pequeño niño…mientras volvía a abrazarla tiernamente y una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

_Continuara..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

N/a: waaaaaaa!! Q tal!!! i.i lindos verdad!! Jajajaja XD ando medio loquita hoy jajaja nada fuera de lo normal, espero q les este gustando, los estoy haciendo mas pequeños por eso de la flojera XD ustedes perdonaran jejejeje, bueno GRACIAS POR LEER!

Reviews:

Anniie!: Holap! xD jaja gracias gracias, sip, al fin comienzo de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, igual! Te deseo un muy buen año! Cuidate nos vemos

Saku-li14:Holap! Iguaal!! Te deseo lo mejor! Espero q este año sea muy bueno! Muchas gracias por todos tus deseos, jaja gracias, espero que te siga gustando! Nos vemos

Coptesita: Hola! Jaja muchas gracias!! espero que te siga gustando, bueno por lo menos no tarde tanto xD o eso trate! En fin, cuidate no leeremos

Yohko Bennington:Holap! Jajaja siii al fin u.u lo se lo se tardo demasiado con el otro x3, prometo que pronto lo actualizare!! Jajaja muchas gracias! espero q t sigan gustando! Nos vemos

Lovelyccs:Hola!jajaja gracias, igual para ti! xD bueno espero q te siga gustando nos vemos

Manzanita Roja:Hola! Jajaja siii!! Lo se lo se! Bueno aquí son un poco mas chicos asi q tambien es eso xD, pero tienes razon! Saku cambia todo para syao o, en fin, muchas gracias igual!

Yhoanaliasakura: xD jajajaja tu q!! jajajajajaa no te creas o.o olvidaste la contra! Haay niña sope u.u umm creo q la abriste con la de catquila, revisa a ver si no anda por alla el correo de activacion, en fin, gracias por leer xD y por el review x3 y la q no actualiza eres tu!!

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Hola! Muchas gracias! xD bueno eso se sabra un poco mas adelante, por favor ten paciencia, bueno gracias por tu apoyo, ojala te siga gustando

Sakura-Selene: Hola! Muchas gracias, jajaja bueno espera un poco y lo sabras, nos vemos, gracias por dejar review

Celina Sosa: Hola! Jaja gracias, un gusto verte por aquí de nuevo, sip bueno espera un poco y lo veras, gracias por dejar review, nos vemos

N/A: o.o okas creo q esos son todos xD muchas gracias a los q leen y dejan reviews i.i por favor! Dejen review xD soy adicta! Jajaja ntk ntk

Okas espero q les gusteee nus vemos

-XX-


	3. Busqueda

**Capitulo 2**

"**Búsqueda"**

-"Syaolaaan"-gritaba la voz de la pequeña Mei Ling-"Sakulaaaa"-se detuvo muy preocupada, junto a ella venia el señor Wei que traía con sigo un paraguas.

Caminaron un poco mas por el sendero lleno de charcos, volteando hacia todas direcciones hasta que escucharon movimiento en unos arbustos, la pequeña se asusto y trago saliva, pero se calmo al ver su hermano y la oji-verde de su mano salir de estos.

-"¿Están bien?"-Syaoran asintió, la niña suspiro aliviada, para después observar a la oji-verde que traía un hermoso colgante en su cuello.

-"Será mejor que regresemos"-sugirió el hombre-"Ya se esta haciendo tarde"- los pequeños asintieron y comenzaron a caminar detrás de él, pero el lobito se detuvo al ver que Sakura no los seguía.

_-"¿No vienes?"-_pregunto en su mente sabiendo a la perfección que era escuchado, Sakura negó y luego le sonrió

-"No, no quisiera causarles problemas…además…"-bajo la cabecita tristemente al recordar a aquella mujer.-"Creo que no soy bien recibida ahí…"-

El ambarino sonrió, regreso y tomo su mano de nuevo

-_"No te preocupes eso déjamelo a mí"-_le sonrió y la pequeña se sonrojo, comenzaron a caminar y ella no puso resistencia.

Cuando regresaron a donde había abandonado la limosina el cerezo la observo detenidamente.

-"¿Llegaron en eso?"-pregunto extrañada mientras Wei los acompañaba hasta la puerta

-"Sip"-le contesto Mei desde adentro

Syaoran estaba detrás de ella

_-"Entra"-_ le sonrió, ella asintió con una sonrisa y entro, detrás de ella entro el lobito y Wei se dirigió ala parte delantera de la limosina.

Dentro de esta había un pequeño televisor y un mini refrigerador, la pequeña Li saco de ahí unos jugos.

Le paso uno a Sakura y uno a Syaoran, quien la observaba con atención, se sentía un poco incomoda dentro de aquella limosina lujosa, además los hermanos Li la observaban con mucha atención

-"Am…si quieren yo puedo irme a pie…"-ofreció cuando comenzó a sentir demasiada incomodidad.

-"¡No!"-gritaron los dos al uno mismo, claro, Syaoran en su cabeza.

Los observo extrañados.

-"Pero…estoy muy sucia y mojada y…"-

-_"Yo también lo estoy"-_

-"Pero…"-

-_"Además eso se lava y listo"-_ decidió

Sakura lo observo un rato, cuando le hablaba no movía la boca, no había necesidad…pero…comenzó a picarle la boca con diversión, a Mei Ling le salio una gotita en la nuca y Wei sonrió alegremente al ver la valentía de la pequeña.

-"Deberías abrir la boca"-le dijo aun jugando con la misma

-_"No puedo hablar…cual es la diferencia"-_contesto en un tono serio y triste

-"Eso no importa, yo puedo escucharte, además no tiene nada de malo abrir la boca si te quieres reír ¿no?"-

Syaoran sonrió abiertamente dejándole ver sus blancos dientecitos, Sakura hizo lo mismo

-"¡Lo vez!"-ella comenzó a reír muy alegre

Mei Ling hizo lo mismo al ver que su hermano se ponía rojo de pena

-"Por cierto…"-abrió mucho los ojos-"¿Cuántos años tienen?"-dirigió un momento los ojos hacia la pequeña de cabellos oscuros.

-"¡Yo tengo 4!"-contesto la pequeña con mucho orgullo y mostrándole los dedos indicando el numero de su edad, el cerezo le sonrió y se volvió hacia el lobito.

-"¿Y tu?"-

-_"Tengo 8 años, estoy a punto de cumplir 9"-_contesto en un tono neutral y sin emoción

-"OOH"-

-"¿Y tup?"-

Sakura se volvió y le sonrió

-"Hoy cumplo 8"-agrego con una sonrisa y algo de tristeza-"Pero no es justo, yo pensé que era la mayor"-hizo un puchero muy curioso mientras cruzaba sus manitas en su pecho

Syaoran comenzó a reírse y solo Sakura podía escucharlo pero Mei Ling observaba como su rostro se iluminaba y abría sus labios…solo el sonido faltaba…

Lo observo con tristeza y luego a Sakura, quien seguía en la misma pose…una sonrisa demostró su esperanza.

Si ella estaba ahí entonces…eso pronto cambiaria, pronto escucharía a su querido hermano hablar de nuevo, la idea la hacia muy feliz.

-"¿Mei Ling?"-

La pequeña parpadeo un par de veces

-"¿Si?"-pregunto curiosamente mientras observaba a la oji-verde mirarla con atención

-"¿Tengo algo muy feo en la cara?"-

-"¿He?"-

La castaña se rió un poco

-"Es que me miras como si tuviera una araña en la cara, fijamente y sin pestañar"-dijo mientras la imitaba.

Mei Ling se rió un poco nerviosa

-"N-no…no es nada…"-

-"Muy bien"-agrego con un sonrisa, luego abrió los ojos y volteo hacia arriba como si recordara algo y su cerebro se lo dijera-"Por cierto…"-

Ambos niños se miraron seriamente, sin saber muy bien que es lo que pasaba por la mente de esa niña-"¿Hoy es primero de abril verdad?"-

Los pequeños casi se caen del asiento con una gota en sus cabezas…

-"Jejeje lo siento, pero…últimamente no he visto ningún calendario y…etto…"-

-_"Así es…hoy es primero de abril…"_-le respondió el lobito

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio

-"Que bueno…ya me estaba preocupando por que pensé que estaba confundida…"-sonrió de nuevo

Syaoran hizo lo mismo, ella era muy amable…seguramente le ayudaría…pero…abrió los ojos con tristeza…

-_"Significaría demasiado para ti…"-_

Sakura lo observo confundida

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

El lobito parpadeo varias veces antes de contestar…

-_"N-no…nada…"_-

La pequeña iba a decir algo pero Wei la interrumpió

-"Hemos llegado…"-

Sakura se pego al vidrio para observar la hermosa mansión que se desplegaba ante ella, era enorme, la reja se abrió automáticamente… los jardines eran grandes pero faltos de color.

El sol no brillaba debido a las nubes pero…eso no le restaba belleza…

-"Que bonito…"-dijo la oji-verde cuando la limosina se paro en la entrada y algunas sirvientas llegaban para abrirles, Syaoran la observo con cariño ante el rostro ilusionado de la niña…

Cuando se abrió la puerta se mostró ante ellos una mujer ya un poco mayor y con un cara de mucho disgusto, que de inmediato dirigió a la niña frente a ella…

Syaoran y Mei Ling la miraron con enojo

-"¿¡Pero que significa esto!?"-chillo la mujer

El lobito salio de inmediato para enfrentar a aquella persona, aun que era mucho mas bajo que esta no parecía demostrarle ningún temor y se le ponía enfrente para que no viera a la pequeña Sakura…

Mientras tanto dentro de la misma la oji-verde observaba confundida la escena…al parecer había problemas…

-"¡Syaoran!"-chillo la mujer al ver sus ropas y rostro, después miro de soslayo la limosina-"¡Señorita Mei Ling por favor no se le acerque tanto!"-

Acto seguido la horrible mujer metió la mano a la limosina antes de que Syaoran pudiera detenerla y saco de una manera muy cruel a la pequeña oji-verde que solo pudo quejarse al sentir tremendo apretón en su mano.

La saco sin piedad de la misma mientras la miraba con una mezcla de asco y enojo.

-"¡Esto es inaceptable!"-

-"Ya déjala"-le grito la niña desde la limosina mientras intentaba salir de la misma.

La mujer la ignoro y volteo a ver al hombre que salía de la parte delantera

-"Señor Wei, creo que deje muy en claro que los señoritos no podían salir…llévese ala señorita Mei Ling dentro, después hablaremos"-el hombre asintio con desgano y le tomo la mano a la pelinegra que lo miraba suplicante, pero viendo que no conseguiría nada siguió resignada mirando hacia atrás casi todo el camino.

Cuando se perdió de su vista la mujer dirigió una muy dura mirada al lobito.

-"Joven Syaoran le pido por favor que entre ala mansión mientras yo me deshago de estas…visitas inesperadas…"-dijo con frialdad viendo al cerezo.

Sakura puso una mirada algo apagada, pero Syaoran no desitio, movió sus manos y apareció un letrero flotante frente a él.

-"_No la toques de esa manera"-_

Por el tono de esa amenaza la mujer ni se inmuto.

-"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, este tipo de gente no merece mas que nuestro asco, lo que buscan es el dinero y…"-

-"¡Eso no es cierto!"-se defendió el cerezo-"Syaoran y Mei Ling me invitaron y por eso vine aquí, pero como mi presencia parece molestarle tanto me iré de inmediato"-la pequeña hablo con la serenidad y calma de un adulto y soltó su mano del fuerte agarre, se despidió con una sonrisa de el lobito y corrió hacia la puerta.

Syaoran movió su mano para intentar detenerla pero fue tomado de esta y llevado en la dirección contraria, mientras miraba con odio a la mujer que lo arrastraba sabiendo que no podría soltarse. Giro su rostro con tristeza hacia la niña que corría hacia la puerta y miro el cielo dándose cuenta de que la lluvia continuaría…

Sakura corría lo mas rápido que podía intentando olvidar el horrible recuerdo que esa mujer le había traído, cuando casi llegaba al bosque la lluvia comenzó a caer sin piedad y esta se mojo mas de lo que estaba.

Subió por el tronco y llego hasta su modesto hogar sobre las ramas.

Se sentó fuertemente en el frágil suelo cayendo de cara al piso, comenzó a temblar suavemente mientras varios sollozos lograban apenas distinguirse entre el ruido externo.

_-"No se como se ha atrevido…"-_

_-"Si, esa niña no conoce nada de educación"-_

Apretó los puños al recordar lo ocurrido hacia tanto tiempo…

Syaoran entro a la mansión después de la mujer, esta lo soltó sin consideración alguna y le dirigió una dura mirada que el soporto y devolvió.

-"Joven Li, le he pedido varias veces que no traiga extraños a la mansión, sin embargo…"-

_-"Esta es MI__ mansión"-_

Le recordó con sus letreros, pero la mujer mostró una fría sonrisa

-"Así es, pero recuerde que no podrá disponer de ella hasta que tenga la edad y lo sabe…"-

El castaño apretó los puños deseoso de que esos seis años pasaran rápido.

-"Por lo que me veo en la necesidad de recordarle que yo soy su tutora por el momento y que la que manda aquí soy yo."-

El lobito se dio la vuelta conteniendo sus deseos de hacer que esa mujer cerrara la boca para siempre.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha

-"Señorita Mirlene"-la aludida volteo-"Ya tenemos lista ala jovencita Mei Ling"-le informo una mucama.

-"De acuerdo, llévenla a su habitación y que ninguno de los dos pruebe bocado"- la sirvienta asintio y con una leve inclinación se retiro dejando a Hiren Mirlene con sus planes.

Syaoran azoto con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, caminaba de un lado para el otro, desesperado por encontrar una solución

Mas no había ninguna, eso ya lo sabia

Esa mujer seria su tutora legal dos años mas…dos malditos años

Se llevo las manos al cabello con lustración

-_"¡¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!!"-_ grito con toda su fuerza mientras se tiraba al suelo y golpeaba fuertemente.

Respiro agitadamente por varios minutos intentado calmarse a si mismo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y de ellos se escaparon un par de lagrimas al recordar tristemente como sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y al ser esa mujer el único familiar mas cercano la habían asignado como tutora…

Pero desde ese día las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, se había adueñado de su casa, no podían salir libremente a ninguna parte y además no podía seguir con la búsqueda del elegido…

Sonrió milimétricamente, por suerte ese aspecto estaba resuelto.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y su pequeña hermana apareció en la entrada ya cambiada y lista para dormir.

Lo miro con tristeza sabiendo que se habían llevado a Sakura, corrió y lo abrazo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas.

-_"No te preocupes…la encontrare y todo saldrá bien"-_le dijo en un pequeño letrero

Mei asintió aun recostada en su regazo después de leer lo que su hermano le había escrito

-"¿Ya no te cuestan trabajo los_ Lefot_?"-

Syaoran sonrió ante el apodo de su hermana a sus letreros, negó.

-"Bueno, lo mejor será que me duerma, esa mujer no me dará de cenar…"-murmuro en voz baja y casi sin querer pero se tapo la boca de inmediato al ver el rostro molesto de su hermano-"No…no te preocupes, casi no tengo hambre…"-susurro pero su estomago dijo lo contrario.

El lobito se levanto furioso dispuesto a deshacerse de esa mujer de una buena vez.

Pero antes de que avanzara su hermana lo detuvo

-"No lo hagas…te castigara a ti"-le dirigió una mirada dándole a entender que eso ya había pasado –"Bueno…pero…lo mas importante ahora es buscar a Saku…"-

El ambarino asintio

-_"Sera mejor que te duermas, yo la buscare"-_ la pelinegra asintio y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso a su hermano y salir de la habitación.

Syaoran espero hasta que no escucho mas ruidos en la mansión y con cautela salio por la ventana de su cuarto, cayo al suelo del jardin sin ningún rasguño y cuido que nadie lo viera o siguiera.

En lugar de dirigirse hacia la salida fue al lado contrario y salio por una puertita que su madre le había enseñado.

Se movía con mucha rapidez entre las calles mientras buscaba con la mirada y con la mente a Sakura…

-_"Sa...ku...ra"-_

_-"Saku…ra"-_

_-"Sakura…"-_

La oji-verde levanto la cabeza del suelo

-"¿Mama?"-susurro suavemente buscando con sus ojos vidriosos la persona que la llamaba.

Se levanto con ayuda de sus brazos, volteo al exterior y la lluvia continuaba afuera

-_"Sakura"-_

Abrió mas los ojos y se los tallo con pereza, la voz se escuchaba a lo lejos

-_"Sakura"-_ ahora la voz estaba mas cerca, se asomo y no pudo distinguir nada

-"_¡Sakura!"-_abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-"¿Syaoran?"-acto seguido, se bajo del árbol lo mas rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr hacia donde había escuchado la voz.

El lobito seguía corriendo a través de la espesura del bosque completamente exhausto, ya llevaba algunas horas intentando encontrarla y aun no lo lograba. Sus ojitos le pesaban cada vez mas y sentía que pronto caería al suelo, se hinco unos momentos buscando aliento.

Pero después de eso ya no pudo levantarse, cerro los ojos y ya no recordó nada mas…

-"_Sakura"-_ la oji-verde volvió a escuchar su nombre aun mas cercano y después nada. Corrió rápidamente intentando encontrar al lobito

-"¡Syaoran!"-grito al verlo tirado en el suelo, se agacho y le sostuvo la cabeza para verle el rostro. Estaba inconciente y empapado.

-"Syaoran…"-al ver que no respondía comenzó a llorar-"Syao..ran"-

Le abrazo por la cabeza intentando encontrar una manera de ayudarlo…cerro los ojos e intento recordar alguna canción para despertarlo

-"Piensa…"-

-_"Sabes Saku…cuando no ahí canción que te ayude…ayúdate tu misma…"-_la voz de su madre resonó en su mente y de inmediato se limpio las lagrimas, puso una mano del lobito en su hombro y lo levanto con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su árbol.

Por alguna razón la lluvia paro y le fue mas sencillo llegar hasta el árbol.

Cuando ya estaban subiendo la oji-verde sintió que el castaño se movía suavemente

-_"Sakura…"-_

La niña sonrió y comenzó a moverlo lentamente

-"Vamos Syaoran…tu puedes…ayúdame a subirte ¿si?"-

Sintió como el niño comenzaba a levantarse un poco para ayudar a la oji-verde.

Llegaron a la cima y el lobito comenzó a moverse un poco mas y Sakura respiraba rápidamente. Lo miro intentando levantarse pero no le fue posible, lo ayudo y lo sentó, se acerco a su pecho y se pego a él para escuchar como latía su corazón, estaba algo lento pero aun así podía sentir que luchaba, le puso una mano en la frente y supo que se enfermaría, lo observo asustada mientras que él le sonreía.

-_"Te encontré"-_

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida

-"¿Me…buscabas…?"-pregunto sorprendida, el niño asintio agotado.

Sakura lo abrazo con fuerza y cerro los ojos y comenzó a tararear cosas que Syaoran no logro comprender ya que el cansancio y la melodía hicieron que se durmiera lentamente

_Cuando despiertes yo estaré ahí…_

Alcanzo a escuchar antes de que la oscuridad lo inundara…

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz era muy tenue y casi no podía ver, parpadeo varias veces hasta que se adecuo al ambiente.

Pudo distinguir el lugar…era su habitación, levanto la cabeza lentamente y vio a Sakura recostada en la alfombra durmiendo tranquilamente, se sentó por completo y se dio cuenta de que traía otra camisa y ya no estaba mojado, tampoco traía los pantalones de antes y solo estaba en ropa interior.

Se puso tremendamente rojo y en su mente no aparecía una respuesta clara de lo que había pasado, volteo de nuevo su vista hacia la niña y observo que esta tampoco traía su vestidito si no una camiseta de él que le quedaba grande y la hacia ver curiosa.

Volteo hacia otra parte y sus ropas estaban colgadas en los muebles de la habitación.

Sonrió

Le había quitado la ropa para que no se enfermara…

Se levanto y le acaricio los cabellitos de la frente con cariño mientras escuchaba las cosas que ella murmuraba.

Se volvió y se dio cuenta de que el amanecer pronto llegaría, se puso unos pantaloncitos que encontró, salio cuidadosamente, bajo con cuidado hasta la cocina y tomo varias porciones de comida, subió y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Mei Ling, la despertó y le dio de comer en silencio como en otras ocasiones, termino y limpio los restos que quedaron mientras que arropaba a su hermanita.

Después camino en silencio hasta su habitación y comió su porción, con cuidado sacudió a la oji-verde riéndose de las cosas que murmuraba.

-"Pastel…azul…"-

-"_Sakura"-_ la pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente y trato de enfocar la vista

-"¿Syaoran?"-el pequeño asintio con una sonrisa y le extendió un pedazo de pan, la ayudo a levantarse mientras lo tomaba y comenzó a comerlo en silencio.

-"Muchas gracias"-le dijo con una sonrisa después de que termino su pan

-_"Gracias a ti, me ayudaste e impediste que me enfermara"-_aun de rodillas se inclino.

La castaña se sonrojo y cuando el se levanto ella hizo lo mismo

-"Yo te lo agradezco…aun que me quede aquí…je"-murmuro con un tierno sonrojo que el respondió con una sonrisa

-_"Para eso te estaba buscando"-_

La pequeña se extraño

-"¿Enserio?"-el lobito asintio

-"¿Para que?"-

-_"Yo…"-_el ambarino se puso nervioso al no saber que decir,-"_Es que yo…"-_bajo la mirada tristemente incapaz de mentirle

-"_Tengo que decirte algo…_"-

_Continuara…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

N/A: Holap! xD jejeje bueno trato de actualizar tan pronto como pueda, o.o em espero que les diga gustando! Y me dejen revieww D

ManzanitaRoja:holap! Jajaja bueno me da gusto que te paresca tierno n.n, bueno ojala sigas leyendo, luego se revelara eso. Nos vemos

CardCaptorCRISTAL7:holap! Jejejeje muchas gracias n.n espero que te siga gustando, ojala dejes review! Nos vemos

Darkmaho:hola jajaja bueno me da gusto que te agrade, eso se vera mas adelante, nos vemos

Anniie!:holap sep que bueno que te guste, jajaja si comprendo eso! U.u bueno muchas gracias por lo de mucha inspiración xD, espero que sigas dejando review, nos vemos

Sakura-Selene:hola jajaja q bueno que te gustoo, si bueno, me temo que saldran un poco mas, exacto! Lo mismo opino yo de las apariencias, bueno espero que estes bien, nos vemos

CelinaSosa:hola jajaj bueno espero que te siga gustando, sip bueno ya veras aque se refiere

Chii: hola! n.n jejej bueno espero que te siga gustando, en fin, actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo, nos vemos

Luna-Box:Hola! jajajajajaja si si tienes mucha razon, y lo siento pero no soy muy buena para escribir mucho u.u en fin, espero que te siga gustando y dejes review, nos vemos

YohkoBennington: Hola jajaja muy bien eso es ser concisa, jajaja espero que te siga gustando y dejes review, nos vemos

N/A: bueno solo queria agradecer a todas las personas que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas! De verdad lo agradesco! Ojala sigan dejando review xD q me encantan!! Jajaja weno nos vemos o leemos..


	4. Historias

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**Historias"**_

-_"Es que yo…"-_el lobito no encontraba las palabras

Sakura lo miraba extrañada y confundida por su reacción.

Syaoran miro fijamente a la niña frente a él, la oji-verde hacia lo mismo pero ella no entendía nada.

Finalmente el niño suspiro

-"_Olvídalo…"-_

Sakura no entendía pero no le dio importancia.

-_"¿Y exactamente como llegamos aquí?"-_pregunto el castaño después de un rato de silencio incomodo

Sakura sonrió y se apunto a la garganta

-"Una canción"-Syaoran se sorprendió

-_"¿Puedes hacer lo que sea con tu voz?"-_Sakura se rio

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"-siguió riendo-"La verdad es que solo puedo hacerlo cuando la canción esta escrita para que algo pase…"-

Li la miro con mucha confusión

-"Bueno veras, si una canción dice que el mar esta picado y yo la canto, entonces el mar se pone picado"-le sonrió con naturalidad

Syaoran asintió

-_"Entiendo…entonces…¿Si tu cantas cualquier cosa…?"-_la niña negó

-"Solo si la canción ya esta echa…si me pongo a improvisar"-le dio un escalofrió-"Creo que prefiero no intentarlo…"-

_-"Umm creo que comprendo…hasta cierto punto…"-_

Sakura le sonrió

-"Bueno es que si no tengo las ideas bien claras y si las letras no tienen ritmo o si no riman…bueno entonces o no pasaría nada…o se haría un gran desastre con todas esas acciones a la zar"-Syaoran asintió, comprendiendo un poco mas y algo triste por lo mismo…

_-"Pero…algunas canciones no tienen mucho sentido que digamos…"-_

-"Si bueno no puedo cantar nada que no me sepa de memoria, y cuando algo no tiene sentido lo cambiamos y no pasa nada…"-agrego con tristeza y nostalgia

-_"¿Cambiamos?"-_Sakura asintió

-"O por lo menos…solíamos hacerlo…"-

Syaoran se quedo sin pensar en nada claramente, ya tenia mas nueva información acerca de Sakura pero…

-_"Y…¿Vives en ese árbol?"- _pensó después de unos momentos en silencio,la pequeña asintió alegre. Syaoran la observo con preocupación_ –"Y ¿no te da miedo?"- _la castaña se extraño, pero después volvió a sonreír.

-"¡Para nada!"-contesto alegremente-"¡En las noches las estrellas brillan mucho y también la luna! ¡Los grillos cantan y todo es tranquilo!"-

_-"Pero…¿No te da __frío?"-_

La pequeña guardo silencio y su semblante cambio a uno más serio y bajo la mirada.

-"Solo en invierno…"-levanto la vista y el lobito también estaba preocupado-"¡Pero!"- Syaoran fijo su vista en ella.

Sakura se levanto

-"A veces, si canto alguna canción tranquila…el viento se calma y ¡deja de hacer frió!"- sonería y daba vueltas simulando esas noches en las que el viento era su único acompañante.

-_"No conozco canciones que digan eso…"-_pensó tratando de recordar alguna, aun que no sabia muchas…

-"No, bueno, si tarareo solo la música a veces los árboles, el viento o las flores me escuchan"-el niño asintió

Syaoran se levanto también y le sonrió.

-"Deberías hacer eso mas seguido…"- el lobito no entendió

-"Esto"-y le tomo de las mejillas para que sonriera de nuevo-"¡Así!"-se rió de su expresión-"Aun que te sale mejor natural"- y comenzó a reírse, hasta que el niño le tapo la boca con su mano

-"¿Qhe pasfa?"-pregunto

_-"Aun que te __ríes muy bonito…si __Hiren te escucha pude sacarte de aquí"-_

La oji-verde asintio y el pequeño le quito la mano de la boca

-"¿Hiren es la señora de hace un rato?"- pregunto extrañada y en una voz suave

El niño asintio

-"Y…¿Por qué no le dices mama?"?"-pregunto de nuevo con inocencia, alo que el chico le miro con odio y apretó los puños

-"_¡Esa maldita mujer no es mi madre y no te atrevas ni a pensarlo!"-_

Sakura se quedo sorprendida ante el tono que él uso…lo observo con fijeza durante unos momentos, cuando Syaoran pensó que seguramente ella no entendía nada y no tenia caso se dio la vuelta para buscar algo entre sus cajones…

-_"No entiendo por que la gente dice cosas sin saber los verdaderos hechos…solo me hace enfurecer…"-_pensó sin recordar que la niña en la habitación podía escucharlo-"_Mi madre…ja…ni de broma…prefiero estar huérfano a que esa tipa sea mi ma…"-_ se detuvo de inmediato cuando una idea surgió en su mente…

¿Y si ella no tenia…?

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento…la había encontrado en medio de la nada…toda mojada y sucia…sin pertenencia alguna mas que ese collar…

Comenzó a darse la vuelta para pedirle una disculpa por haberle gritado sin razón…si, supongo que era algo obvio de pensar si es la única persona aquí…pero…

Sintió que unos brazos que lo abrazaban por detrás y una cabecita en su espalda…

-"Tienes razón…"-le dijo Sakura quedamente-"Yo no tengo una casa tan grande y bonita como tu…"-

-_"No espera yo no me refería…"-_

-"Lo se…"-se abrazo mas fuerte a él-"Tampoco tengo ropa bonita y limpia…¿pero sabes algo? No me molesta…por que nunca la he tenido…"-

_----------------------------------__------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-"__Jajajajaja…basta…jajajaja…basta mama…jajajaja"- la pequeña reía alegremente ya que su madre le hacia cosquillas…tiradas en el suelo…en medio de un hermoso parque_

_Ambas traían ropas algo sucias y estaban sentadas sobre periódicos, algunas personas no las veían con muy buenos ojos pero eso no les importaba demasiado…_

_Estaban alegres y no dejaban de reír, tenían un pequeño pastelito, de esos que se compran en las tiendas, y unos fósforos en el…parecía que celebraban algo…_

_-"Muy bien Sak comencemos…"-dijo la mujer que anteriormente estuvo haciendo reír a su pequeña hija, tenia los ojos verdes y hermosos además de un cabello largo y gris casi negro…algo sucia pero eso no la opacaba…_

_-"Si mama"- le respondió su pequeña, de ojos verdes iguales al los de ella y de cabellos castaños y cortos…_

_Y así fue como encendieron el pequeño pastelito_

_-"Pide un deseo"-le animo su madre con cariño_

_La castaña cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo_

_-Ojala que mi mama y yo siempre seamos felices…´-pensó y soplo las velas, siendo abrazada y elogiada por su madre._

_Pasaron la tarde riendo y jugando, y cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entraron a un bosque que estaba detrás de ese pequeño jardín…_

_-"Que no mama, ya soy toda una adulta"-decía con orgullo la pequeña_

_-"Si claro…yo también era adulta a los 7 años"-decía con gracia causando un mojin de parte de la pequeña…_

_Llegaron a un gran árbol y la niña comenzó a escalarlo por medio de unas ramas que estaban pegadas al tronco, después de ella subió su madre._

_En la parte de arriba había una casita de madera, bastante bien construida y hasta con algunas cosas como ventanas y cortinas._

_Se recostaron y se cubrieron con una pequeña manta_

_-"Sakura…"-le llamo su madre cuando esta ya estaba semidormida_

_-"¿S-si?"-contesto entre un bostezo. Su madre acaricio su rostro_

_-"¿Eres feliz?"-pregunto con nostalgia y tristeza_

_Sakura le sonrió_

_-"Claro que si mama, por que tu estas aquí y así nada me faltara nunca…además esas personas que se visten "bien" me dan algo de asco"- e hizo una cara que lo demostraba a lo que su madre rió fuertemente_

_-"¿Asco?"-_

_-"SIP, huelen a cosas muy fuertes y horribles y eso que se ponen esta horrendo"-esa niña era muy característica de su sinceridad_

_Su madre río mas fuertemente y le acaricio la cabeza_

_-"Que descanses hija"-_

_-"Tu igual mami"-y se acerco mas a ella, ya que el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer una gran tormenta esa noche…_

_Sakura dormía tranquilamente, soñando con su madre y todo tipo de recuerdos dulces acerca de su cumpleaños…_

_Cuando de repente un grito la __despertó, se sentó de un salto y no encontró a su madre a su lado_

_-"¿¡Mama?!"-observo a su alrededor y no la encontró-"¿¡MAMA?!"- se acerco al agujero que había cerca de ella que servia como puerta, se acerco lentamente y con miedo y volteo hacia abajo rezando para que no fuera lo que creía…_

_Un grito salio de sus labios…_

_Su mama…estaba en el suelo…y…y…¡Llena de sangre!_

_Bajo rápidamente y comenzó a hablarle y a moverla suavemente, ella abrió los ojos débilmente_

_-"Sa…sakura…"-_

_-"Esta bien mami…no tengas miedo…iré por ayuda y…"-hablaba llena de pánico y con lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas_

_Le acaricio suavemente la cabeza_

_-"Tranquila pequeña…todo saldrá bien…yo lo se…"-_

_Sakura comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, si tan solo pudiera…_

_Abrió__ los ojos de golpe y comenzó a tararear…pero su voz salía algo ronca y las palabras se estrangulaban en su garganta…no podía cantar…_

_-"Ma…mama"-se acerco a ella, los ojos de su madre se cerraban pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…_

_-"Shh tranquila…Te amo…y siempre lo haré…"-_

_-"¡Yo también te amo mama!"-le grito para asegurarse de que la escuchaba_

_Siguió tarareando cosas pero las palabras casi no salían…pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer…y su madre no abría los ojos…_

_Solo respira…_

_Susurro suavemente la oji-verde, se levanto y comenzó a correr mientras las palabras no se detenían_

_Resiste_

_Llego a la ciudad, que le pareció extrañamente mas calmada…y comenzó a pedir ayuda pero nadie le hacia caso, así que siguió corriendo hasta que se topo con un hombre de bata, corrió para alcanzarlo_

_-"¡Espere!"-el hombre se volvió-"Es..espere por favor…ayúdela… ella se cayo y…y"-ya no podía hablar ya que las lagrimas no se lo permitían…el hombre se agacho y la tomo de los hombros, le sonrió gentilmente y con voz tranquila le pregunto_

_-"¿En donde esta?"-la castaña lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr en dirección a su madre._

_Solo respira…_

_Llegaron rápidamente al lugar, el hombre se apresuro y comenzó a revisar a su madre, saco un teléfono y pidió ayuda, se volvió hacia la pequeña y le sonrió_

_-"No te preocupes…aun respira…"-y le acaricio los cabellos, el cerezo asintio con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Pronto llego la ayuda y unos paramédicos subieron a su madre a una ambulancia y la llevaron junto con ella hacia un hospital, el hombre que la había ayudado se mantenía al pendiente de su madre en todo momento mientras ella no dejaba de tararear algunas palabras…_

_Llegaron al hospital y de inmediato sometieron a la mujer a una operación, la pequeña se quedo ahí por largas horas, solo tarareando, solo orando…_

_Cuando salio aquel hombre, se le acerco rápidamente_

_-"Estará bien, solo necesitara mucho reposo…"- Sakura suspiro con alivio_

_El hombre le revolvió con cariño los cabellos y la llevo al lugar donde estaba su madre, la dejo ahí y la pequeña se acerco lentamente y con miedo._

_Su madre, su adorada madre estaba conectada a muchas maquinas y tenia algo extraño en su boca, una cosa transparente con un tubo muy grueso, pensó la pequeña._

_Cuando estaba a medio camino se detuvo, incapaz de acercarse mas por miedo a despertarla, pero sintió una mano en su hombro, que la animo para acercarse y tomar de la mano a su madre._

_Sakura se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada dulce, escondida tras un par de anteojos era un doctor, y su nombre era Fujitaka Kinomoto. No había hablado casi nada con él, pero ya encontraría como agradecerle._

_La pequeña niña paso ahí __días, esperando a que su madre despertara…aun que cada día se sentía con menos esperanzas…_

_Esa tarde que entraba al hospital, por la puerta de urgencia que el doctor Kinomoto le había mostrado, llevaba entre sus manos un ramo de flores, adornaría esa aburrida y fria habitación…_

_¡Quizás eso le daría ánimos a su madre para abrir los ojos!_

_Sonriente, se acerco hasta la puerta del cuarto donde su madre dormía, estaba entreabierta, se extraño y se acerco con cuidado._

_El doctor Kinomoto y otras enfermeras estaban alrededor de la cama de su madre, se asusto y estaba por entrar cuando un sollozo la detuvo_

_-"No…no lo se"-era su madre, la oji-verde se extraño_

_-"Por favor, lo que sea seria de gran ayuda"-_

_Otro sollozo, Sakura observo como su madre se cubría el rostro con las dos manos y negaba con la cabeza._

_Sakura no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, al final el doctor Kinomoto le quito las manos del rostro a su madre y le sonrió_

_-"No se preocupe, nosotros nos haremos cargo de usted hasta que se recupere, y también la pondremos en la lista de personas desaparecidas, quizás alguien la reconozca y nos diga quien es"-le sonrió calidamente _

_La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y le tomo la mano al doctor, quien se sonrojo._

_-"Se lo agradezco mucho"-le sonrió de nuevo y fue correspondida._

_Una de las enfermeras salio de la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta __encontró unas flores en el suelo, las recogió con extrañeza y las dejo sobre una mesita junto a la cama de la paciente._

_-"Oh…pero que lindas flores"-susurro con alegría_

_-"Se llaman Nadeshiko"-le dijo el doctor_

_-"Nadeshiko"-susurro…pensativa_

_-"¿Qué te parece ese nombre?"-la mujer lo volteo a ver extrañada-"Me refiero para ti, como nombre mientras recuerdas el tuyo"- _

_Nadeshiko…guardo silencio unos minutos…ese nombre le recordaba algo…_

_-"O por cierto"-le dirigió una mirada al doctor, quien observaba su reloj-"Por lo general a estas horas una pequeña niña viene a visitarte, ella fue la que me dijo donde estabas cuando sufriste el golpe"-volteo a ver la puerta-"Supongo que no debe tardar…por cierto, soy Fujitaka, Fujitaka Kinomoto"-le extendió la mano con una sonrisa_

_Nadeshiko se la tomo_

_-"Nadeshiko"-le sonrió con alegría, seguramente esa niña le daría algunas respuestas, sonrió mas aun, ¡quizás la pequeña era algo de ella!_

_Sakura __corría en dirección a su casa…su madre…ella…_

_Se tropezó y cayo al suelo enlodado por las lluvias que ya comenzaban…_

_Ella…lagrimas comenzaron a perderse entre la lluvia…_

_Su madre no la recordaba…_

_Se quedo ahí llorando, tratando de entender que había pasado…por que había pasado eso…_

_Su madre solo la tenia a ella y ella solo tenia a su madre…_

_Ni siquiera__ su padre existía en su mundo, tampoco así la familia que había echado a su hija cuando supieron de su embarazo…_

_Estaba sola_

_Mas sola de lo que había estado nunca…pero así se quedaría…aquel doctor y su madre parecían llevarse bien…él se encargaría de ella y la haría muy feliz…_

_--------------------------__--------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-"Después de eso…me entere de que ambos se habían casado…y que se mudaron a las afueras de la cuidad…"-se quedo en silencio y no dijo mas durante un buen rato

Syaoran estaba analizando todo lo dicho por la pequeña, si eso le había ocurrido entonces…había sido demasiado cruel…

_-"Y-yo…"-_

-"¡Que es lo que esta pasando aquí!"-grito la voz aguda de una mujer abriendo la puerta de repente y observando con furia a los niños frente a ella.

Syaoran le dirigió una mirada furiosa…listo para lo que pasara…

Mientras que Sakura lo tomo de la mano y se quedo un paso atrás, pero aun así junto a él…

_Siempre junto a él_

_Continuara…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

N/A: Holap! Jeje bueno si si ya se, me esta dando no se que con tanto drama, en fin, espero que les guste el siguiente, tratare de que sea un poco menos dramatico

XD gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review!

Bueno contestemos reviews:

Anniie: Holap! Jajaja por tercera vez jajaja, bueno jajaja me alegra que te gustara, ojala que sigas leyendo y pues jajaja si ese fic, tiene una secuela, que esta medio relacionanda con este fic al mismo tiempo jejeje, espera un poco mas y subire la secuela, nos vemos

SakuritaTsukino: Holap jajaja bueno muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus opiniones

CardCaptorCRISTAL7: holap! Bueno me alegra que sigas leyendo, xD el otro dia empeze a leer la primera historia jajaja solo q nu pude acabar, pero en cuanto pueda lo hago y te dejo un comentario, nus vemos

Itzia-Hime:hola bueno espero que la duda se aclarara, y en cuanto a lo otro pues, jajja ya lo veras, nos vemos luego

Sakura-Selene:hola jajaja si bueno todos la detestamos! Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y dejando el comentario, te lo agradesco, nos vemos

Celina Sosa: hola bueno pronto se resolvera eso y bueno gracias por leer y el comentario, nos vemos

Yohko Bennington: Hola jajajajaja siii si calmaa, espero que te siga gustando, jojo eso luego se vera, nos vemos

Ninor-san:hola! bueno jeje que bueno que te gusto, u.u si lo se ando un poco dramatica xD bueno se fuerte para este cap! Nos vemos

Yhoanaliasakura: xD jajajaj tu q jajajaja no te creas, oye sope me dejaste los reviews en el primer cap..y bueno era el tercero jajaj xD y solo se kuede una vez! Jajajaj si si gracias jajajaja pero supera el otro o los otros fics!! Jajajaja yo si me acuerdoo (8) okas kues nos vemos xD

Zojilu: ooo lo q sea xD el caso es eres sofia jajajajjajajaj hola loka xD jajajaja y otraaa q me deja el review en el cap primero cuando es el tercero! Bueno por los otros ni te apures, jajajaja esta bien se se yo entiendo tu "idemento" xD jjajajaj o eso jajajaj sip! Ocupamos drogaa!! Si q si Jujuy xD aa bueno espero q sigas adelante loka nos veremos luego PD: u.u ok ya acabe o.O dios tarde dos dias…q vergüenza…xD juju nunca leerlas estooo mauajajaja

N/a:ok! xD gracias a todos por leer, espero que sigan dejando review

Nos vemos

XX


	5. Engaños

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece sino a CLAMP, esta historia salio de mi mente xD…literalmente, am en fin, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada.

**Capitulo 4**

"**Engaño"**

La lluvia caía fuera, el viento silbaba entre las ramas de los árboles y los aullidos se escuchaban através de las ventanas…

Aun que dentro de esa mansión casi todos dormían, en una habitación en los pisos superiores había mucho movimiento…

-"¡AAAH!"-la pequeña Sakura grito cuando Hiren la tomo del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta, llevaba una linterna en una mano y estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando una patada en el estomago la dejo sin aliento y se doblo en busca de aire mientras la pequeña era liberada de su agarre…

Sakura corrió hacia Syaoran, quien estaba a unos pasos de la mujer en posición de ataque…listo para la pelea…

El pequeño Lobo puso tras de si a Sakura y espero a que la mujer se repusiera del golpe que le había dado.

Hiren se puso de pie de nuevo y los observo con odio y frialdad…

-"Será mejor que se comporte joven Syaoran…esa niña tiene que salir de aquí ¡de inmediato!"-estaba furiosa y casi fuera de sí.

Ese mocoso… ¡ese maldito mocoso se había atrevido a patearla! ¡A ella!

Syaoran negó lentamente con su cabeza y no discutió mas de ningún modo, solo con la mirada, que la retaba a acercarse de nuevo.

El silencio reino en la habitación mientras Hiren y Syaoran se miraban fijamente sin mover un músculo.

Un rayo lleno la habitación de luz y unos segundos después un ruido estruendoso provoco que Sakura pegara un brinquito y se acercara más al niño.

Estaba asustada, y a pesar del esfuerzo que hacia, no dejaba de temblar de frío o miedo…ya no lo sabia.

El silencio se prolongo durante otros minutos, hasta que Hiren se irguió por completo lentamente y Syaoran se puso alerta ante cualquier movimiento, aun que lo que dijo la mujer lo dejo fuera de combate.

-"Puede quedarse pero solo por esta noche, mañana a primera hora la quiero fuera de aquí"-se dio media vuelta y llena de dignidad salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sakura observo a Syaoran, quien estaba mas sorprendido que ella misma, se observaron por unos momentos en silencio.

-"¿Crees que lo diga enserio?"-

-_"No lo se…esa mujer es el diablo…no creo que se de por vencida así de fácil"-_ lo pensaron un poco mas y al no ver mas movimiento por el momento de parte de Hiren decidieron ir a dormir.

Se acostaron en la gran cama de Syaoran y se envolvieron bien entre las sabanas.

-_"Me quedare despierto por unas horas…solo para asegurarme de que no despierte"-_

Sakura asintio

-"¿Pero que haremos por la mañana?"-susurro llena de incertidumbre

-_"No te preocupes, lo resolveremos, ¿esta bien?"-_

Sakura asintio de nuevo, su cara se transformo a una de duda y puso una de sus manos en su barbilla, después levanto la mirada ante la mirada interrogatoria del castaño.

-"¿Y Mei Ling esta bien?"-

-_"Si, se quedo dormida antes de que saliera a buscarte…"-_

-"Ya veo…"- el silencio reino de nuevo por unos minutos hasta que de nuevo un relámpago lleno la habitación Sakura se puso tensa bajo las sabanas y cerro los ojos poniendo sus manos sobre sus oídos lista para cuando el trueno se hiciera escuchar.

Después del poderoso estruendo Syaoran la estaba observando con curiosidad.

-_"¿Te asustan las tormentas?"-_

-"Solo los truenos…son demasiado ruidosos y siento como si fueran a caer sobre el árbol…"-murmuro aun enroscada, esperando el siguiente estruendo.

Syaoran asintió, preocupado de repente.

-_"Comprendo…"-_se río un poco en su mente y la oji-verde lo observo con curiosidad

-"¿Qué pasa?"- él continuo riendo un poco mas y entre jadeos le respondió.

-_"Un día…un relámpago me cayo…así que creo que les perdí el gusto…"-_ Sakura lo observo horrorizada

-"¡¿Te cayo uno?!"- grito con sorpresa, pero el castaño la mando callar. El cerezo cerró la boca pero con la mirada le pidió una explicación

-_"Si…no fue nada grave…estaba en la tierra así que simplemente me atravesó…fue muy desagradable"-_añadió con un gesto_._

Sakura se quedo pensándolo unos momentos, ella detestaba los rayos…y el solo echo de pensar que en verdad podían caerle a la gente…a Syaoran…la hizo estremecer.

-"¿Pero no te paso nada?"- el lobo sonrío con tristeza y cerro sus ojos al contestar…

-_"Nada que yo pudiera evitar…"-_Sakura no comprendió a que se refería.

Li se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, reflexionando todo lo que había pasado desde ese día…suspiro y volteo a ver a la niña junto a él, quien lo miraba con preocupación al no saber que pasaba, simplemente le sonrío.

-_"Será mejor que te duermas, ya es tarde y han pasado muchas cosas"-_Sakura suspiro y asintió para después acomodarse de lado para poder ver a Syaoran.

-"Buenas noches Syaoran…"-

-_"Buenas noches... Sakura…"-_

-"Syaoran…"-susurro la oji-verde medio dormida con los ojos apenas abiertos

El niño la observo curioso.

-_"¿Si?"-_

-"¿Por qué…estas maldito...?"-susurro arrastrando las palabras mientras Morfeo hacia de las suyas para llevársela a su reino.

Era algo que se había preguntado desde aquel día que se conocieron.

La pregunta le cayo de sorpresa al castaño, lleno de miedo y nerviosismo respondió lo mejor que pudo después de unos momentos de duda.

_-"__Por que dije algo que no debí decir…"-_después se quedo en silencio en sus pensamientos para que Sakura siguiera dormida…deseando que esto ultimo no lo hubiese escuchado…

Deseando jamás haber dicho…lo que dijo aquella vez…

Cerró los ojos lentamente, olvidando por completo a Hiren y sus perversos planes para mañana…

Simplemente se concentro en su maldición…y en la única manera que tenia para romperla antes de que…

Apretó los parpados con fuerza y su puño se cerro con rabia…

-_"Antes de que sea demasiado tarde"-_

¿Demasiado tarde par que…?

Se pregunto Sakura cuando estaba cayendo dormida…atrapada en medio de la tormenta más grande en la que jamás había estado…

-------------

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos de luz comenzaban a acariciar el rostro de los pequeños niños que descansaban placidamente y sin preocupaciones en la cama del niño, una mano tomo por el cuello de la camiseta a la niña y otra tapo sus labios para que el grito que soltó ante el miedo se perdiera…

Sakura fue levantada sin nada de delicadeza de la cama y fue literalmente cargada hasta la entrada principal donde fue arrojada hacia la calle con una clara advertencia de jamás regresar o algo verdaderamente malo podría pasarle…

La puerta se cerro con fuerza en su cara y ella simplemente se hinco frotándose las partes dañadas…

Se quedo unos minutos vacilando ahí frente a la puerta, después suspiro con derrota, se puso de pie y comenzó su camino hacia la salida…con una camiseta que no era suya…

Syaoran despertó de repente cuando un fuerte rayo de luz solar le pego directo en el rostro, se puso un brazo sobre los ojos para intentar defenderse pero derepente se percato de la ausencia de Sakura.

Se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a buscarla por la habitación, llamándola en su mente.

-"No va a venir joven Syaoran…"-se detuvo de repente al escuchar a la despiadada mujer que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

De inmediato junto las palmas de las manos y las extendió frente a él para formar un mensaje.

_¿Dónde esta? ¡Que le hiciste!_

Hiren río con crueldad.

-"Pero jovencito Syaoran…Ya es mañana ¿no es así?"-Syaoran casi gruño de coraje y avanzo hacia la puerta pero al llegar a ella la mujer le impidió el paso…

_Quítate_

Mei Ling acababa de salir de su habitación, aun somnolienta y frotándose los ojos cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación de su hermano, de inmediato el pánico se apodero de ella y subió corriendo

-"¡Syaolan!"-al entrar se quedo estática en la puerta al ver a su hermano en el suelo y con dificultad para respirar y a Hiren sobre él riendo con malicia, se llevo las manitas a la boca para evitar soltar el grito que guardaba en su garganta…

Hiren se giro con la mirada llena de una alegría siniestra, le dio una ultima mirada a su presa y se acerco a Mei Ling lentamente, la pequeña por instinto dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando uno de los letreros de su hermano se interpuso en el camino de Hiren.

_¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!_

Hiren soltó una carcajada y le dedico una mirada de furia a la pequeña Li

-"Señorita Mei Ling, será mejor que le enseñemos mejores modales a su hermano…esta muy salvaje últimamente"-después cambio su tono dulce por uno mas venenoso y se acerco mas a ella, tomando un mechón de su cabello-"Y será mejor que se arreglen por que unos invitados muy especiales están por llegar…"-

Dicho esto le dirigió su última mirada airosa a Syaoran y desfilo bajando las escaleras…sintiéndose completamente invencible…

Quizá lo fuera…

Después de que Mei perdiera de vista a Hiren se acerco corriendo a su hermano, quien estaba tosiendo un poco de sangre, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos…

Syaoran le sonrío lo mejor que pudo y la abrazo, le acaricio la cabeza e intento alejar toda la impotencia que sentía con ese gesto…

Mei Ling levanto la cabeza para observar a su hermano

-"¿Que halemos Syao…?"- el niño levanto las manos y formo su mensaje después de meditarlo un momento

_Todo __saldrá bien ya lo veras_

Después le sonrío a su pequeña hermana, el único ser al que amaba mas que a su propia vida y la verdadera razón por la que peleaba todos los días…

La niña le sonrío de vuelta y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Se abrazaron un instante y Syaoran le ordeno que fuera a alistarse, los invitados llegarían pronto.

Él mismo se dio un baño y cambio de ropa rápidamente para así salir a buscar a la oji verde.

Esta ocasión le resulto mas difícil escapar, la seguridad se había doblado gracias a Hiren y había demasiados sirvientes en toda la casa corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando tener todo listo.

Se escabullo silenciosamente por el piso superior, cuando llego a la planta baja considero seriamente hacer algo de magia para distraer a los guardias, pero recordó a Hiren.

Tuvo ganas de golpear algo, en verdad odiaba a esa mujer.

No solo controlaba todo en SU casa, si no que también controlaba su magia. Podía realizar cualquier hechizo que quisiera pero inevitablemente Hiren lo sabría sin importar que…

¡Maldito Concilio!

Con mucho sigilo y precaución llego hasta uno de los jardines y justo cuando se dirigía hasta la puerta oculta en la pared una vocecita lo distrajo.

-"Hey...pss pss…Syaoran"-

El niño volteo hasta los arbustos, donde Sakura se escondía entre las hojas, le sonrío y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

El castaño se acerco y la examino, buscando alguna herida.

-"_¿Te encuentras bien?"- _parecía bastante sana y ahora ya usaba uno de sus vestidos.

-"¡Claro! No te preocupes por mi, ¿como estas tu?"-Syaoran suspiro.

-"_La verdad, no tan bien como quisiera…"-_ Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste.

-"¿Puedo hacer algo para que estés mejor?"-pregunto con preocupación al sentirse causante de la tristeza del lobito.

El niño lo analizo un segundo.

Era demasiado egoísta pedirle que regresara solo para que rompiera la maldición pero…en verdad la necesitaba.

Cuando se había enterado del precio que debía pagar su "elegido" para liberarlo había decidido que lo recompensaría de alguna manera pero…

Pero con Sakura mirándolo ahí, llena de preocupación por él, era mas difícil pensar de esa manera.

-_"No quisiera pedirte nada que pueda lastimarte…"-_ pensó con resignación.

Sakura le sonrío

-"Si puedo ayudarte, entonces lo are, no lo dudes"- le extendió su mano derecha levantando su dedo índice, lista para hacer una promesa.

Syaoran sonrío e hizo lo mismo

-_"Lo mismo digo"-_ y entrecruzaron sus deditos, después sonrío con malicia ante una idea -"_¿Oye Sakura, que tan lejos llegan las habilidades de tu voz?_

"_**Las promesas **__**deberían durar para siempre"**_

Hiren se paseaba nerviosa de un lado para otro en el pasillo, los hombres del Comité habían llegado ya y ella no tenia la mas minima idea de donde podía estar ese chiquillo

¡Maldito mocoso!

¡Ya se las pagaría cuando lo encontrara!

Si es que lo encontraba…no, tenia que regresar, ese chiquillo nunca dejaría a su hermana atrás.

Además, ¿que caso tenia escapar si no tenia absolutamente nada mas en este mundo?

Siguió dándole vueltas al lugar, completamente nerviosa, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Corrió hasta la puerta y empujo a la mucama, abrió de golpe y completamente furiosa, ese sentimiento no desapareció al ver a los niños frente a ella.

Syaoran tenia sujeta de la mano a la mocosa sucia esa, ambos la miraban con decisión.

-"¿¡Se puede saber en donde demonios estabas!?"-le grito lo mas bajo que pudo para no ser escuchada en la sala.

Syaoran simplemente le sonrío, la paso con presunción y Sakura lo siguió de la misma manera, ignorándola.

Hiren se enfureció al ver que se dirigían a la sala donde los hombres del concilio se encontraban.

Se adelanto y les impidió el paso.

-"Esa mocosa no va a entrar ahí"-dijo terminantemente y mirándolos con odio.

La sonrisa arrogante de Syaoran aumento y para su total sorpresa accedió de buena gana.

Le sonrío a la niña y ella hizo lo mismo, soltaron sus manos y Hiren abrió la puerta, dudosa ante esa actitud.

Sin embargo, disimulo completamente sus dudas al entrar al salón, los hombres del concilio se encontraban ahí reunidos para ver a los hermanos Li y su desempeño como tutora.

Mei Ling se encontraba sentada en un elegante mueble de una pieza algo alejada de los hombres, estaba sentada muy derecha aun que era tan pequeña que sus pies quedaban colgando y tenia una tasita de té entre sus manitas.

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana puesta ahí solo como adorno ya que ninguno de los hombres del Concilio le prestaba mucha atención, el próximo líder era su prioridad.

Los sujetos del concilio miraron atentamente al niño que entraba en el salón.

Se inclino a modo de saludo y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Mei Ling observo extrañada a su hermano, estaba sonriendo, pero sonreía de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo cuando tenia alguna idea descabellada…

-"Joven Li, es un placer verlo tan saludable"-dijo el mas anciano de todos.

-"También puedo detectar que su poder a incrementado, lo felicito, pronto se convertirá en un poderoso hechicero"-agrego otro, con ironía.

Ellos habían puesto a Hiren a cargo de sus poderes también, el niño era mudo y muy poderoso y eso los mantenía siempre con un ojo sobre él.

Syaoran sonrío aun mas y despego suavemente los labios…

-"A mi también me da mucho gusto poder saludarlos"- dijo una voz que aun que era infantil, emitía mucha seriedad, proveniente de los labios de Syaoran.

Algunos de los hombres del concilio quedaron estupefactos, otros casi escupieron el té y algunos otros no podían creerlo.

-"¡Jo-joven Li!"-

-"¡Ha hablado!"- dijo otro

-"Así es"-acordó Syaoran con la misma voz despreocupada, como si fuese algo natural.

Mei Ling casi había dejado caer tu taza ante la impresión, era imposible…no había manera de que eso fuera real…aun no era tiempo…

Algo capto su atención desde la puerta, Sakura estaba escondida tras la puerta y reía silenciosamente, con una mano cubriendo sus labios.

Levanto una de sus pequeñas cejas, algo ahí no iba bien…

-"¿¡Pero Hiren, por que no nos habías avisado que Syaoran podía hablar de nuevo!?"-todas las miradas llenas de reproche se dirigieron hasta la mujer, que estaba sin habla.

-"Yo…yo…"-balbuceaba.

¡Ese mocoso, de nuevo la estaba retando! No estaba utilizando su magia en lo absoluto y eso era lo que mas la sacaba de quicio.

-"Seguramente quería que fuera una sorpresa ¿verdad?"-Syaoran ayudo a Hiren no de muy buena gana, pero tenia sus planes.

Hiren lo observo con irritación, después les dirigió una sonrisa a los hombres frente a ella.

-"Así es, pensé que quedarían mas sorprendidos si lo escuchaban ustedes mismos…"-

-"¡Esto es maravilloso!"-exclamo de nuevo el mas anciano-"¡Gracias a esto, el joven Li hasta podría adelantarse y tomar el mando antes de tiempo!"- algunos hombres asintieron.

Syaoran sonrío aun mas, perfecto.

Hiren intento discutir, pero sabía que nada que dijera la ayudaría.

Uno de los hombres se levanto y miro fijamente a Syaoran, él abandono su sonrisa e hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron por lo que pareció ser un minuto muy lento, después el sujeto simplemente dirigió su vista hacia los otros hombres.

-"Bueno, creo que nuestra visita ha terminado por hoy"-los otros hombre se pusieron de pie-"Nos veremos, pronto"- el sujeto de ojos negros lo observo fijamente antes de marcharse con los demás siguiéndolo.

Sakura se escondió justo a tiempo y ninguno logro verla.

Apenas se cerró la puerta principal, Hiren exploto.

-"¡TU…!"-

"_Cuidado Hiren…no __querrás que regresen"_

Hiren grito con frustración…

¡Todo había sido un engaño! ¡El mocoso no podía hablar de verdad!

Comenzó a rabiar y a pasear por la sala pateando a cada paso que daba, mientras que Mei Ling bajo de un brinco del sofá y corrió hasta Syaoran quien la abrazo con una sonrisa.

-_"Ven un momento Sakura, no te preocupes, no te hará nada…"-_le llamo silenciosamente mirando hacia la puerta.

Sakura suspiro pesadamente ¿no hacerle nada?

¡La mujer tenia cara de querer cometer al menos dos asesinatos!

Se acerco rápidamente hasta ellos y se puso a un lado de Syaoran.

Hiren fijo su mirada en ellos y entendió todo, esa mocosa había usado magia…

-"¡Tu pequeño insecto te voy a…!"-

"_Tu no vas a hacerle nada a nadie Hiren"_

Le reto el niño con una mirada dura.

"_No a__ menos de que quieras que el Concilio piense que los engañaste"_

Hiren grito de nuevo con rabia, después de despotricar unos minutos pareció calmarse de repente.

Se quedo estática y aun que su cuerpo no se relajo del todo, su rostro y su voz aparentaron calma. Aun así les dirigió una mirada helada a los niños.

-"Bien, la mocosa se queda, pero con una condición"-agrego sombríamente-"Tendrá que ganarse su comida y techo, trabajara como sirvienta"-

Syaoran estaba apunto de reñir con ella pero la oji verde lo detuvo con una sonrisa.

Volteo a ver a Hiren con la suficiencia de un adulto y no la de una niña.

-"Lo are"-

-"Bien, empiezas mañana mismo"-dijo con toda la dignidad que le quedaba y salio airosa de la habitación.

Mei Ling no pudo evitar un gritito de alegría y abrazo con fuerza a los castaños quienes hicieron lo mismo.

Los niños 1- Hiren 0

_Continuara…_

N/A: XD Hola a todos!! Am ok veamos…primero que nada…

x-x por favor no me mateeen!! Juro que intente escribir miles de veces pero simplemente no salia…aun asi el cap es algo largo (ok ok no mucho) pero al menos espero que no este aburrido y que alguien recuerde esta historia

:O cuantas cosas han pasado en este cap! xD espero que tengan preguntas…xD y oaja q las pueda responder jajajaja y ya saben, las respuestas en el profile!

Nos veremos luego, dejen reviews por favor! X-x me hacen seguir adelante!

GRACIAS POR LEER

XX


	6. Fortaleza

**Una maldicion**

**Capitulo 5- Fortaleza**

Sacudió el polvo del mueble con paciencia y algo de torpeza, intento estirar la mano para alcanzar la siguiente repisa pero le fue imposible.

Era demasiado pequeña.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Sakura busco a su alrededor alguna silla para alcanzar el lugar. La sala estaba vacía y la mansión estaba tan tranquila que la ponía nerviosa.

Llevaba una semana viviendo y trabajando ahí, pensaba mientras alcanzaba un banco que por suerte estaba en el pasillo, subió a el y comenzó a sacudir.

Una semana en la que tenía que despertar muy temprano, vestirse y arreglar su habitación para después buscar a Hiren y que ella le diera sus ocupaciones.

Para su desgracia, era la mas pequeña de entre todas y lo que parecía rutina para los otros era una tortura para ella, además del echo de que Hiren se la vivía dándole tareas que suponían un gran esfuerzo, al final del día quedaba tan cansada que solo quería tomar un baño y dormir.

Lo cual tenía como consecuencia algo muy simple…no tenia tiempo para Mei Ling o Syaoran…

Había ocasiones en que Mei Ling se le acercaba mientras trabajaba y la ayudaba un poco, a veces simplemente hablaban. En cambio Syaoran se la vivía evitándola.

"Deberes del clan", solía defenderlo su hermana, pero ella no sabia que podía ser tan importante como para que no se vieran en todo el día.

Se sentía un poco decepcionada…

Bajo del banco con cuidado y lo movió hasta el pasillo, su siguiente trabajo era en la cocina y se vio tentada a llevarlo consigo pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para decidirlo pues otro sirviente llego y se lo llevo.

Suspirando con cansancio, la pequeña camino hasta la cocina.

Era un cuarto grande y hermoso, equipado de manera eficiente y lleno de sirvientes que se ocupaban de todos los alimentos de los habitantes de la mansión.

-´"Toma las papas de la bolsa y comienza a pelarlas"- le ordeno la mujer en jefe, Sakura asintió en silencio y comenzó con sus tareas. La mayoría de los sirvientes no la tenían en mucha estima pues en su opinión había ganado un trabajo por nada y algunos encontraban bastante justo que Hiren la hiciera trabajar mas.

Aun cuando fuera solo una niña que en su vida había echo trabajo de alguna clase…

Su madre y ella ganaban dinero actuando la calle de vez en cuando, ella cantaba y su madre bailaba, era muy divertido y recordarlo le había echo un hueco en el estomago.

Extrañaba demasiado a su madre…a su pequeña casa en el árbol…a su libertad…

Suspiro con fuerza para que las lagrimas no llegaran a sus ojos, la verdad era que eso había terminado y solo esperaba que su madre fuera alguien muy feliz ahora, que tuviera todo lo que se merecía y que alguien la amara tanto como ella lo hacia.

Continuo con sus pensamientos en silencio mientras pelaba las papas, en realidad, si tenía un poco de perspectiva, quizá estaba mejor ahí…

Tenía una cama y una habitación propia, comida asegurada tres veces al día y un par de buenos amigos…bueno, se corrigió mientras fruncía el seño, al menos una buena amiga.

Syaoran la evitaba constantemente cuando ella iba a buscarlo o se topaban en la mansión y eso la molestaba mucho por que se había quedado ahí por ambos y ahora él actuaba así.

-"Ya casi es la hora de la cena"-anuncio la encargada de la cocina cuando ya terminaba con su labor –"Dense prisa con los preparativos y Sakura ve a darte un baño que estas echa un desastre"- los otros sirvientes sonrieron mezquinamente y continuaron con su trabajo.

Sakura bufo un poco molesta, ella no estaba tan desastrosa, además esa mujer la molestaba mucho con lo del baño por que cuando entro aparentemente "olía horrible".

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se quito el delantal y lo colgó a la entrada de la cocina, después planeo caminar sin decir una sola palabra hasta su habitación pero para su desgracia se topo con Hiren.

-"O ya veo que aquí sigues…"-agrego después de verla despectivamente-"Espero que te dirijas a darte un baño por en verdad lo necesitas"-dijo y después siguió con su camino.

La castaña apretó los puños y cerro los ojos mientras seguía caminando, pidiendo paciencia a los cielos…

Llego al pequeño cuarto que fungía como su habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, encendió las luces y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse.

Su habitación se parecía bastante a lo que queda de los aviones después de que chocaran.

A pesar de que prácticamente no tenia nada cuando llego, a excepción de un par de vestidos y algunas cosas de su madre, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para dejar todos sus uniformes hechos un desastre junto con los zapatos y otras cosas.

Con mucha paciencia busco lo que tenia que ponerse y lo tomo, después salió y entro al baño que tenían en común los sirvientes, ya en parte deseando un poco el baño si eso la libraba de las tareas…

Era extraño como los hábitos mas simples pueden parecer complicados cuando tienes solo 8 años y una gran imaginación.

La gran bañera era casi un barco a los ojos de Sakura, era honda y tenia que usar un pequeño banco para poder subir en ella, las llaves hacían demasiado ruido y de vez en cuando sentía que si no tenía cuidado podría ahogarse ahí…

La oji-verde espero pacientemente hasta que el agua estuviera a un buen punto, tomo el banco y se acerco a la bañera como alguien que se acerca a su condena de muerte…

Subió y observo el agua, soltó una exhalación profunda y después tomo todo el aire que pudo, cerro los ojos y salto dentro.

Había algo extrañamente relajante en estar sumergida completamente en el agua, sentir la libertad que te deba y al mismo tiempo sentir como tus pulmones se aplastaban y te exigían aire.

Sakura se quedo muy quieta con los ojos cerrados, solo escuchando ese extraño sonido que siempre oía dentro del agua…casi sentía como si algo le cantara…

_-"Se que esto es lo mejor"-_

La niña abrió los ojos con asombro ante esa voz y salió a la "superficie", tomando todo el aire que había perdido y mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba sola…

-_"No quiero lastimarla…"-_

¿Syaoran?

Vaya, así que podía escucharlo aun cuando estuviera lejos, eso era algo nuevo. Se pregunto por que no había sido capaz antes…

_-"No se como __decírselo"-_

-"¿Decir que?"-pregunto en un susurro, casi olvidando que él no podía escucharla.

Se quedo en silencio, esperando por otra frase pero nada llego, el agua se puso fría y su piel se arrugo así que finalmente decidió darse un baño "rápido" y subir.

Cuando subió, una hora después, todos se apuraban de aquí para allá a servir los platos para la comida, la cena ya había comenzado.

-"¡Que te tomo tanto tiempo!"-le grito la encargada de la cocina, Sakura no contesto y solo levanto los hombros, no estaba prestando demasiada atención por que si lo hubiera echo probablemente se hubiera asustado.

La verdad era que ser sociable no era su don y a veces prefería evadir a las personas, especialmente a los adultos enojados.

-"¡Date prisa y lleva esto a la mesa!"-le dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba una gran charola, Sakura asintió y camino con mucho cuidado hasta el comedor.

Creo que todo era como solía decir su madre, que en realidad el cielo y el infierno están aquí en la tierra...

De acuerdo, definamos infierno, pensaba Syaoran mientras se caminaba hacia el comedor.

Infierno: dígase aquel lugar donde este Hiren y por consecuente tu vida sea un asco.

Bueno, tal vez sonaba un poco amargado para su edad...¡pero no podía evitarlo!

¡Esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas y lograba hacerlo rabiar!

Le había asignado tarea tras tarea en el concilio, también aumento sus deberes escolares y para terminar incremento las horas de entrenamiento físico.

Se sentía molido, su cuerpo y mente estaban agotados por que además de lo que Hiren le hacia, él siempre estaba pensando en su _problemita..._

Suspiro frustrado y se paso las manos por el cabello, ¿Se lo diría a Sakura?

¿Como lo tomaría ella? ¿Lo aceptaría o saldría corriendo por la puerta?

Bueno, sonrió un poco para sí, ella no era de las personas que salían corriendo fácilmente y él la..._admiraba_...por eso.

Dejo sus pensamientos para después en cuanto entro por la puerta principal del comedor, ya todo estaba listo y solo esperaban por él. Mei Ling estaba sentada junto a su silla y fue la única que recibió una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, para todos los demás, ese niño no tenia sentimientos.

Se sentó en silencio y Hiren se sentó al centro de la mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro, desde que habían muerto sus padres ella había tomado el control de todo y no importa cuantas veces habían intentado quitarla, ella siempre se sentaba ahí.

Las sirvientas rápidamente comenzaron a servir los diferentes platos y a servir las bebidas en sus vasos, por regla general las comidas se pasaban en silencio por parte de Mei y Syaoran, Hiren se la pasaba regañando a los sirvientes y comentando lo mal que estaba todo.

El castaño no sabia como podían aguantar todo eso, si fuera posible para él simplemente irse lo haría sin dudar, pero suponía que era por que tenían un lugar para vivir y alguna que otra comodidad...la paga no era muy buena.

Del dinero de sus padres ya no quedaba mucho y Hiren seguía derrochándolo, si seguían así pronto irían a la quiebra...

¿Pero que podía decir él? Nada

Mastico con un poco mas de fuerza su comida y apretó disimuladamente su tenedor, como odiaba ser tan pequeño.

Tal vez si no fuera tan pequeña la bandeja pesaría menos, pensaba Sakura camino al comedor, y quizá podría ver por donde iba también.

Pero en realidad lo dudaba mucho, esa cosa estaba pesadísima y la cubierta de plata que tenia no le ayudaba en mucho en su visión, caminaba con extremo cuidado para no derramar todo y aun que las otras sirvientas la veían con desprecio, a la oji-verde no le importaba.

Al ver la puerta que separaba al comedor de la cocina Sakura sintió el hueco en el estomago de nuevo y sabia a la perfección a que se debía, prácticamente todas las noches tenia que ir al comedor y servir la comida para Mei, Hiren y Syaoran...

El orgullo es algo malo, siempre lo había dicho su madre, especialmente cuando este nos hace actuar de manera cruel con otras personas. Pero también existía otra clase de orgullo, pensó ella, la clase que nos hace sentir que valemos algo...no mas ni menos que otros...solo algo.

Y ese era la clase de orgullo que la oji-verde siempre pensó que tenia, del que no lastima a nadie y que solo exige su lugar en el mundo...bueno eso siempre había pensado...

Por que cuando llego a la cocina y vio a esas tres personas sentadas ahí, ignorándola, algo extraño le paso, tal vez fuera por que estaba muy cansada, tal vez fuera por que la bandeja estaba muy pesada... aun que probablemente fuera culpa del baño que tomo...

Sakura se acerco a la mesa y en lugar de dejar suavemente la bandeja y retirarse sin decir nada, dejo caer con fuerza su carga y esta hizo un ruido que atrajo la atención de todos...justo en el momento para que su contenido salpicara "levemente" las caras de los comensales.

Por un instante todo quedo en silencio...solo por un minuto...por que casi de inmediato Hiren se levanto enfurecida y airadamente, pero extrañamente a la pequeña Sakura no le importo, la vio directamente a los ojos y ni siquiera sus gritos y amenazas lograron asustarla.

Syaoran se levanto de inmediato y le ordeno a Mei con la mirada que se quedara sentada, se puso frente a Sakura y enfrento a Hiren, dispuesto a pelear su lugar ahí y hasta a justificar sus acciones, esperaba que la oji-verde le gritara algo o que se pusiera frenética pero solo observaba a Hiren con frialdad.

Sakura estaba harta, pensaba mientras veía sin mirar a Hiren y oía sin escucharla realmente.

Harta de los uniformes, los horarios, las reglas, el desprecio, la desconfianza…la falta de libertad la estaba asfixiando.

-"¡Y cuando termines de limpiar todo esto tú…!"

-"Ya termine"- dijo con todo el aplomo de un adulto, mirando a su atacante a los ojos-"Yo-ya-termine"- repitió con un tono lleno de frustración, la miro por ultima vez y sonrió al ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa, después levanto la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta sin ser apenas consiente de Syaoran.

Cuando paso junto a Mei le sonrió con tristeza, la niña la miro llena de dolor y sus ojos le suplicaron que no se fuera, Sakura no quería herirla a ella pero no podía seguir así. Se despidió suave y rápidamente y salió por la puerta principal.

Afuera el aire frio la recibió de lleno y la golpeo en el rostro, su cuerpo se estremeció por la temperatura y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire fresco.

Con una sonrisa y sin mirar atrás, Sakura corrió por el camino y salió de la mansión.

Syaoran miro de frente a Hiren y evito un par de golpes que quiso propinarle e hizo caso omiso de sus pobres oídos que se lamentaban por los gritos de la mujer.

-"¡Jamás volverá a poner un pie en esta casa, esa mocosa es una…!"-

-"¿_Y entonces como pretendes que siga esta farsa, Hiren?"-_ dibujo en el aire mientras la enfrentaba, por un momento los gritos de la mujer pararon para mirarlo con desprecio y odio.

-"_Por que sabes perfectamente lo que pasara si los del concilio descubren tu "pequeño engaño"-_

-"¡No es solo mío! Y te recuerdo que todo esto fue tu idea"-

-"_Pues espero que tengas una mejor respuesta para el concilio"-_ los ojos de Hiren llamearon llenos de odio, el castaño soporto la mirada y le devolvió una igual de feroz.

Finalmente Hiren se tranquilizo, se paro derecha y se sacudió la comida con desdén.

-"Tráela"- y después de eso salió altaneramente por la puerta, golpeando a un par de sirvientes en el camino.

Syaoran suspiro silenciosamente con frustración, se aseguro de que Mei Ling estuviera bien y salió por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Cuando el frio viento le pego en el rostro, no sintió nada mas por que esa frialdad le envolvió el cuerpo y cubrió su alma…

¡Era libre!

Sakura apenas podía creerlo, se quito el mandil y la tiara blanca y los arrojo sin decoro en el suelo. Mientras corria entre los arboles, sintiendo el viento en su cara y la alegría dentro de ella pensó en su madre.

En aquel horrible día cuando todo había cambiado para siempre.

Aun corriendo, recordó claramente la sensación de desesperanza que tuvo al ver a su madre en el suelo, sangrando, el miedo cuando la llevo al hospital y no sabia que le ocurriría y finalmente el increíble dolor al verla despierta, viva y sin recuerdos de ella…

Sus pasos se hicieron mas lentos hasta que finalmente se encontró caminando sin dirección por entre los arboles, el frio viento derrepente ya no le pareció tan liberador y fresco, ahora le parecía simplemente helado.

También había conocido a Syaoran por esos días, la había ayudado a encontrar su colgante y la había consolado, había tratado de invitarla a su casa y agradecerle pero no lo había logrado.

Le había dado un lugar donde quedarse y mas importante…

Ella sentía que le había dado un amigo pero…ya no estaba tan segura de nada.

Era obvio que había algo mas allá de la simple amabilidad de él y de Mei para con ella cuando se esforzaron tanto en tenerla en su casa. No le gustaba pensar mal de la gente o desconfiar de ella tan rápido y sin razones pero…algo no encajaba.

Pero Syaoran no iba a decírselo ¿verdad?, la había estado evitando últimamente y cuando le había insinuado algo a Mei, la pobre niña se había puesto tan nerviosa que simplemente había pasado el tema.

Finalmente se detuvo, puso su mano en el tronco de un gran árbol y se quedo ahí…muy quieta, escuchando todo a su alrededor.

-"_Si me dejas, puedo explicarte"-_

La voz la sorprendió por completo y cuando se dio la vuelta se tomo con un muy agitado Syaoran a unos metros de ella, mirándola fijamente.

Sin mover sus labios ni despegar la mirada, comenzó a hablarle pues ella estaba muda.

-"_Se a la perfección que no eres tonta y que sospechas de nuestras razones para aceptarte y la verdad es que deberías hacerlo…"-_pudo ver como tomaba aire profundamente y continuaba –"_Una vez te dije que estaba maldito…y es la verdad, tengo una maldición sobre mi que me impide hablar…veras, mis padres…ellos…murieron hace un par de años…"-_era muy duro para él pensar en eso pero tenia que seguir adelante, se lo debía.

_-"Cuando ellos murieron, yo estaba muy molesto y no sabia lo que pasaba, creía que ellos nos habían abandonado a propósito a Mei Ling y a mi para dejarnos a merced de Hiren, pero la verdad es que solo era un niño asustado"-cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza un momento, recordando-"Cuando finalmente deje que mi miedo me dominara dije algo muy estúpido y fui maldecido por la misma muerte, 'Hasta que encuentres a aquel que pueda escucharte sin oírte, que pueda entenderte sin hablar y que este dispuesto a dar lo que mas ama por ti, __estarás maldito', eso fue parte de lo que me dijo"-_

Sakura se quedo de piedra un instante…maldecido…¿por la muerte misma?, pero eso no era lo mas importante, podía ver y sentir que él de verdad se odiaba por haber dicho lo que sea que provoco la maldición.

-"_Así que cuando te conocí y me di cuenta de que podías escuchar mis pensamientos, pensé que tal vez tendría una pequeña oportunidad de librarme de la maldición"-sonrió tristemente y la miro a los ojos-"Pero eso es completamente injusto para ti así que no lo hare"-_

La niña se sorprendió ante esa declaración.

-"¡Pero por supuesto que haremos algo al respecto yo…!"-

_-"No es justo para ti, apenas me conoces y no he sido __ni siquiera un buen amigo para ti…no puedo pedirte que sacrifiques lo que mas amas en el mundo por mi"-_

lo decía con verdadera resolución, viviría con la maldición que se había provocado y no lastimaría a nadie mas en el camino.

Sakura guardo silencio un momento pensando después le sonrio y le dijo:

-"Puede que lo que digas es cierto, pero…creo que si soy tu amiga"-le regalo una sonrisa aun mas feliz, una que Syaoran no pudo entender pero le causo un sonrojo-"Creo que si tuviste la suficiente confianza en mi como para decirme lo de la maldición y venir aquí después de cómo me comporte en la mansión…entonces si eres mi amigo"-

-_"Eso estaba completamente justificado, no tenias por que sopórtalo mas y lo siento por ponerte…"-_

-"No, no para nada"-le sonrió tristemente-"En realidad fue mi culpa, no estaba pensando en nadie mas que en mi y no considere lo que sentían los otros pero te prometo que no seré así de nuevo"-

Syaoran le sonrió también.

-_"En ese caso vamos a casa"-_y le extendió la mano.

Sakura dudo y después su cara se lleno de preocupación.

-"Pero después de la forma en la que me comporte…"-

-_"No te preocupes por eso, eres mi 'Elegida' y Hiren te necesita"-_

La castaña lo miro con extrañeza…su ¿Qué?

-_"Elegida, por lo de la maldición y todo eso, los miembros del concilio saben de ella pero piensan que la rompí por lo de la otra vez…"-_

-"Y si descubren que fue mentira…"-

Syaoran sonrió malignamente. –"_Hiren estará en problemas"-_

Sakura sonrió de la misma forma y después comenzó a reír, era una idea tan linda creer que tenia algo de poder contra esa mujer. Llena de resolución camino hacia Syaoran y tomo su mano. Ambos se sonrieron en complicidad y caminaron hacia la mansión.

-"Por cierto, ¡Vamos a romperla!"-

Syaoran negó suavemente con la cabeza. –_"No, no lo haremos, aprenderé a vivir de esta forma y…"-_

-"¡Ah vamos Syaoran! , que diversión tiene ser la 'Elegida' si no puedo hacer nada"-

-"_Puedes volver a tirarle la comida encima a Hiren…fue genial"-_la castaña sonrio al escuchar la risa de Syaoran en su mente, quería que todos la escucharan, especialmente Mei Ling, la pobre ya había tenido suficiente.

-"Nada de eso, romperemos la maldición y no me importan tus quejas, yo quiero hacerlo además no hay prisa tenemos tiempo para…"-

Al sentir que Syaoran se tensaba a su lado, de repente ya no se sintió tan optimista.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- el niño negó con la cabeza y mantuvo la vista baja.-"No tenemos tanto tiempo…"-Sakura supuso con tristeza.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?"-

El castaño la miro a los ojos –"_No importa, ya te dije que no vamos a…"-_

Sakura se detuvo, lo miro enojada y le dijo muy seriamente.

-"Si yo tuviera una maldición y tu fueras él único que podría ayudarme, me dejarías asi"-Syaoran se puso serio y negó con la cabeza-"Exactamente por eso lo hago, además también lo hago por Mei, ella merece escuchar tu molesta voz también"- le saco la lengua y lo obligo a seguir caminando—pero Syaoran no se movió.

-"¿Syaoran?"-

De repente Sakura se vio envuelta en los bracitos de Syaoran, que la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo temblaba, su cabeza oculta en su hombro y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-"_Gracias…Sakura"-_

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazo también, ahí en medio del aire helado…ya no se sentía tan sola.

* * *

_N/A: ejem…aa…Hola! jee…jeee…ejem…x3 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA lo siento taaaaaaaaaanto tanto taaaaaaaaaaanto de verdad! este capitulo me costo mucho y se que no es muy bueno pero créanme que intente hacerlo un millón de veces, la verdad es que tengo dos excusas muy pobres._

_La primera es que xD mi vida se acabo por que entre a la universidad jajajaja o sii sufro mucho y pues no disponía de mucho tiempo u.u_

_Y la segunda bueno am…suena tonto pero necesito estar xD en un emo estado de animo para poder escribir y aun que la universidad es orrible!...llevo tiempo siendo am…feliz…_

_en fin en fin, disculpen por tanto tiempo x-x JAMAS me había tardado tanto y espero que no estén muy decepcionados, la historia tomara mas vida x3 lo prometo._

_Muchisiisisisimas gracias por sus reviews! la verdad es que son la gran razón para que siga aburriéndolos con mis cosas xD _

_Las respuestas están en mi Profile._

_GRACIAS POR TODO xD ojala se acuerden de la historia…_

_Nos veremos! tan pronto como pueda!_

_XX_


	7. Despedidas

**Capitulo 6**

**"Despedidas****"**

La risa de Mei Ling lleno el cuarto y los dos niños castaños que estaban con ella se sonrieron entre sí al escucharla. Estaban en la alfombra de la habitación de la niña más pequeña, tomando un bocadillo que Wei les había llevado hacia unos momentos.

Desde el "pequeño" incidente de Sakura las cosas habían cambiado, Hiren se mantenía fuera de su camino, Syaoran llegaba lo mas temprano posible y pasaban horas hablando y jugando los tres juntos y bueno, Sakura ya no se quejaba tanto de sus tareas.

Las cosas se sentían mas…tranquilas, o eso pensaba ella, pero la verdad era que el tema de la maldición seguía rondando por su cabeza.

El plazo era el noveno cumpleaños de Syaoran, es decir, un mes.

Tenia exactamente un mes para descubrir la manera de romper la maldición y, según Syaoran, no perder aquello que más amaba.

Al reír por un comentario interno de Syaoran sintió que su corazón se calentaba, al ver a Mei Ling llena de alegría se sentía en casa, pero no tenía muy claro que era eso que tanto amaba.

Su madre había pasado por su mente en mas de una ocasión, y la verdad era que sin duda alguna ella era la persona que mas amaba, sostuvo en sus manos el colgante en forma de gota de agua que su madre le había dado y que había perdido el día de su cumpleaños por un breve lapso.

Desde ese entonces había tenido mucho cuidado con él.

Su madre, su mejor amiga, la persona que pensó que estaría con ella hasta el fin del tiempo.

Apretó con fuerza el colgante, sintiéndose tan triste que quería llorar, inconsciente de que a su alrededor todo se había vuelto silencio.

No había visto a su madre desde hace ya casi un año, no sabia como estaba o lo que le había pasado, simplemente había supuesto que ese doctor tan amable cuidaría de ella… ¿pero que tal sino había sido así?

Sintió una punzada en el pecho ante la mera idea de su madre en las calles, de nuevo, completamente sola. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Syaoran le paso un brazo por los hombros y recargo su cabeza en la suya, en completo silencio, simplemente diciendo palabras amables para ella en su mente, Mei Ling también se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

-"Todo ira bien, Sakura"- sentencio la pelinegra con un tono triste.

La oji-verde cerró los ojos con más fuerza pero se recargo en los dos niños que sufrían con ella…personas a las que ella quería y que estaba segura, lloraría si también los dejaba atrás.

Amar era tan difícil a veces…ser amada dolía también.

Al día siguiente Sakura termino sus deberes rápidamente, no tomo ningún descanso, (ni siquiera el de la comida) y espero a que Syaoran llegara a casa junto a la puerta principal.

Tenia que ir todos los días al Consejo, escuchar lo que decían y "aprender" de ellos, aun que en su opinión Syaoran aprendía muy bien por si solo. Por supuesto que no había hablado mas a su alrededor y eso era muy peligroso, pero él les informo que no podría hablar mas por un tiempo pues sus cuerdas vocales estaban muy lastimadas.

Por suerte se lo habían creído, pero sabían que no duraría para siempre.

Después de lo que había pasado anoche, la castaña había decido salir y buscar a su madre, si la encontraba en buenas condiciones entonces se alejaría de nuevo y rezaría para que su vida fuera lo que ella se merecía.

Si no estaba bien, entonces se quedaría con ella, no importaba donde, y no se separarían jamás.

Esa decisión le había costado mucho y aun que amaba a su madre, no estaba segura de que era lo que esperaba encontrar…

El reloj de la casa, un viejo cucú, anuncio que eran las 7 en punto. Syaoran estaba a punto de entrar.

Y como si adivinara lo que Sakura pensaba, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Sakura abrió de inmediato.

-"Bienvenido a casa"-dijo en un tono de completa serenidad y reverencia, con toda educación en su rostro, tomando las orillas de su falda y extendiéndolas mientras se inclinaba, como una princesa en un hermoso vestido.

-_"Gracias"-_respondió mentalmente Syaoran haciendo una inclinación muy propia de un caballero, una mano doblada al frente y otra atrás.

Después de la pequeña bienvenida ambos se sonrieron, Sakura estaba ansiosa.

-"¿Listo?"- el castaño sonrió ante su impaciencia, parecía un juguete de cuerda que no dejaba de brincar.

-_"Claro, solo tengo que saludar a Mei…"-_

-"¡Hola, Syao!"-la pequeña niña corrió a los brazos de su hermano y le dio un gran abrazo. Después miro a Sakura e hizo lo mismo.

La castaña sonrió tristemente y la abrazo con fuerza, explicarle a Mei Ling el asunto con su madre no había sido sencillo, la niña le había tomado mucho cariño y otra separación mas no seria nada buena para ella, a Sakura le dolía el pecho solo de pensarlo.

Pero Syaoran había sido firme apoyando a Sakura.

"_Los niños y los papas deben estar juntos todo el tiempo que puedan Mei"_

También ese letrero le había provocado dolor a la oji-verde. La maldición había comenzado por que Syaoran quería a sus padres de regreso, los _necesitaba_ de regreso.

Ahora ella se sentía egoísta por dejar a su madre en el hospital.

-_"¿Lista?"-_la voz del niño la saco de sus pensamientos, ella asintió y le dio un ultimo abrazo a Mei Ling.

Syaoran le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente a su hermana y se despidió de ella. La imagen de Mei Ling, con una mirada triste y despidiéndolos con su pequeña mano hizo que el dolor en el pecho de Sakura incrementara.

Le saludo de regreso y le dio la espalda a la mansión junto con Syaoran, escabulléndose por la puerta secreta en el jardín. Todo esto parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad…Hiren no estaba alrededor, había salido a no-se-que asunto con la empresa, la verdad no les daba buena espina pero al menos les daba la libertad para salir y buscar.

Entrar en un hospital, cualquiera que este fuera, buscando información de una paciente y de su doctor no era algo común, ni siquiera para los adultos, por lo que el par de niños ideo un plan.

-"_Yo voy"-_

-"¡Si tu entras alguien te puede identificar! Hasta podrían avisarle a Hiren…"- respondió inmediatamente la castaña.

-"…"- verdaderamente seria un problema si eso llegara a pasar pero-"_Tu permaneciste muchos días junto a tu madre, quizá alguien pueda reconocerte"-_

-"…"-Sakura lo pensó un poco, si bien era cierto, ella era una persona desaparecida, nadie la reclamaría jamás y no tenia familia o lo que fuera para que la reportaran-"No creo que nadie me recuerde, especialmente con esto"-dijo señalando su uniforme de sirvienta.

-"Además yo no tengo idea de donde puedan mantener esos datos…"-agrego la pequeña con una sonrisa y un tono de gracia, excusándose a si misma por no saber.

-"_Esta bien…"-_

-"AAAAH"-el grito lleno de dolor y lloriqueos que lo siguieron alertaron al personal del Hospital Kayu.

Una pequeña avanzaba con la ayuda de otro niño no mucho mayor que ella, la cara del niño era una mascara de tensión y nerviosismo.

De inmediato las enfermeras se acercaron a ellos y tomaron a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos para subirla a una camilla, sin advertir como ella le guiñaba el ojo al niño y éste salía corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Mientras Syaoran corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos, rogaba silenciosamente que a Sakura no le hicieran nada malo o la reconocieran, leyó cada uno de los letreros en cada una de las puertas por las que iba pasando, de repente se detuvo enfrente de una y al buscar por alguna persona o cámara de seguridad a su alrededor y no sentir peligro, forzó la cerradura con un pequeño hechizo y entro al cuarto de registros.

La oji-verde, por su parte estaba concentrada en lloriquear y quejarse ante cualquier toque de las enfermeras, de igual forma, se encargaba de que sus palabras fueran incomprensibles para ellos y ganar más tiempo para Syaoran.

Finalmente llego el doctor e intento tranquilizar a Sakura.

-"Bueno bueno, pero que pasa aquí"-les sonrió a las enfermeras para que se tranquilizaran y se retiraran, las mujeres accedieron, el doctor Kinomoto era excelente con los niños-"Parece ser que tenemos un par de grandiosos pulmones"-

Sakura miro fijamente al hombre frente a ella, pensando que probablemente su mente ya le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

¡Ese era el doctor que había atendido a su madre!

Se le quedo mirando fijamente, implorando al cielo que ni siquiera la recordara ni nada por el estilo…

Los ojos del doctor la miraron fijamente, detuvo sus anotaciones un segundo y se quito las pequeñas gafas que tenia en la nariz, acerco su rostro ahora completamente serio y sin la sonrisa que segundos antes parecía pintada en sus labios.

-"Tu eres…"-susurro el hombre suavemente mientras observaba fijamente los rasgos de la pequeña niña frente a él, sus cabellos eran largos y castaños, su tez blanca pero sus ojos, esos ojos los veía cada día al despertar, cada mañana en el desayuno y cada noche antes de ir a dormir –"Tu eres…"-una alarma sonó en el edificio, desconcentrándolo por un instante que la oji verde aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí.

¡El doctor la reconocía!

Su corazón temblaba en su pecho, latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que sentía como si se fuera a colapsar en cualquier instante, pero sus piernas no se detuvieron por nada, siguió corriendo directamente hacia la salida y cuando alcanzo a distinguirla entre el mar de batas blancas que corrían de aquí para allá, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una mujer entro.

Llevaba un vestido largo y fresco, su cabello ondeaba libremente detrás de ella y en sus manos llevaba una pequeña lonchera, Sakura se detuvo de inmediato al ver a la mujer.

-"¿Ma...mama?"-susurro confundida mientras la susodicha se acercaba lentamente a ella sin prestarle atención, estaba distraída con las alarmas y con el personal corriendo, obviamente preocupada por alguien y buscándolo en cada persona que tenia a la vista.

Una cortina se abrió abruptamente detrás de Sakura y el doctor Kinomoto salió apresurado, también buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

La niña no sabia que hacer, ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo la hacia querer correr hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas y abrazarla para jamás separarse de nuevo pero…

-"¡Fujitaka!"-grito Nadeshiko al ver a su esposo entre la multitud, inmediatamente el hombre la encontró con la mirada y se encamino hacia ella, encontrándola a medio camino se abrazaron.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto suavemente su mujer al ver a todos tan agitados, el hombre la abrazo con fuerza y beso su frente suavemente.

-"Debe haber alguna clase de problema de infiltración en los archivos"-le explico lo mas tranquilo que pudo –"Pronto lo arreglaran, no te preocupes"- y como por arte de magia la alarma dejo de sonar.

Se escucho un suspiro general en la habitación y lentamente todos volvieron a su rutina.

Fujitaka seguía buscando desesperadamente entre la muchedumbre a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

-"¿Algo esta mal?"-volvió a preguntar su esposa, él le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente, no queriendo alterarla ni molestarla.

-"Todo esta bien querida, solo pensé que había visto a alguien"-sintió como ella asentía suavemente después de unos minutos, Fujitaka Kinomoto seguía buscando entre la gente, esperanzado por encontrar a esa pequeña niña que se parecía tanto a su esposa.

-_"Corre mas rápido"-_le pedía una y otra vez Syaoran mientras tiraba de su mano para sacarla del hospital lo mas rápido posible, en su otra mano llevaba la hoja que buscaban y por la que se habían metido en tantos problemas, pero Sakura no parecía consiente de nada a su alrededor.

Los ojos verdes estaban absolutamente perdidos y mirando hacia el infinito mientras obligaba a sus piernas a moverse rápidamente por petición de Syaoran.

Su madre estaba viva, estaba sana y salva y aparentemente era feliz.

Una lágrima cayo por su mejilla y antes de poder detenerlas, muchas mas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, los cerro con fuerza intentando reprimirlas y apretó el agarre que Syaoran tenia en su mano, comenzó a correr.

Movió sus piernas tan rápido como le fue posible, aun mas rápido que Syaoran, absolutamente desesperada por alejarse del hospital y regresar a la mansión.

El sol se estaba ocultando ya como lo hacia siempre tarde en esa época del año, dos niños corrían rápidamente en dirección a su casa y una pareja caminaba lentamente tomados de la mano en dirección contraria de regreso a su hogar.

-_"Adiós, Mamá"-_

_n/a: Hola a todos! primero que nada…FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO! XD jajajaja bueno no fue milagro de navidad pero al menos intente actualizar lo mas cercano al año nuevo jejeje_

_Ejem, si lo se - me tarde demasiado! sigo intentando acabar lo mas rápido posible! lo prometo!_

_Espero que todos se la hayan pasado de maravilla en estas fiestas, que el nuevo año les traiga felicidad y salud! Mucho animo! Gracias a todos lo que siguen pendientes y recuerdan la historia! déjenme un review! xD kiero saber que piensan! jajajaja pareceré revista jajajajaja_

_Cuidence! Respuestas a reviews en mi profile!_

_XX_


	8. Travesura

**Capitulo 7**

"**Travesura"**

¿Cómo rompes una maldición?

No lo haces, te alejas de su camino.

No precisamente el mejor consejo en su situación pero uno que había escuchado antes…

Quien sabe, pero ella honestamente no pensaba que las maldiciones existieran antes de conocer a Syaoran, digo, la magia era algo natural para ella. Nació con ella y todo estaba conectado a ella por lo mucho que amaba cantar.

La magia en su voz no era una maldición, ella jamás lo pensó así, tampoco su madre lo hizo pero ella siempre fue muy clara al decirle que pocas personas lo tomarían como algo 'aceptable' o hasta 'normal'.

'Normal'. Pfff.

¿A quien le interesaba ser normal?

Como fuera, cantar era parte de ella misma y no lo había echo desde que había traído a Syaoran desde su casa del árbol hasta la mansión Li aquella noche. Logro atravesar los hechizos que envolvían la mansión (no que fueran muy fuertes, si le preguntaban) y simplemente materializarlos ahí.

Ese era su poder. Esa era su magia.

Eso era lo que mas amaba en el mundo, después de su madre.

Se dio cuenta después de volver a la mansión Li tras aquella incursión al hospital. Su madre era lo que mas amaba en el mundo, más allá del nuevo sentimiento que crecía rápidamente por Mei Ling y Syaoran y mas allá de su propia magia.

Pero ella ya era mas feliz como estaba ahora, estaba a salvo y tendría lo que siempre se había merecido.

Así que, su magia, eso era lo que rompería la maldición ¿Realmente era eso?

¿Tenia que dar toda su magia?

El pecho le dolía y el pánico en ella aumentaba al considerar si quiera el futuro completamente desamparada y sin sus poderes, sin su voz que podía entonar cualquier nota, que podía imitar a un hombre anciano o a un bebe llorar.

Pero dejar a Syaoran mudo para siempre…

No podía con ese sentimiento, la oprimía por completo y le quitaba el aliento, dejar a Mei Ling en silencio por toda la vida, dejarlos a merced de los ancianos cuando se enteraran que todo fue un truco…dejarlos para siempre con Hiren…

Había polvo en la estantería, mejor se ponía a limpiarla, sabia que ninguno de estos pensamientos llevaban a ningún lugar, iba a hacer lo que sentía era lo correcto para ellos no importaba cuanto lo pensara.

Se acerco lentamente, arrastrando los pies desganada hasta la repisa y soltó un suspiro de frustración pues, como casi todo en la casa, estaba muy alto y necesitaba algo sobre que pararse para alcanzar.

Después de un minuto de pensamientos llenos de maldiciones para la repisa, su estatura y el universo en general, se le ocurrió una idea.

Sonrió maliciosamente y se aseguro que nadie estuviera a su alrededor, casi brincaba de la emoción pero al final puso sus pensamientos en orden…

Suave…y muy precisamente soltó un chiflido y la repisa tembló un poco, Sakura quería reírse…esto iba a ser divertido.

Dio otro silbido, esta vez mas prolongado y con entonación y la repisa prácticamente bailo con el sonido. Siguió intentando un par de veces con diferentes melodías hasta que finalmente la repisa se levanto de sus soportes y cuidadosamente bajo hasta un poco mas abajo de su cabeza, mantuvo el silbido constante y entonado unos minutos mientras limpiaba tranquilamente.

Cuando termino, cambio suavemente el ritmo del chiflido y la repisa comenzó a levantarse…lo malo fue que Sakura estaba tan emocionada que le era difícil encontrar la entonación que le permitiría alcanzar la altura necesaria para poder…

-"¡Pero que demonios…!"- grito una mujer encolerizada, y Sakura perdió el ritmo

La repisa hizo ruido cuando cayo…nada comparado cuando las estatuillas sobre ella se hicieron añicos por el impacto.

La castaña suspiro resignada, ya casi había sacado la tonada correcta…

Espero pacientemente a que Hiren comenzara a gritar y volverse loca por haber hecho un desastre, de como jamás en su vida seria capaz de pagar todo lo que había roto y lo inútil que era…lo usual.

Pero los gritos jamás llegaron.

Sakura levanto la mirada hacia la mujer parada a unos pasos de distancia, y le pareció estupefacta.

Genial, ¿Y ahora que?

Horrorizada, y aun que jamás lo admitiría, asustada, Hiren observo cuidadosamente a la niña frente a ella.

¡La mocosa podía mover cosas con la voz!

No solo podía hacer imitaciones pobres y tontas que engañaban a los ancianos.

¡En realidad tenia magia!

Intento recuperar su fachada de control, se irguió y la miro despectivamente, a lo que la mugrosa solo contesto con una cara extrañada.

Bien, no había entendido su pequeño desliz…

-"Veo que no eres del todo eficiente"- le dio un vistazo a las piezas en el suelo, puso las manos tras la espalda y camino en círculos alrededor de ella.

La niña simplemente pareció enojarse más.

-"Si no me hubiera interrumpido..."-

-"¿Si no te hubiera interrumpido? ¿¡Quien te dijo que tienes permiso de utilizar magia dentro de MI casa!"-

Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

-"¿No…no puedo usar magia aquí?"-pregunto sin aliento

Hien sonrió, entre más ventaja mejor.

-"Por supuesto que no, esta prohibido principalmente por que no todos los sirvientes aquí están enterados de ella y obviamente no queremos ser acusados y señalados dentro de los círculos de las personas _sin magia _"- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y ella fuera una tonta por no saberlo de antemano.

_Nada…¿nada de magia?_

Sakura se quedo petrificada en su lugar sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se extendía por el rostro de Hien.

-"Como soy una persona _muy _benevolente, por esta sola ocasión lo dejare pasar"- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella –"Sin embargo, si vuelvo a atraparte haciendo _cualquier _tipo de magia dentro de las paredes de esta casa…"- dejo la amenaza en el aire mientras salía airadamente y cerraba la puerta de la sala tras de si –"Oh y…¡Limpia eso!"- el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse retumbo en el silencio.

-O-

La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa.

Fue lo primero que pensó Syaoran cuando entro y ni Sakura ni Mei Ling habían ido a recibirlo, hasta Hiren solía aparecerse solo para molestar.

No había ruido de ninguna aspiradora u otro aparato.

La mansión parecía muerta.

Negó rápidamente, ¿es que no aprendería jamás a cuidar lo que decía?

Avanzo por la sala de estar y busco en los pasillos a Sakura pero no estaba en ningún lugar.

Llego hasta la sala próxima al comedor y vio las grandes puertas blancas cerradas completamente, lo cual era raro por que muchas personas entraban y salían de ahí a diario.

Con un mal presentimiento abrió lentamente la puerta y miro alrededor, no había nadie cerca de las cortinas, ni cerca de los sillones, estaba sola.

Levantando los hombros dio un paso atrás para seguir buscando cuando un sonido pequeño y lastimero llego a sus oídos…

_-"Sakura…"-_

El sonido se hizo mas fuerte y Syaoran entro completamente al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si de nuevo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y encontró a Sakura en el suelo, escondida entre dos sillones y con la cara cubierta.

_-"Hey…"-_

Se agacho y se metió en su pequeño escondijo. Sakura estaba sollozando y se abrazaba a si misma mientras ocultaba su rostro.

Syaoran la observo un momento sin saber que hacer, finalmente le paso una mano por los pequeños hombros y recargo sus cabezas juntas.

_-"Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?"-_

Pero Sakura lo empujo lejos de ella.

-"Déjame llorar en paz"-susurro mientras sorbía la nariz y se limpiaba la cara con su brazo.

El lobito se quedo boquiabierto…¿Cómo consolabas a alguien que te empujaba?

-"_Pero yo solo…"-_

-"Quieres abrazarme y decirme que todo va a estar bien, yo se que todo va a estar bien pero ¡Quiero llorar de todas formas!"-lo ultimo fue casi un grito enojado, mas que un llanto dolido.

El niño suspiro, de acuerdo, si eso quería.

Se recargo contra la pared, cerro los ojos y dejo que Sakura llorara todo lo que quisiera.

El lugar estaba oculto, nadie sabia que él estaba en casa y de todas formas no iba a dejar a Sakura sola mientras lloraba.

Sin importar que tan necia fuera.

-"O-oye…"-dijo después de un rato y con la voz entrecortada.

Syaoran movió la cabeza como respuesta.

-"E-eres un príncipe patético…"-

El castaño abrió los ojos de golpe y volteo a verla lleno de confusión.

-"_¿Qué?"-_

-"¡Como escuchaste!"-le respondió la castaña aun con lagrimas en las mejillas- "¡Los príncipes deben ofrecer un pañuelo a las princesas que lloran!"-

El niño estaba estupefacto.

-"_¿Ah si? ¡Pues las princesas no empujan a los príncipes que intentan consolarlas!"-_ replico enojado y mirándola con molestia- "_Además… ¡tú no eres ninguna princesa!"-_

La oji verde vio realmente mal al castaño y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-"¡_Auuu! ¡Yo solo decía la verdad!"-_ 'dijo' mientras sobaba la parte lastimada.

-"Jumh"- Sakura estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma, y aun mas feliz de que Syaoran no hiciera ruido cuando intentaba quejarse o si no estarían en problemas por que no podía tomar ni un golpecito.

-"¡Eso te sacas por grosero!"- le saco la lengua y continuo- "Además, cenicienta empezó en algún lugar ¿recuerdas?"-

Syaoran definitivamente no iba a tener una conversación acerca de princesas…

Se volteo hacia otro lado, enfadado.

-"_Como quieras"-_

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ambos molestos por sus propias razones.

-"_¿Y por que estabas llorando de todas formas?"- _

Sakura, que por el momento estaba muy ocupada limpiándose la cara con su delantal, volteo a ver al niño junto a ella con extrañeza.

¿Qué no estaba enojado?

Después suspiro, molesta.

-"Hien me dijo algo tonto y yo me puse a llorar"- replico más bien molesta, ella sabía que no tenía que dejarse llevar por nada que esa _mujer _dijera.

-"¿_Enserio? ¿Qué pudo haberte dicho?"-_ la voz tranquila de Syaoran la animo a continuar.

-"Pues que no tenia permitido usar magia en la casa y que si me atrapaba de nuevo usándola me sacaría a patadas de aquí…lo cual es una tontería por que si no usara mi magi…"-

Sakura se detuvo a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola.

-"¿Syaoran?"- pregunto confundida cuando el niño ya salía por la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban y la cerraba con muchísima delicadeza…una que su aura y sus pensamientos llenos de palabras asesinas no igualaban.

Sakura pasó el nudo que tenia en la garganta y corrió tras él.

-"¡Syaoran!"-

-"¡Y espero que la próxima vez que siquiera piensen en cometer alguna tontería de nuevo recuerden que viven a mis expensas y que son unos…"-

Sakura suspiro derrotada mientras hacia odios sordos al discurso de Hien, le dio una mirada a Syaoran pero éste estaba muy ocupado retando a la mujer frente a él con la mirada.

Volvió a suspirar mientras la lluvia los mojaba.

Estaban en el patio, escuchando su 'merecido' después de que el pequeño lobo saliera echo una furia y buscara Hien para enfrentarla.

Y solo por que la había echo llorar.

_Esta bien tal vez es algo así como un príncipe…_

Pensó Sakura mientras veía aguantar a Syaoran estoicamente las palabras y amenazas de una muy molesta mujer.

Una muy chamuscada, molesta mujer.

Esta bien, lo de activar la alarma contra incendios había sido idea suya…pero Syaoran definitivamente la convenció de que lo hicieran con el cabello de Hien mientras dormía.

Él en verdad tenía un gran poder de convencimiento.

-"¡Y en cuanto a Mei Ling…!"-

-"¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!"- tal vez el grito de Sakura y el enorme letrero por parte de Syaoran causaron un efecto extraño en Hien.

La mujer pareció tranquilizarse repentinamente.

Después se acomodo lentamente los mechones llenos de humo que colgaban de su cabeza y los observo a los dos fríamente.

-"Ya veo"- dijo y comenzó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor –"Así que esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver…"-

A ninguno de los niños le agrado la manera en que las cosas habían cambiado.

-"Saki, Shiko "- les hablo a dos de las sirvientas que estaban cerca de la casa, esperando con un paraguas en la mano a que la mujer se tranquilizara.

Se acercaron lentamente y una de ellas puso el paraguas sobre Hien, quien lo tomo rápidamente y observo fríamente a los niños.

-"Llévenselos al cobertizo y déjenlos ahí toda la noche, mañana en la mañana ajustaremos cuentas"-

Bueno eso no estaba tan mal, incluso la casa en el árbol de Sakura era más pequeña que el cobertizo.

En silencio y con el orgullo aun en alto, ambos niños se encaminaron hacia el lugar, escoltados por las sirvientas.

Cuando ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos Hien dijo:

-"En cuanto a la señorita Mei Ling, llévenla a mi despacho de inmediato"-

Sakura miro con horror a Syaoran un segundo antes de que se dieran la vuelta hacia la mansión a toda carrera.

Con un simple movimiento de manos Hien hizo que Syaoran cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-"¡Syaoran!"- la oji verde regreso por él pero el niño rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-_"Mei…saca…a…Mei..."- _la castaña dudo por un instante al ver la cara llena de agonía del pequeño, incluso su voz mental parecía adolorida.

-_"Co..rre"-_ las sirvientas ya venían por ella, la castaña se tiro al suelo junto a Syaoran y le tapo los oídos.

Cerró los ojos…y grito con toda su alma.

Casi de inmediato escucho que los cristales en toda la mansión se rompían rápidamente, espejos, vidrios y toda clase de objetos se hacían pedazos.

Ella sabia que Hiren y sus sirvientas estarían en el suelo durante algunos minutos, obviamente sordas por el estruendo y que eso le daría tiempo suficiente para correr a la mansión.

Sintió las manos de Syaoran tocando las suyas.

-"_Estoy bien, corre"- _la castaña asintió y puso todo su empeño en seguir gritando.

Sabía que no podría hacerlo para siempre.

Cuando el niño reemplazo sus manos con las propias, Sakura abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr hacia la mansión.

_No hay tiempo…no hay tiempo…_

Corrió a través de todo el patio, cruzando la mansión, todo el tiempo conteniendo el grito a toda la potencia que podía darle su garganta.

Cosa que agradecía, pues a su paso encontraba sirvientes en el suelo con los oídos cubiertos.

Subió rápidamente hacia el piso superior y directo a la habitación de Mei Ling.

La niña estaba ahí, con los odios tapados con ayuda de una almohada y cubierta por su frazada.

Solo entonces Sakura dejo de gritar y tomo aire.

Cayó rápidamente al suelo, completamente exhausta y sin aliento.

Pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad pues claramente escucho a Hien dando gritos desde el patio para que la atraparan y se llevaran a Syaoran.

Se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hasta Mei y la saco de su escondite, la pobre niña estaba llorando pero Sakura no tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

Rápidamente y a base de señas, la saco de la cama y le pidió que tuviera cuidado con el cristal en el suelo.

Los sirvientes ya venían por la escalera, se dio cuenta cuando llego al umbral de la puerta.

_Que hago, que hago._

Mei la jalo en dirección opuesta a las escaleras y la hizo entrar a una habitación.

Dejaron abierta la puerta solo unos centímetros para ver lo que pasaba, obviamente una muy molesta Hien había entrado a la mansión y las estaba buscando como loca. Los sirvientes seguían aun desconcertados y en algunos casos mareados por el ruido.

-"¡Encuéntrenlas!"- no dejaba de gritar Hiren, sabiendo a la perfección que nadie podía escuchar nada además de gritos.

Cerraron la puerta muy suavemente y le pusieron el seguro para que al menos demoraran algo en entrar, primero destrozarían el cuarto de la niña buscándolas.

Sakura estaba entrando en pánico, respiraba rápidamente, intentando que algo de aire entrara en sus pulmones pero después de gritar y correr, además del miedo corriendo por sus venas, no era nada sencillo.

Mei en cambio estaba mas tranquila, observaba la oscura habitación como buscando algo, todo tiempo de la mano de la castaña. Después de unos instantes, donde ambas escucharon claramente los gritos en el exterior, la pequeña pelinegra la jalo hacia un closet, abrió la puerta y las encerró dentro.

El lugar era pequeño pero las acomodaba a ambas, afortunadamente había ropa en esa habitación y se escondieron detrás de esta.

Guardaron silencio y se tomaron firmemente de las manos.

Las niñas temblaban, pues escuchaban claramente como abrían y cerraban puertas fuertemente en todo el pasillo. Hasta que finalmente abrieron la suya…

Sakura observo desesperada a su alrededor, la ropa las ocultaba pero no hacia falta un genio para distinguirlas, intento cantar algo…algo para detener lo que iba a pasar.

Pero con horror se dio cuenta de que su voz se había ido.

_Continuara…_

_N/A: _ no me maaaateeen! Lo siento mucho enceriooooooo pero por mas que lo intentaba nada salía y pues aargg apenas tengo un par de semanas de vacaciones, asi que decidi usarlas para escribir!_

_:O ¿creen que las encuentren? ¿Qué le paso a Syaoran? ¿Y la voz de Sakura?_

_Bueno intentare con toda mi alma actualizar lo antes posible, las respuestas a los reviews han sido enviadas personalmente a cada cuenta, los anónimos están en mi profile si? _

_Y por ultimo! Un poco de publicidad….ejem ejem como regalo de cumpleaños xD de mi para ustedes! Les traigo…._

_Un nuevo fic!_

_u.u lo se, lo se, no tengo vergüenza, pero no pude evitarlo! Lo juro! Ojala pasen a leerlo y por favor denme su mas sincera opinión! Les dejo el summary aquí y pueden encontrarlo en mi profile! Se llama Primer Beso. _

_Muchisisisimas gracias por seguir leyendo!_

**-"Así que, tu debes eres una de las chicas que se enamoro de mi la primera vez que la bese, ¿verdad?"- ,- "¡Aléjate de mi maldito loco, egocéntrico, asqueroso e infantil **_**mago**_**!**_**" **_**-,-"En realidad es Syaoran, pero lo que te haga sentir mejor…"-**


	9. Consecuencias

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP y solo son utilizados con fines de entretenimiento, los otros personajes inventados por mi son solo utilizados para...¿hacer sufrir? XD_

_ -"Pensamientos de Syaoran para Sakura"-_

_**Letreros de Syaoran**_

**Capitulo 8**

"**Consecuencias"**

Sakura estaba temblando.

Por lo general, le bailaban los dientes cuanto estaba así de nerviosa, pero ahora mismo no podía hacer ni el más mínimo ruido…sin embargo sentía como todo su cuerpo, desde lo mas profundo de su pecho, temblaba con un frio que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Miedo.

Real y visceral miedo.

Abrazo a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos aun mas fuerte cuando escucho como Hiren entraba en la habitación gritando y arrojando todo.

-"¡SALGAN!"-

Jamás había visto a una mujer más histérica en su vida, pero viniendo de Hiren, le daba aun más miedo.

¿Por qué había perdido su voz en ese preciso momento?

La pequeña se reprendió mentalmente. Era por que no había usado su voz en mucho tiempo y gritar de esa manera definitivamente le había agotado la garganta.

-"¡Cuando las encuentre desearan no haber nacido!"- Mei Ling se retorció entre sus brazos. Pero ella restringió el movimiento rápidamente y apoyando sus cabezas juntas, negó suavemente.

No iba a dejar que le hiciera nada. Por lo menos no a Mei Ling.

Casi se le cae el alma cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer había dejado de gritar y de moverse de aquí para allá destruyendo cosas. Ahora esperaba silenciosamente y si creía siquiera que iba a engañarla para hacerla pensar que se había ido estaba muy equivocada.

Esa presencia la sentiría en cualquier parte. Era extremadamente débil, prácticamente invisible, pero llena de maldad.

Después de unos minutos escucho claramente el grito de frustración de la mujer.

-"Señorita Hiren"- la voz tranquila y controlada de la mucama la trajo de regreso.

-"¡¿Qué demonios quieres?"- respondió.

-"El joven Syaoran no deja de atacarnos y nosotros no podemos…"-

La mujer salió dando enormes y poderosas zancadas. Pero no dijo nada, por lo que Sakura casi sentía su corazón salir del pecho.

_Syaoran _

Sabia que no podía oírla pero no perdía nada intentando, después de la partida de la mujer aun no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para salir a dar un vistazo.

Solo esperaba que él pudiera arreglárselas mientras ideaba algo nuevo.

Eso o a que su voz regresara.

Después de unos minutos mas de silencio y una ausencia de presencias, las niñas salieron lentamente del ropero.

El cuarto, por supuesto estaba echo un desastre, todo lo que estuvo a su alcance fue destrozado y la cama había sido movida de su lugar.

El alboroto en realidad estaba afuera, como rápidamente descubrió la castaña. Con cuidado se acerco a la ventana e intento observar sin ser vista.

Dejo a Mei muy quieta cerca de la ventana pero no le permitió mirar, no sabia con que iban a enfrentarse y no tenia caso preocuparla aun mas.

El miedo que sentía volvió, esta vez con más fuerza.

Hiren estaba entrando en escena, tan furiosa que casi podía jurar que sus ojos eran rojos.

Y Syaoran era el destinatario de aquella mirada, un niño que apenas la vio se mantuvo dispuesto a pelear.

Pero en el momento en que los sirvientes se alejaron de él, cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Sakura dejo escapar un par de lagrimas, solo ella podía escuchar los gritos casi agónicos de su amigo en su mente y no había nada en su poder para evitarlos.

Tenia que proteger a Mei Ling, tenía que mantenerla a salvo de esa bruja.

Syaoran podría sobrevivir a esto, se dijo, mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de la niña a su lado y la alejaba de la ventana.

Syaoran _tenía_ que ser fuerte y ella también.

Con mucho cuidado, se acercaron hasta la puerta y espiaron hacia afuera, los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, los pocos sirvientes que aun estaban alrededor estaban muy ocupados intentando recuperar su audición.

Salieron del cuarto rápida y silenciosamente, bajaron las escaleras prácticamente echas un pequeño bulto que se quedaba muy quieto ante la presencia de cualquiera, pero cuando por fin alcanzaron la cocina su suerte termino.

El lugar estaba repleto, no había manera de que pasaran a todas esas personas y llegaran a la habitación de la castaña.

-"Aquí…"-susurro Mei y la jalo rápidamente hacia uno de los ventanales, la oji verde quiso discutir pero aun no salía un sonido de su garganta.

Ahora entendía lo frustrante que tenia que ser para Syaoran.

La pequeña niña le indico por medio de señas como tenia que abrir la ventana, la castaña lo hizo, aun no muy convencida…Hiren seguía en el jardín después de todo…

Cuando salieron, Mei no perdió tiempo y la condujo a través de un sendero lleno de arbustos y plantas los suficientemente grandes como para cubrirlas si se agachaban.

Cuando llegaron a la densa capa de hojas de árbol que las protegía, Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio. Entre todas esas hojas y árboles seria casi imposible para Hiren encontrarlas por si sola.

-"¡Métanlo en el cobertizo!"- el horrible grito de parte de la mujer puso los pelos de punta a las niñas, que se retrajeron aun mas y se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron cuando una caravana de sirvientes, encabezada por Hiren, paso frente a ellas.

Un par de mujeres llevaban a Syaoran, sin cuidado ni consideración…

Por que estaba completamente desmayado.

Sintió a Mei Ling tensarse y un pequeñísimo grito salir de sus labrios, pero logro detenerla antes de que las delatara.

Le dio una mirada y asintió, intentando infundir tanta seguridad como podía.

Syaoran solo estaba desmayado, todo iba a estar bien.

La pequeña lloriqueo un poco, pero se mantuvo abrazada de Sakura.

La oji verde observo desde su posición privilegiada a donde llevaban al castaño.

El cobertizo ya no le parecía tan buena idea como hacia unos momentos.

No era nada más que una choza, llena de cosas de jardinería u objetos que dejaron de usarse con los años, pero para un niño cansado y lastimado definitivamente no parecía un lugar reconfortante.

Prácticamente lo arrojaron sobre todas las cosas y las niñas temblaron al escuchar el golpe que desencadeno la caída de prácticamente todo en aquel lugar…sobre el niño.

Cerraron la puerta de un azote y dejaron a un par de sirvientes para vigilar.

Para atraparlas si alguna intentaba sacarlo.

Sakura sentía que su corazón moría lentamente, las opciones se habían terminado.

El juego se había acabado.

Se sentó junto a Mei Ling y se permitió unos instantes de llanto.

Si tan solo…

Si tan solo hubiera alguien que pudiera contra ella…alguien que pudiera detener a Hiren…

Alguien a quien ella temería.

O algo…

Un arbusto se movió detrás de ellas y se puso frente a Mei, completamente dispuesta a patear y golpear.

Pero Wei apareció.

Agachado casi a su altura y con mucha preocupación en el rostro.

Susurro un:

-"¿Están bien?"- que fue respondido con asentimientos.

Ellas estaban bien ahora.

Sakura sonrió, llena de alivio. Al menos Wei podía cuidar de Mei Ling si algo le pasaba a ella.

El mayordomo saco gentilmente a la mas pequeña y la abrazo fuertemente, listo para sacarla de ahí en el momento que pudiera.

Sakura, con señas, intento explicarle que tenia que llevársela, muy lejos…fuera de la mansión.

Pero Wei solo negó.

-"No hay manera de salir…"-

-"Si hay…"- la pequeña pelinegra dijo negando con la cabeza –"Mi mamá le enseño a Syaoran una puerta…"- la castaña abrazo a la niña antes de que siguiera, le dio una mirada al hombre por sobre la cabeza de ésta y asintió.

El hombre la miro fijamente, obviamente atormentado por la idea de dejarla a ella, pero Sakura asintió de nuevo y le dio una mirada al cobertizo.

Ella jamás estaba sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran despertó con mucho dolor de cabeza.

Y en realidad….de todo el cuerpo.

Movió una mano para intentar quitarse lo que fuera que estaba sobre su frente pero al hacerlo mas cosas comenzaron a caer.

Dejándolo aun mas enterrado entre las herramientas viejas del cobertizo.

Tomo aire, así que Hiren lo había puesto ahí.

Muy bien, había lugares peores.

Con extremo cuidado, especialmente de no hacer ruido pues entre menos personas supieran que estaba vivo mejor, Syaoran salió de entre los escombros.

Se recargo, completamente sin aliento, en una de las paredes y reviso sus heridas.

Un par de veces unas tijeras de podar se le habían atorado en la ropa, causándole algunas cortadas y los golpes suponía que provenían de otros aparatos.

No era nada letal ni algo que lo limitara, así que simplemente lo dejo pasar.

¿Qué hora era?

Volteo hacia el cielo, pero la lamina que funcionaba como techo no le ofrecía demasiada información, de entre las paredes no entraba sino un pequeño haz de luz así que aun no era de noche.

Se puso la mano en la frente.

Maldita fuera Hiren…malditos fueran todos.

Un ruidito lo saco de sus pensamientos de muerte, en la pared a su espalda, justo junto a una grieta en la madera, había algo intentando romperla y entrar.

_¿Un ratón?_

Juro que escucho un sonido indignado ante el pensamiento…

-"_¡Sakura!"- _aun siendo su elegida, no recordaba haberse sentido mas feliz por saber que estaba cerca. –_"¿Dónde esta Mei Ling?"- _el ruidito era apenas imperceptible y tomando una barra de acero comenzó a ayudarla para hacer la grieta mas grande.

Un gran y hermoso ojo verde lo recibió casi de inmediato.

Estaba obviamente preocupada.

-"_Estoy bien, ¿Cómo están ustedes?"- _vio su cabeza moverse, asintiendo, para después alejarse y dejarlo ver su garganta, apuntándola y después negando uno de sus dedos.

Syaoran sintió el frio bajar por su espalda

-_"¿No puedes hablar?"- _la castaña negó.

Estaban perdidos…

Hiren lo había golpeado tantas veces y con tanta fuerza con ese hechizo, que lo había dejado completamente exhausto y si Sakura no podía usar su magia…

-"_¡¿Dónde esta Mei Ling?"- _Sakura le sonrió y asintió.

Syaoran soltó el aire que no había notado que estaba conteniendo.

Al menos ella estaba bien.

Se sentó de nuevo dándole la espalda a la pared y al mundo exterior.

Tenia que salir de ahí.

_Tenían _que salir de ahí.

Antes de que Hiren pensara en algo que hacer con ellos o que encontrara a Sakura.

O a Mei Ling

Con eso en mente, se volvió para enfrentar el pequeño agujero que lo comunicaba con el exterior y pudo ver como Sakura seguía ahí, esperando a que tomara una decisión.

Él iba a ser el próximo líder del clan.

No iban a derrotarlos tan fácilmente.

-_"Primero que nada, tengo que salir de aquí"- _la castaña asintió. Su mirada reflejaba lo que él sentía que reflejaba la suya.

Decisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un silbido atrajo la atención de los sirvientes que vigilaban aburridamente el cobertizo. El niño no había echo ruido desde que había despertado pero bueno…era mudo.

El silbido, sin embargo, los hizo prestar atención a su alrededor.

La mocosa gritona estaba frente a ellos, sonriéndoles y saludándolos…antes de echarse a correr.

-"¡Ven aca!"- grito uno cuando ya ambos se levantaban del suelo para atraparla, si Hiren se enteraba de que estaba ahí y ellos no la tenían ya bajo control…iba a matarlos…

Cuando Syaoran Li escucho a los "guardias" que lo estaban vigilando salían corriendo tras Sakura no perdió un segundo, con un tubo metálico que ya tenia junto a la puerta hizo palanca en el pequeño agujero por el que entraba la luz y empujo con fuerza.

Pero la madera no cedía.

_¡Rayos!_

Finalmente, puso todo su peso en la palanca y se arranco un gran pedazo. Syaoran tomo aire y lo hizo repetidamente hasta que el agujero era lo suficientemente grande para salir. Hizo un gran escandalo, mayor al que habían esperado y tenían que salir de ahí rápido.

_-"Estoy fuera, te veo en la puerta secreta"- _

Quería maldecir por la situación en la que estaban, Sakura estaba completamente incomunicada y él no tenia forma de saber si estaba a salvo. Corrió rápidamente hasta el lugar, escondiéndose entre los arbustos y árboles que había en el jardín, moviéndose rápido y con el corazón tronando en sus oídos.

Finalmente, y para su completo alivio, vio a la niña de pie a un árbol, muy cerca de la muralla que encerraba la mansión.

_-"¡Sakura!"-_ la niña volteo, un impulso al escuchar su nombre y el castaño le sonrió.

Estaban casi libres.

Pero la oji verde lo veía con pánico, abría los labios y los movía, intentando inútilmente que entendiera algo. Las copas de los árboles no le permitían ver mas alla de ella y saber con exactitud donde estaba la puerta, pero sabia que estaban cerca.

_-"¿Qué pasa?"- _la niña negó de nuevo con la cabeza, aun había luz pero el atardecer ya mostraba rayos de colores en el cielo.

_-"Sakura…¿Qué pasa?"- _Entonces la niña dio vacilantemente un paso al frente, de entre la sombra surgió una figura mucho mas grande, que apuntaba claramente a la niña con algo para hacerla caminar.

_Hiren_

De alguna manera lo supo, supo que era ella quien tenia a la castaña amenazada. De alguna manera los había descubierto…

Syaoran levanto las manos violentamente en el aire.

_**¡Déjala ir!**_

-"Ohh no dijiste por favor"- le respondió alegremente la mujer mientras seguía empujando a Sakura lejos de los árboles.

La niña lo veía con tanto arrepentimiento, algo en ella le decía que se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Syaoran intento sonreírle.

-_"No te preocupes, no fue tú culpa. Perdóname a mi por meterte en esto"-_ dirigió su mirada molesta a Hiren y levanto las manos de nuevo para formar un mensaje.

_**Esto es conmigo, no con ella. Suéltala y yo me quedare aquí.**_

A Sakura pareció no agradarle la idea pues abrió la boca e intento gritar, pero claro que nada salió de ella.

-_"Basta. Vas a lastimarte aun mas si sigues haciendo eso"- _la castaña lo miro con molestia, claramente mandándolo al infierno con sus recomendaciones.

-"¡Todo esto es culpa suya!"- grito colérica la mujer mientras sacudía a la niña de un brazo –"¡Si ella jamás hubiese venido nada de esto estaría pasado!"-

El castaño la miro molesto.

_**Tarde que temprano íbamos a cansarnos de este juego Hiren, no culpes a nadie de lo que tú provocaste.**_

Hiren soltó una carcajada, una muy tenebrosa carcajada.

-"¡¿Lo que YO provoque?"- jalo de aquí para allá a la castaña, apenas consiente de que tenia sus uñas clavadas en su brazo –"¿¡Acaso fui yo la que dije algo _tan estúpido _como para que me maldijeran! ¡Hee! ¡Responde!"- el niño no lo hizo, simplemente siguió dándole una mirada de odio y esperando a que se volviera loca y lo atacara finalmente.

Pero mas que nada estaba esperando a que soltara a Sakura…no podía escucharla pero sabia que le dolía mucho el brazo. Ya tenia algo de sangre bajando por le brazo…

Hiren volvió de lo que parecía un 'lapsus' psicótico y sin soltar su agarre le sonrió a Sakura.

-"¿Es que acaso el joven Syaoran no te ha informado de los hechos que hicieron que terminara así? ¿Iba él a permitir que tú sacrificaras lo mas importante para ti, mientras él simplemente te agradecía?, vaya Syaoran yo pensaba que al menos eras un poco honesto…"-

El niño apretó los puños con fuerza.

Al infierno con esperar a que se tranquilizara. Él no iba a tranquilizarse.

_-"Sakura.."-_ jamás despego la mirada de Hiren y su maldita sonrisa –_"Lo siento si no te he dicho toda la verdad…yo quería pensar que jamás tendríamos que romper la maldición y que soportaríamos hasta que pudiéramos deshacernos de Hiren pero…"-_ tomo la esfera que su padre le había dado hacia mucho tiempo, la que utilizaba para conjurar su espada. La tenia siempre consigo para mantenerlos cerca pero… -_"…pero quiero que sepas que eres mi amiga, que eres importante para mi y quiero que salgas de aquí y no mires atrás…"-_ apretó la esfera y tomo aire –"_…pase lo que pase, cuida de Mei por mi por favor…gracias por volver por mi"-_

Sin mirar a Sakura se lanzo directamente hacia Hiren en un grito mudo, ella no esperaba el golpe y arrojo a la oji verde al suelo buscando el artefacto que tenia en su poder para 'tranquilizar a Syaoran'.

Era una canica negra y pequeña que podía esconder fácilmente, nadie sabia de su existencia y todos estaban seguros de que torturaba al niño gracias a 'sus poderes'.

Pero ella no tenía magia, solo energía vital para utilizarla.

Y Syaoran ya estaba sobre en ella con la espada de su padre…

¡Maldito fuera su hermano! ¡Esto era todo culpa suya!

¡Debió haber muerto antes de tener algún hijo molesto!

Cuando por fin encontró la dichosa canica, la apretó con fuerza en la mano y vio como el niño caía de rodillas, sin dejar de mirarla con esos endemoniados ojos idénticos a los de su hermano.

Ella sonrió, aun que le costara la vida no dejaría que se levantara.

Pero entonces…todo paso tan rápido…y tan lento al mismo tiempo…

La mocosa había sujetado con sus dos manos su mano izquierda, intentando abrirla para sacar la canica de ella. Hiren la golpeo con su mano libre pero ella simplemente no cedio.

Le enterró las uñas en los dedos y la mordió en el brazo, haciendo que gritara y que abriera la mano. Sakura tomo la canica negra que expulsaba ondas negras a su alrededor y sintió como el aliento le era sacado del cuerpo.

De repente tenia mucho, mucho frio. Pero la cosa ahora solo la atacaba a ella.

_-"¡Sakura!"-_

La voz de Syaoran le pareció lejana, pero rápidamente recupero conciencia cuando Hiren tomo sus manos en las de ella e intento quitarle la canica, la niña sintió ese frio descomunal en el cuerpo y las ondas negras volvieron con mas fuerza, absorbiendo _algo _de ambas mujeres.

_-"¡Suéltala!"-_

¡Lo haría si pudiera!

Quiso gritarle a Syaoran cuando él se acerco a ella.

Sakura abrió los dedos e intento zafar sus manos del agarre de Hiren, pero esta parecía poseída por recuperar la canica, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negros y para horror de la niña, su cabello se había vuelto blanco, su rostro se había arrugado como una pasa y todo su cuerpo se había encorvado.

Había envejecido.

Hiren…era una anciana.

-_"¡Ya suéltalo!"- _de nuevo el grito desesperado de Syaoran la hizo volver a la realidad. Esta vez en verdad jalo con fuerza para salir de agarre mortal de Hiren…y gracias al cielo lo logro.

-"_¡Vámonos!"-_ la mano de Syaoran estaba caliente, fue lo primero que pensó mientras este la ayudaba a levantarse y correr hacia la puerta secreta.

Sakura le dio una última mirada a Hiren pero esta aun no parecía reaccionar, la canica ya no emanaba ninguna onda y Sakura tuvo un escalofrió.

Salieron de la mansión y no dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron de la ciudad, tampoco soltaron sus manos…ni dejaron de llorar.

_Continuara…._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/A: Hola a todos! _

_Bueno ejem…a todos los que aun tengan fe en que no estoy muerta x.x lo siento! Se que me tardo aaañooooss (literalmente), en actualizar pero u.u bueno prometo darme mas prisa._

_¿Qué puedo decir respecto a la historia?_

_:O que se acerca al punto clave…y también a su final._

_Bueno…su final o algo asi…_

_En fin en fin, espero que les agrade el cap x3 verdaderamente me esforcé mucho! Hasta me daban escalofríos de vez en vez -.- si les sirve de consuelo…xD pongan a Hiren muuuy atrás en sus pensamientos…_

_XP es todo lo que dire!_

_Muchisisisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado! No solo en esta historia! En verdad no saben cuanto agradezco los comentarios! _

_Respuestas a sus reviews en sus cuentas personales o si tienen bloquedos los PM o no tienen cuenta en mi profile! _

_GRAAACIAAS!_

_¡Que tengan un excelente año! xD y disfrútenlo como si fuera el ultimo! Atto: los mayas_

_u.u ok eso estuvo mal…pero no deja de ser divertido xP_

_Nos estamos leyendo!_

_XX_


	10. Rompiendo maldiciones

**Capitulo 9**

"**Rompiendo maldiciones"**

-"No se ve tan mal ¿verdad?"-

_-"…"- _

-"Bueno, a mi no me molesta. En realidad creo que se ve guaaay"- dijo la niña mientras daba una vuelta en el espejo para ver su largo y…gris cabello volar alrededor de su rostro.

No era como tener canas, solamente había perdido su color y ahora estaba pálido y grisáceo. Y a ella sinceramente no le molestaba, pero Syaoran era otro asunto…

-"¡Si! ¡Guaaay!"- repitió la pequeña Mei Ling con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras admiraba el cabello de la anterior castaña.

Sin embargo, el niño que estaba junto a ellas no parecía ni el lo mas mínimo complacido. Se sentó ahí, muy quieto y con los ojos fijos en las mujeres.

Ni una sonrisa, ni una 'palabra' salía de él.

Y todo esto gracias a que desde que habían vuelto de la mansión y peleado con Hiren, el cabello de Sakura se había vuelto gris de inmediato. Un precio bajo si lo comparaba con lo que pudo haber pasado, pensaba ella.

Pero aparentemente el castaño no opinaba lo mismo.

Sakura suspiro y soplo cuando una hebra de cabello se le atravesó en los ojos.

Habían salido de la mansión por poco, Mei y Wei se habían logrado escabullir durante la confusión y llegado a lo que, según el mayordomo, era su 'vieja casa'.

Una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad donde los niños se habían quedado apenas habían vuelto, encontrada gracias a que Mei, muy a la sorpresa de Sakura, tenía magia.

¿¡Quien iba a decirlo!

Digo, mirabas esos ojitos dulces y chiquitos y lo único que querías era jalar una de sus mejillitas rosadas con…

_-"Wei esta tardando demasiado"- _Sakura casi grita por el repentino comentario después de tanto silencio, pero solo asintió hacia él mientras le decía lo comentado a la pequeña niña.

-"¿Y si lo ataparon?"- susurro la peli negra bajando la mirada tristemente.

La oji verde vio con pánico al castaño, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

No había forma de saberlo.

Así que ella abrazo a Mei Ling.

-"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que lograra salir y todo estará bien"-

La verdad es que eso mismo se decían cada día que pasaba, Wei no podía quedarse con ellos si querían tener alguna posibilidad de engañar a Hiren y hacerla creer que ellos estaban muy lejos y jamás volverían. Además si Wei dejaba de trabajar, ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo.

Todo esto estaba mal y tenia que cambiar…iba a cambiar.

Ella iba a romper la maldición, ya era tiempo.

O bueno…eso creía recordar…no que le fuera a preguntar al niño que miraba muy seriamente por la ventana. No habían hablado al respecto desde que habían escapado de la mansión, pero cada vez que quería tocar el tema podía ver que no quería hablar de ello.

Y ella lo había respetado y esas cosas pero… ya no había tiempo.

Además, no importaba lo que dijera, ella sabia qué mas que nunca terminar con todo esto era de vital importancia si alguna vez quería su puesto en el consejo de magos, o en su clan o en todas esas cosas de adultos que decían que tenia que hacer.

Volteo a ver a Mei, quien se veía un tanto ocupada dibujando con unos lápices de colores que había encontrado en la casa, se le veía tan tranquila y tan…pequeña…

Si, también había que pensar en Mei Ling, no podían vivir mucho tiempo dependiendo de Wei y todo eso, ellos también tenían que hacer algo.

Camino tranquila y sueltamente hasta donde estaba el castaño, se sentó junto a él y le dirigió una mirada a Mei Ling, después volteo a verlo a él de nuevo y espero que entendiera el mensaje.

_ -"Si hablas despacio no se dará cuenta"-_ Sakura asintió sutilmente y Syaoran siguió viendo por la ventana, fingiendo que no estaban hablando.

-"¿Cuándo es?"- susurro rápidamente, apenas volteando a verlo con uno de sus ojos.

Pudo ver el cambio en su postura, como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso y su cara reflejaba molestia. Pero la oji verde no se rindió, no podía en este aspecto, no con tantas cosas en juego y con la decisión tomada.

_-"Es mañana"-_

-"¿¡QUÉ!"- Syaoran vio de reojo a su hermana, que ahora los miraba con toda su atención y parecía interesada en lo que tenían que decir.

Genial ya los habían descubierto.

-"Emm…amm…Mei…sa-sabias que…"- Sakura se rio un poco, intentando encontrar alguna excusa –"…¿tú sabias que…Syaoran…le tiene miedo a las ardillas?"-

Casi pudo sentir la furia manando del susodicho y ciertamente le hizo saber lo mucho que iba a pagárselas cuando estuvieran solos, pero la oji verde no pudo dejar de reírse tontamente mientras la pequeña la miraba confundida.

-"No, pero Syaoran es valiente"- lo dijo como una afirmación y…como si no le hubiera creído.

¿Qué les daban a los niños estos días?

-"Pues…pues es cierto…me lo acaba de decir"- dijo con tanta fanfarronería como pudo.

La niña evaluó a Sakura por unos instantes mas bien eternos y después dirigió su mirada inocente a su hermano.

-"No es cierto, ¿verdad Syaoran?"- ella parecía saber la verdad y le sonrió, casi con malicia y esperando a que la descubrieran para conocer la verdad.

Sakura miro a su amigo llena de pánico, a lo que él simplemente suspiro.

Levanto las manos, muy lentamente, y dibujo un simple.

'_Cierto' _

Mei obviamente seguía sin creerle y Sakura ya no podía contener la risa.

_-"Te detesto…"-_ la oji verde le dio una mirada inocente y se mordió los labios, intentando no arruinar todo riéndose como loca.

Mei solo los miro conocedora mente, en verdad no parecía nada convencida y después siguió con su dibujo. Sakura finalmente se volteo hacia el castaño y abrió la boca para dejar salir todo el aire que había retenido, riéndose con solo mover los labios, sin hacer ruido. Como Syaoran.

Al final se detuvo y él seguía molesto por obligarlo a admitir algo tan tonto con su hermana pero ella no iba a perder terreno.

-"Eso te pasa por soltarme _eso_ tan rápido"- mascullo entre dientes mientras lo veía de mala manera.

El castaño solo pudo suspirar y levantar los hombros.

_-"¿De que otra manera podía decirlo?, las cosas son como son, dejémoslas así"- _

-"Ahhh…no"- dijo obviamente molesta pero aun refrenando sus gritos para con el niño –"No me puse ese traje de sirvienta y aguante a Hiren por nada, además de todas las otras cosas, para que te rindas así de fácil"- le susurro lo mas letalmente que pudo pero el castaño pareció no estar asustado.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Syaoran suspiro.

_-"Ni siquiera sabes que vas a perder por esto…"- _dijo completamente derrotado.

Sakura lo pensó por unos momentos.

-"Ya sé qué es"- dijo con una mirada algo triste.

Después le sonrió a Syaoran y guardo silencio.

El niño no sabia que decir, así que solo se sentaron el uno junto al otro viendo como Mei Ling dibujaba alegremente e ignorante de todo. Intentado recordar cuando fue el último día que habían pasado con esa ignorancia tan alegre.

Con esa inocencia tan palpable.

_-"Las cosas no van a cambiar"- _dijo finalmente el niño –_ "Solo por que recupere la voz, no puedo tomar posesión de nada a menos de que tenga la edad…"- _

Sakura asintió, consiente de eso.

-"Al menos cambiaran para ella…"-

Y eso fue todo.

No había nada más que decir.

Mañana de terminaría, para bien o para mal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Así que…¿Cuál es el procedimiento?"- pregunto Sakura mientras salían de la casa de Wei esa mañana, el hombre había vuelto en la noche y les había contado algunos detalles interesantes.

Como que Hiren seguía con vida.

Cosa que se esperaban, por supuesto, si hubiera sido de otra forma Wei hubiera regresado mucho antes.

Asi que…ahí estaban.

El día de romper la maldición había llegado.

¿No era curioso que se rompiera por una fecha y no por alguna circunstancia?

_-"No estoy seguro"- _respondió Syaoran mientras se alejaban de la casa y encontraban un parque o algo así para empezar.

Sakura lo miro por un momento, parecía nervioso.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

_ -"No quiero que lo hagas"- _se detuvo y la tomo por los hombros, luciendo tan triste que Sakura lo abrazo.

-"Todo va a salir bien"-

Él la abrazo pero no dijo nada, tomo su mano y la condujo por el camino en silencio.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"- pregunto la niña después de un buen rato en silencio y de caminata continua. No es que conociera toda la ciudad pero ya no sabia muy bien donde estaban y el sol pronto saldría.

¿Por qué, el sol tenia algo que ver, cierto?

_ -"No falta mucho"-_ dijo mientras la conducía a una colina. Subieron hasta lo más alto y entonces el sol comenzó a asomar los primeros rayos de luz.

-"¡Esto es hermoso! ¿No crees Syao…"- las palabras murieron en sus labios, pues ahora el castaño no la miraba a ella.

Si no a la enorme figura que estaba parada en el borde de la colina.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, no muy segura de qué era exactamente lo que estaba viendo.

¿La figura estaba flotando? ¿O solo estaba muy quieta parada en el borde?

No alcanzaba a distinguir su figura. Al principio pensaba que era solo una gran figura sin forma que estaba ahí, pero después, mientras mas salía el sol, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a tomar forma y se convertía en un hombre.

Un hombre que los miraba fijamente.

Sakura volteo a ver a su amigo, pero este permaneció en silencio y solo miraba fijamente al hombre que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-"Hola Syaoran Li"-

La oji verde brinco cuando escucho esa voz profunda y calmada diciendo el nombre de su amigo, en respuesta, el niño solo levanto la cabeza y asintió.

_Oh Dios…Oh Dios…_

-"No precisamente, pequeña niña"- Sakura sintió la mano de Syaoran tomar la suya y ella se quedo muy quieta cuando el hombre se acerco a ellos lentamente.

Sus facciones eran amables, pero indiferentes, podía ver claramente que se estaba divirtiendo pero que realmente no le interesaba demasiado nada de lo que tenia enfrente.

Se inclino de un movimiento rápido y la oji verde pudo ver su rostro de cerca. Sabia que era eso que las personas decían 'guapo' pero al ver sus ojos su opinión cambiaba mucho…

Sus ojos eran plateados y se movían una y otra vez, después cambiaron a una figura un poco mas humana, para terminar en un par de ojos azules muy claros.

-"Hola elegida"-

-"H-hola…am…"- ¿señor malvado quita maldiciones?

El hombre soltó una risa, que a decir verdad le dio un poco de escalofríos a la niña.

-"Oh pequeño Li, ¿acaso no le dijiste nunca a quien tendría que enfrentarse?"- Sakura vio por el rabilo del ojo a Syaoran pero solo mantuvo la mirada del sujeto.

-"¿Syaoran…?"- el susodicho la volteo a ver y su rostro se veía aun mas triste.

_-"Esta es la muerte"- _

Un sonido salido del a garganta de la niña, algo como un grito ahogado.

¿La muerte? ¿La muerte lo maldijo?

-"Bueno, solo uno de tantos"- corrigió el hombre, se irguió a toda su altura y comenzó a caminar hacia unos columpios abandonados que había mas allá.

Sakura no sabia exactamente donde se encontraba cuando el sol le había distraído, pero ahora veía que estaba en un parque en una colina alta, con una vista a la ciudad.

La muerte se sentó en un columpio y le indico a ella que se sentara junto a él.

La niña avanzo pero la mano de Syaoran la detuvo.

_ -"Espera, Sakura…"-_

Abrazo de nuevo al niño, después tomo su mano y unió sus dedos meñiques.

-"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Siempre"-dijo con convicción, mirándolo a los ojos. Syaoran vio sus dedos unidos y apretó con fuerza su dedo pequeño.

_-"Esto es mi culpa, toda mi culpa"-_ decía al castaño mientras observaba sus dedos unidos, después le miro de nuevo y le imploro _–"Vete"-_

Sakura le sonrió, ella sabía que para él esto era demasiado difícil, había intentado convencerla una y otra vez de que hacer esto no era lo correcto. Que de alguna manera se lo merecía pero…

_-"Zutto"- _dijo finalmente la niña de cabellos plateados.

_Para siempre._

Syaoran cerro los ojos y dejo ir sus meñiques y la abrazo de nuevo.

_-"Zutto"-_ accedió mientras la dejaba ir.

Sakura corrió y se sentó junto al sujeto que ahora fumaba algo extraño con toda la calma del mundo, como su no hubiera notado lo que había pasado y no le importara.

Espero pacientemente a que dijera algo.

-"Así que dime, pequeña Sakura"- soltó el humo que tenia en la boca, que salió como una fumarola y se perdió en el frio helado de la mañana –"¿ya sabes que es lo que tienes que darme?"-

Sakura lo miro por un momento.

-"¿No se supone que tú tienes que decírmelo?"-

La muerte negó tranquilamente y dio otra calada a su cigarro.

-"No, tú eres la que tiene que decírmelo. Solo tú sabes que es lo que mas quieres en todo el mundo, ¿no es verdad?"-

La oji verde asintió, pensativa.

-"Pero antes, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"-

La muerte le dio una mirada, un poco interesado en este cambio de eventos.

-"Puedes. Pero yo puedo decidir no responder"-

La niña tomo aire y reunió valor para preguntar algo que sabia que seria demasiado cruel preguntar a Syaoran.

-"¿Tú mataste a los padres de Syaoran y Mei Ling?"-

Eso pareció molestar al sujeto.

-"¿Matarlos yo?"- pregunto con una furia obviamente controlada –"No, el auto que entro en el camino equivocado y los hizo salirse del camino y terminar prensados entre los arboles fue lo que los mato. El conductor tonto y ebrio que manejaba ese auto fue el que los mato"- su tono de voz había subido y ahora parecía a punto del grito –"No, yo no los mate. Yo simplemente los tome y los lleve a otra parte donde estarían mejor. Pero él…"- dijo ahora mirando al niño que se había acercado para verlos, quien le devolvía la mirada molesta que la muerte parecía cargar –"_Él_ se atrevió a maldecirme. ¡A mi!"- su grito fue como un trueno atravesando el cielo y sus ojos habían vuelto a ese color extraño.

Sakura apretó sus manos con fuerza, dispuesta a llegar al fondo de esto.

-"Pero… pero esas eran solo palabras vacías…no podían hacerte nada…"- intento justificar la castaña.

La muerte enfoco en ella su mirada furiosa.

-"¡Si! ¡Lo hubieran sido! ¡Hubieran sido solo palabras vacías de un niño molesto! ¡Pero él…!"-grito y apunto al castaño que también parecía a punto de explotar –"¡Él busco el hechizo que las haría realidad! ¡Que harían realidad todas las maldiciones que dijera! ¡Que destruiría todo lo que condenara! ¡Así que él…!- lo apunto de nuevo –"¡Tenia que pagarlo!"-

El trueno de antes ahora parecía real, pues el amanecer había pasado de ser una hermosa mañana a una tormenta.

Sakura vio como Syaoran solo enfocaba su vista en el hombre, que ahora de pie, parecía enfocar todo su enojo en él.

-"Él dijo algo…algo muy malo…"-dijo perdida en sus recuerdos. ¿Qué le había dicho Syaoran?

_**-"¿Por qué… estas… maldito…?"- susurro arrastrando las palabras mientras Morfeo hacia de las suyas para llevársela a su reino.**_

_**-"Por que dije algo que no debí decir…"**_

Viéndolos así. Ella entendió que era lo que pasaba.

-"Alguien que amabas…"- susurro, repentinamente sintiéndose muy mal. La muerte finalmente se enfoco en ella, dio un paso para acercarse y le tomo la mejilla.

Imágenes. Muchas imágenes de una mujer estaban en su mente.

Riendo. Llorando. Hablando. Viviendo…

Después en un hospital…mucha gente llorando…ella estaba…

-"No podía ser"- dijo el hombre después de soltarla, la miro a los ojos –"No podía vivir aquí y yo sabia que no me la llevaría nunca, solo estaba prolongando lo inevitable…"- Sakura no sabia que decir.

Obviamente Syaoran no lo había echo con intención de lastimar a nadie, ella lo sabia, y por la manera en que el hombre la soltó y la miro lleno de tristeza, sabia que él también era consiente de eso.

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio, mientras la tormenta se desvanecía tan rápido como había aparecido y los rayos del sol comenzaban a tocarlos.

-"Lo que mas quiero…¿por eso tienes que quitármelo?"-pregunto suavemente.

El hombre suspiro.

-"Y hasta el día en que encuentres a tu 'elegido', la única persona que podrá escucharte aun que no puedas hablar, no dirás ni una palabra. Solo cuando cumplas la edad para entender y tu elegido este dispuesto a dar lo que mas ama por ti, serás capaz de decir gracias con voz propia"-

Así que esa era…

Miro a Syaoran, él dio un paso para acercarse a ella pero pareció dudar en el ultimo momento.

_-"No sabia que alguien morirá por lo que dije…"- _bajo la mirada y tomo aire profundamente_- "Solo quería que sintiera lo que nosotros sentimos cuando se los llevo, el dolor de decirle adiós a alguien que amaba tanto…"- _

Negó, como arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

_-"En realidad no tengo excusa, era mucho mas pequeño pero desearle dolor a alguien no esta bien. Yo sabia eso, pero no quería entenderlo"-_

Después vio a la muerte.

-_"Lo siento mucho"-_

El hombre asintió.

-"Lo se, pero no puedo romperla. Yo no"- ambos hombres la miraron a ella y la oji verde asintió.

-"Ya se que es lo que mas quiero"- tomo aire profundamente, esto iba a ser difícil y esperaba que funcionara –"Mi madre es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, por la que dejaría todo "- le dio una mirada de disculpa al niño. Syaoran negó.

_-"Yo también lo haría"-_

Sakura le sonrió a la muerte.

-"Pero no puedes llevártela a ella"-

Eso pareció desconcertarlo un poco.

-"Y eso por qué seria…"- Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar llorar en ese momento por lo que iba a decir.

-"Por que…ella ya no es mi mama"- cerro los dedos y los hizo puños para poder seguir, sabia que le dolería decirlo…-"ella ya no es mi mama, por que ella ya no tiene ningún recuerdo de mi y mientras yo no me acerque a ella…mientras que jamás me acerque de nuevo, será imposible que me recuerde…"- no dejo de mirar a la muerte mientras lo decía, con el corazón echo pedazos en el pecho, pero decidida a mantener su palabra.

Si lo hacia ella no tenia que irse de este mundo. Si dejaba de ser su madre, no tenia que dejar de ser feliz.

Lagrimas encontraron su camino atravesó de su rostro y cayeron al suelo.

El hombre, la muerte, la miro.

-"Entonces dime, si ella ya no puede ser lo que mas amas, ¿Qué si lo es?"-

-"Mi…mi voz…"-

_ -"No…espera Sakura…"- _ella le había dicho que su madre ya no podía ser su precio pero…

-"Mi voz, es lo que mas amo por que es lo que me deja ser libre de todo lo que quiero. Es lo que Syaoran mas quiere, una voz propia de nuevo para que nadie tenga que decir nada por él…"- miro a su amigo –"que los haría libres a los dos…"-

La muerte la miro por un momento, después dio un paso adelante y Sakura lo miro confundida cuando su mano se acerco a su cuello.

Y saco el pendiente de su madre…

-"Espera…"-dijo la niña cuando vio que lo arrancaba de su cuello tranquilamente.

-"El amor va en dos direcciones"- dijo la muerte tranquilamente mientras observaba mas de cerca el collar –"Tu madre puede haberte olvidado, pero tú no lo has hecho"- la oji verde sintió mucho miedo.

¿Olvidar a su madre?

¿Su voz no era suficiente?

-"Sin embargo, puedo ver que tu voz también es algo increíblemente importante para ti. Así que tomare ambos"-

El grito de Syaoran se perdió en su mente cuando su propio grito lo opaco…su garganta gritando toda su voz mientras veía como el hombre frente a ella hacia añicos el pendiente de su madre.

Después, todo el polvo la rodeo…y Syaoran desaparecido.

El parque desaparecido, la colina desaparecido, toda la ciudad desaparecido.

Solo el hombre frente a ella permaneció en la oscuridad. Él, y el polvo de colores que ahora la rodeaba. Y el grito que parecía no terminar…

-"Dile que use esto para que jamás olvide el dolor que sintió, el dolor que provoco y el dolor que tú tuviste que pasar"- dijo por encima del ruido, el polvo estaba concentrándose en su mano derecha, que tenia extendida hacia ella.

-"Tú eres la elegida. Solo tú podías darle su voz. Por que solo tú la tenias"- finalmente el grito se detuvo y la castaña se llevo las manos a la garganta adolorida.

Sakura miro fijamente la cara de 'el hombre' que estaba frente a ella, había mucho viento a su alrededor y con cada corriente de aire la piel iba cayéndose de su rostro, pedazo por pedazo.

Hasta que solo la misma muerte la miraba, su esquelética mano seguía extendida hacia ella. Sakura extendió su mano y tomo la cosa brillante que le ofrecía.

¿Pero que…?

-"Te veré, algún día"-dijo el esqueleto con una voz aun mas profunda que la anterior.

Y desaparecido, todo desaparecido.

Todo se fue al vacío eterno de la nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Sakura"-

La susodicha se quejo y se alejó del sol y esa molesta voz que no la dejaba dormir.

-"Sakura, despierta"-

-"Aarg…Syaoran…déjame dormir…"-

-"¿En la tierra?"- ¿Por qué no? Estaba muy cansada. Lo ignoro y se movió para acomodarse mejor, lo escucho suspirar y murmurar algo acerca de…

Espera.

-"¡Murmuraste!"- se sentó en la tierra y abrió los ojos rápidamente, lo que por supuesto le provoco una enorme molestia cuando el sol le dio de lleno en los ojos.

-"Pensé que tenias sueño"- dijo la pequeña figura que se veía oscura a contra luz. Parpadeo un par de veces, desesperada por que sus ojos lloraban y no la dejaran ver con claridad.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver, _vio_ al niño frente a ella.

No tenia nada de particular. No tenía nada diferente.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto confundido.

Excepto claro…

¡Que podía hablar!

-"¡Syaoran!"- grito con fuerza y lo abrazo, llorando –"¡Puedes hablar, puedes hablar…ooh puedes hablar!"-

-"Si"- respondió el niño abrazándola con fuerza –" y es todo gracias a ti, Sakura…"-

La niña lo abrazo aun más fuerte y lo tiro sobre la tierra que estaba frente al columpio.

Al final, no se había ido a ninguna parte.

Se rio mucho cuando el niño empezó a quejarse de tenerla encima.

Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

-"¡Yo también puedo hablar!"- se llevo las manos a la boca, completamente asombrada de que pudiera hacerlo. Pero había algo en su mano derecha.

-"Pero que…"-

-"No lo se, no querías soltarlo"- le explico el niño debajo de ella.

Sakura se quito uno de sus grises cabellos de la cara y vio claramente como el anillo en su mano brillaba, con luz esmeralda.

_Para que jamás olvide…_

-"Creo que es para ti"- dijo finalmente y sin dar muchas explicaciones se lo entrego.

Sakura se movió y Syaoran pudo sentarse. Observo el anillo con atención y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Después abrazo con fuerza a Sakura y ninguno dijo nada.

Por que, irónicamente, se habían quedado sin palabras…

La niña se soltó después de un rato, volteo a verlo y le dio una mirada extraña.

-"Es la voz mas fea que e escuchado"-

Syaoran levanto una de sus cejas.

-"¿Y ahora eres una experta?"-

-"Claro"- dijo altivamente la castaña –"Yo tengo mejores, escucha…"-

Se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

-"Yo soy…"- pero su voz no cambio…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada triste de Syaoran.

¿Su poder se había ido?

Sakura suspiro, no era un precio tan alto si considerabas todo lo que había pasado…

-"Bueno, supongo que ahora tendrás que engañar al concilio por ti mismo"- le sonrió alegremente, para nada dispuesta a perder la alegría del momento.

Syaoran asintió. Aun con esa mirada pensativa.

Se levantaron, sacudieron sus ropas y comenzaron el camino de vuelta.

-"Tal vez…"- susurro pensativa la niña mientras se aclaraba la garganta de nuevo y tomaba aire.

"_Quiero que sepas…_

_Que bien estarás…_

_Quisiera poder…quedarme a tu lado_

_Me gustaría tanto, verte feliz…_

_Y disfrutar bajo el sol_

_Tu compañía sin condición…_

_Yo volveré…ya lo veras_

_Por ti vendré…"_

Sakura sonrió radiante mientras terminaba la oración, esa canción no le daba miedo cantarla…después de todo era lo que quería ¿verdad?

Syaoran le sonrió y entonces ambos se rieron.

Bueno, sus poderes no se habían ido…solo parte de sus 'voces' habían desaparecido.

De todas formas, ¿para que quería ella imitar las voces masculinas?

-"Espero que tu voz cambie cuando crezcas, suenas casi como yo y eso que tienes tooodo un año mas"- dijo la niña alegremente mientras le sacaba la lengua a su amigo y caminaba de espaldas para que no perderse su reacción.

Syaoran sonrió.

-"Si claro, entonces ¿mi voz es femenina o tu voz es demasiado masculina?"- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y seguía con su camino tranquilamente mientras que la oji verde se quedaba estática unos pasos atrás.

-"¿Así?"- quiso alcanzarlo para golpearlo pero el niño había sido mas rápido, ya corría unos metros mas adelante, solo volteo para sacarle la lengua juguetonamente y burlarse de ella.

-"Ni siquiera eres tan rápida"-

-"¡Syaoran!"- le grito mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya vería cuando lo alcanzara, lo golpearía lo suficiente para que hasta Mei Ling tuviera problemas reconociéndolo.

Sus risas se perdieron entre el ruido del lugar, que comenzaba a despertar para el nuevo día.

Su nueva vida.

_Continuara…._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N/A: Hola a todooos! xD bueno a todos los que no se han desesperado y abandonado la historia i.i no se que decir! En verdad! Se que me he tomado demasiado tiempo -.- voy cayendo en cuenta de que tengo AÑOS escribiéndola y que muchos la ven como proyecto perdido pero_

_o.ó les tengo noticias!_

_El fic esta por terminar, según mis cálculos tendremos un par de capítulos mas y el epilogo _ y bueno xD cuando llegue el epilogo…_

_O.o mejor no digo nada_

_Mejor hablemos de la historia :O _

_¡Se rompió la maldiciooon! ¡AL FIN! MUjajajajajajajaja_

_xD no se ustedes pero yo ya estaba desesperada por que eso pasara y bueno xD ¿Quién tenia alguna idea de _quien _habia maldecido a nuestro castaño? Y aun mas…por que? :O _

_El próximo capitulo vendrá pronto! Lo juro! Este año termino con la historia! Esta en papel y en internet ahora asi que! Es un juramento!_

_Muchsisisisimas gracias a todas esas personas que se han quedado con el paso del tiempo y aun entran y leen que hay de nuevo, gracias infinitas por su paciencia! Y aun mas por tomarse el tiempo de dar sus comentarios! Son muy apreciados!_

_PD: XD lo ultimo canción es…la de la sirenitaa! De disneeeey cuando i.i deja al príncipe en la playa (¿Por qué? Se preguntaran xD no dire por que pero la principal razón es que i.i bueno me encanta la voz de Isela Sotelo(la voz que canta) xD pero bueno ejem…olvídenlo…solo datos curiosos…)_

_PD2: Reviews sin cuenta o con los mensajes personales bloqueados, su respuesta esta en el profile xD reviews con cuenta, mande un mensaje personal o.o( i.i MUCHAS GRACIAS A AMBOS!)_

_Nos vemos! Que tengan felices vacaciones!_

_XX_


	11. Años despues

**Capitulo 10**

"**Años después"**

_8 años después…_

-"Sigo pensando que esto no es una casa…"-dijo la joven mientras caminaba hacia la enorme entrada de hierro que ahora se veía oxidada.

-"Es una mansión"- susurro una voz mas ronca a su lado.

-"Se ve tan grande, tan llena de…verde, uno esperaría ver una casa y pensar 'ooh…esta es una gran casa'"- siguió hablando la chica mientras llegaban al candado que impedía la entrada y miraban dentro.

Su acompañante suspiro con cansancio y dijo un conjuro rápido para destruir el candado y abrir la puerta, dejando a la chica pasar primero.

-"Sabes, si pintáramos de…"-

-"No"-

-"Ohhh vamos Syaoran"- dijo la chica con un tono meloso mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

-"No va a ser azul, no me importa lo que tú, Mei o cualquiera diga, solo vamos a repintarla de blanco"-

Sakura murmuro algunas cosas como 'amargado' y 'falto de imaginación' mientras subían los últimos escalones y se paraban frente a la puerta.

Y ahí estaban años después, después de Hiren los hiciera huir, después de que todos los que aun trabajaban ahí se fueran, después de que Syaoran cumpliera la edad para manejar su herencia y finalmente…después de Hiren muriera…

Solo eso los había traído hasta ahí ese día.

Hiren, esa bruja llena de maldad, había muerto. Tranquilamente y en su cama, después de años de ser una anciana.

Después de casi destruir todo lo que quedaba de los padres de sus amigos, del dinero que habían dejado y de las personas que habían contratado.

Solo quedaba esa casa vacía y una cuenta en el banco que jamás había podido tocar.

Sakura vio como su amigo observaba el lugar con nostalgia y tristeza, seguramente recordando como se veía el día en que se habían ido.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, todo el terror que había sufrido ahí.

Ya solo quedaba un edificio.

-"Vamos Syao"- le dio la mano y lo jalo, su amigo estaba demasiado pensativo para quejarse o decir gran cosa, simplemente puso una mano en una de las puertas dobles y su amigo hizo lo mismo en la otra.

Después de un suspiro del castaño, éste levanto la mirada y empujaron con fuerza.

Sabanas cubrían la mayoría de los muebles, las cortinas estaban todas cerradas y la luz apenas y entraba para dejarlos distinguir una que otra cosa mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a tanta oscuridad.

Sabían que no había nadie en casa, todos los sirvientes se habían ido uno a uno con el paso de los años y al final solo unos pocos y fieles súbditos de Hiren se habían quedado.

Al morir ella el año pasado todos se habían ido.

Aun después de un año, podían ver claramente la presencia de esa mujer en la casa, en las pocas que quedaban y las muchas reparaciones que jamás se hicieron.

Era como ver lo que quedaba después de una mudanza. Cosas aquí, cosas allá, cosas olvidadas.

La oji verde no soltó la mano del castaño, aun cuando este comenzó a caminar directo hacia las escaleras. Ellos sabían que las cosas que quedaban de su niñez estarían arriba, no aquí abajo.

Caminaron despacio entre las cosas y subieron por las rechinantes escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo Sakura no pudo evitar recordar que la ultima vez que había pasado por ahí, Hiren había perseguido a Mei Ling y a ella por todas partes.

Cazándolas para castigarlas. Para torturar a Syaoran.

Suspiro mientras que el castaño seguía en silencio, observando todo con ojo casi clínico, intentando no sentir todo ese odio y tristeza que peleaban dentro de él, tanta frustración.

Sakura lo siguió mientras caminaba hacia su viejo cuarto. No esperaban encontrar nada ahí, así que cuando vieron todas las cosas en el suelo, las sabidas destrozadas y el lugar echo un desastre, que obviamente nadie se había atrevido a tocar en años, ambos apretaron su agarre.

Sakura cerró la puerta y lo condujo muy lejos de la habitación de Mei Ling, no necesitaba ver eso también en el cuarto de la pequeña.

Pasaron cuartos y cuartos abandonados y semivacíos, y sin decir ni una palabra, llegaron al cuarto que había sido de los padres del joven y que Hiren había tomado para si.

-"No tenemos que hacer esto"- dijo Sakura, aterrada de lo que encontrarían adentro, casi sintiendo la presencia de esa mujer empujándolos a entrar.

-"Tengo que"- respondió simplemente.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos pero él evito su mirada, ella dio un paso para estar mas cerca de él.

_-"Zutto"-_ susurro y toco el anillo que el joven traía puesto ahora en su mano izquierda.

Syaoran sonrió por primera vez en todo el día, le dio una mirada cálida y asintió.

-"Hagámoslo"-

Abrieron la puerta, el lugar estaba aun más a oscuras que toda la mansión por que las cortinas no dejaban que ningún rayo de sol entrara.

Syaoran apareció una flama en su mano y entraron en el lugar.

No les sorprendió encontrarlo semivacío, seguramente los sirvientes se habían llevado todo lo que podían cargar con ellos cuando se habían ido y solo habían dejado los cuadros y los muebles, las cosas pesadas.

El lugar aun olía a enfermedad, aun podías sentirla en el cuarto.

En la enorme cama que estaba al centro, solo las almohadas y una sabana perduraban. Ahí había muerto esa mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, Syaoran no dejo de ver la cama ni por un instante, la oji verde no dejo de vigilarlo a él, solo en caso de que…

-"Espera…"- susurro, aun asustada de levantar la voz en ese lugar.

El joven soltó su mano y avanzo hacia la cama.

La llama que iluminaba el cuarto reflejaba en su rostro sombras que lo hacían parecer siniestro…

Sakura suspiro y observo los cuadros que habia en el lugar, bajo algunos que estaban a su alcance y después busco una silla para bajar el mas pesado de todos.

Uno que tenia un ángel.

_-"No puedo creer que no auto combustionara…"-_pensó la chica mientras bajaba cuidadosamente el enorme y pesado cuadro. Cuando finalmente sintió que el cuadro tocaba el suelo se sintió aliviada y dejo salir un leve gruñido.

El castaño, por supuesto, la ignoro.

La chica camino cuidadosamente por el lugar, chocando de vez en cuando con alguna cosa tirada. No veía mucho, casi nada realmente, pero sabia que nada ahí tendría valor para el castaño…

Bueno quizá el cuadro del ángel.

-"Vámonos"- dijo finalmente el joven mientras la miraba, su rostro serio se mantenía. Sakura asintió en silencio, evaluó todos los cuadros, paisajes y fotografías muy antiguas, y finalmente se decidió por el mas grande.

-"Un momento"- murmuro mientras levantaba el cuadro con sus manos y avanzaba lenta y cuidadosamente hacia la entrada, donde el joven ya la esperaba. Su rostro seguía impasible y Sakura solamente rodo los ojos ante tanta seriedad….eso y que no le había ayudado con la maldita cosa…

Cuando la joven salió al pasillo, Syaoran le dio un último vistazo al lugar y murmuro unas palabras en secreto a la pequeña flama que seguía resplandeciendo en su mano.

Rápidamente, la llama pareció cobrar vida y su tamaño creció, se levanto de la mano del joven y rápidamente se movió por toda la habitación, prácticamente corriendo alrededor de ella y encendiendo las cosas al tocarlas.

La joven de cabellos grises observo con tristeza como los últimos recuerdos de los padres de los Li se quemaban frente a sus ojos. Ella sabia por qué lo hacia, sabia que todo lo que habia tocado esa mujer habia quedado manchado y si hubiera sido posible, habría quemado toda la mansión desde sus cimientos.

"Pero con la habitación será suficiente", habia prometido el joven antes de ir a ese lugar.

Mei Ling habia querido acompañarlos pero ambos se habían opuesto a la idea.

Ella no necesitaba recordar esto, nada de esto.

El fuego ardió rápidamente, quemando desde el papel tapiz hasta la alfombra que habia en el suelo, los muebles y todo lo que quedaba. Pero solo eso…

La oji verde suspiro y recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su serio amigo, tomo su mano y observo con él como todo se reducía a cenizas.

Él apretó su mano una vez, para darle las gracias por su presencia y ninguno dijo nada.

Todavía era gracioso que se entendieran sin decir una palabra, pero supongo que crecer con alguien te daba eso.

Aun que claro…ya no eran unos niños…

Tenían 17 años…bueno Syaoran 18… ¡pero eso no era lo importante!

Lo importante eran todas las cosas que habían cambiado, Wei seguía con ellos, había logrado mantener su charada por algunos años, hasta que finalmente Hiren se había dado cuenta de que seguía en contacto con ellos y había prohibido la entrada del hombre en la mansión.

Así que Sakura y Syaoran habían trabajado en varios lugares, a veces de meseros, a veces de repartidores de comida rápida…

Lo que fuera necesario para seguir adelante, para que Mei fuera a la escuela (por que ella sinceramente nunca tuvo deseos de hacerlo), y para que Syaoran siguiera aprendiendo todas esas cosas extrañas de negocios que entendía tan bien.

Cuando solo quedaron cenizas, la chica se llevo a su compañero del lugar, el joven no puso resistencia y ambos salieron en silencio de la mansión. Ella le puso un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie tuviera ideas de saqueo y esas cosas…

-"Asi que…"-comenzó la oji verde mientras caminaban a la vieja casa de Wei –"Yo insisto en que azul seria un color hermoso…"-

El castaño suspiro, tomo a Sakura por el cuello con suavidad y comenzó a tallar su puño contra su muy extraña melena.

-"¡Aaaah! ¡Dejameeee!"- grito la chica mientras intentaba golpearlo, en vano, por que el joven era una cabeza entera mas alto que Sakura.

Syaoran solo se rio mientras la chica intentaba 'reacomodar' su cabello, después le dio una mirada molesta al castaño y lo golpeo en el estomago. Con el puño.

-"Aggh…"-

-"¡Y la próxima vez despertaras calvo!"- Syaoran rodo los ojos.

-"Como si pudieras mantenerte despierta lo suficientemente tarde para hacerlo…"- la chica levanto una de sus cejas e intento golpearlo en la cabeza mientras el chico aun se veía adolorido por el puñetazo que le había dado, pero era bueno y muy rápido para recuperarse.

Y su golpe termino pegándole al aire.

El chico le sonrió 'galantemente' mientras una chica pasaba por ahí y volteaba a verlo justo en ese momento…

_-"Y va de nuevo…"-_ pensó la oji verde mientras seguía caminando y el castaño se quedaba un poco atrás, 'ofreciendo su ayuda' a la 'pobre' joven que tenia una canasta con comida y parecía dirigirse a casa.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras escuchaba la risa de la joven y del castaño alejarse por la calle, sabia que volvería en un par de horas con una graaan sonrisa.

Y ella no iba a darle explicaciones a Mei Ling...

Si su hermano era tan 'galante' y quería conquistar a cada pobre criatura que se le cruzara, era su problema.

La oji verde suspiro mientras subía una colina, el sol estaba en lo alto a esa hora y ella simplemente quería llegar a casa y descansar un rato para salir hacia su trabajo.

Ser maestra de canto y eso era divertido, pero tener que bloquear su magia cada vez que tenia que mostrarles a sus alumnos como se hacia una nota la dejaba agotada cada noche.

Pero los niños eran taaaan lindos y…

-"Debes ser la única persona que conozco que sonríe con este clima…"-

Sakura levanto la mirada rápidamente, moviendo su cuerpo sutilmente a una posición de ataque. Wei los habia entrenado, no tenia miedo de nadie.

Pero el chico que estaba recargado en el muro al final de la calle no le pareció nada intimidante.

Al menos, no si lo mirabas externamente. La chica no dijo una palabra, sencillamente se limito a mantener la posición y observar a su oponente.

El chico sonrió, se alejó de la pared que lo sostenía y camino lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos negros y sus cabellos oscuros le daban un aspecto siniestro, era del tipo de personas que esperaba ver en una casa del terror…

Su 'sonrisa' no la convenció de esa 'inocencia' que quería transmitir, se daba cuenta perfectamente de su aura (Syaoran la había enseñado a sentirlas) y lo mas importante de todo, no le daba buena espina.

Cuando estuvo a un paso de ella, se detuvo. La oji verde lo miro de arriba abajo y espero a que hiciera algo.

Espero…y espero como…si, dos minutos enteros.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto enojada. El sol no era su cosa favorita.

El joven se rio, y Sakura juro que le dio escalofríos cuando lo hizo, y miro con intensidad a la chica.

-"¿Esa no es una muy buena pregunta, no te parece?"- la castaña solo siguió observándolo con molestia –"Podría querer algo no muy noble y entonces ¿de que hablaríamos?"- Sakura suspiro mentalmente, y ahora el tipo quería hacerse el interesante –"Como por ejemplo…"- en un parpadeo estaba frente a ella y en el otro estaba a su espalda…

_-"¿Pero com…?"-_ la chica quiso darle una patada trasera, pero de nuevo el escurridizo sujeto se escapo. Sakura parpadeo mas rápido, aun estaba detrás de ella pero…pero tenia su cabello en su mano y lo estaba ¿oliendo? _–"O gran error…"-_

La oji verde expulso el aire con suspiro, le dirigió otra patada trasera y cuando la esquivo tranquilamente y con esa sonrisa molesta en el rostro…ella grito.

El sujeto obviamente no se esperaba eso, por que soltó con rapidez su cabello para cubrirse las orejas y agachase. Sakura se detuvo cuando vio esto y simplemente lo pateo para dejarlo indefenso en el suelo y con uno de sus pies en la garganta y una mirada aterrada en el rostro.

-"Me decías…¿querías algo?"- dijo alegremente la chica con una sonrisa.

El tipo se recupero rápidamente, pues simplemente levanto las manos en signo de derrota y le sonrío.

-"_Touché…_mi hermosa dama"- la 'dama' suspiro de nuevo, ¿es que los hombres no tenían otra forma de hablar que no fuera melosa y molesta?

-"Bueno, _querido caballero_, ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi?"- pregunto molesta y con obvio sarcasmo.

El sujeto cambio su sonrisa, fue casi imperceptible, pero cuando la vio a los ojos, Sakura sintió ese frio bajar por la espalda de nuevo. Este tipo daba algo de miedo.

-"En realidad, no te buscaba a ti"-

Sakura parpadeo un poco confundida y aflojo la pierna que tenia en la garganta del chico, luciendo obviamente perdida en la conversación no noto cuando el extraño se movió fuera de su alcance y fácilmente la empujaba contra el muro.

La oji verde tomo aire rápidamente. Ahora asustada.

Pero el peli negro le cubrió la boca con su mano y le sonrío.

-"No esta vez, querida"-

_-"Hay no…hay no…mi voz no…"-_Sakura peleo por soltarse pero el sujeto era mas alto y obviamente mas fuerte físicamente que ella, además la tenia sujeta por las muñecas y ella no podía maniobrar muy bien.

Cuando el tipo se acercó lo suficiente como para contarle las pestañas, la chica sabia que estaba perdida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió su cabeza lejos de la de él.

_-"Y esto me pasa por estar distraída…ahora voy a terminar en…"-_

El suelo.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces para ubicarse, por alguna extraña razón el sujeto la había soltado (sin nada de delicadeza) y ahora estaba en el suelo.

La 'extraña razón' se materializo unos segundos después, entre ella y el tipejo.

-"Syaoran"- suspiro su nombre mientras se recargaba completamente en el muro que estaba en su espalda. El extremada y extrañamente fuerte de su amigo al fin había echo aparición.

_-"Quiza la chica no habia sido tan fácil…"-_ lo que fuera, ella estaba feliz de que al menos ahora presentaban una amenaza para este sujeto raro.

Los dos tomaron posiciones de pelea, ella se levanto rápidamente e dio un paso para ponerse al lado de su amigo y asi derrotar al muy…

-"No te metas en esto Sakura"-

La susodicha le dirigió una mirada incrédula al castaño, que apenas había movido una mano para impedir su avance y dejarla tras él.

-"Pe-pero…"-

-"Oh…Sakura es tu nombre, es tan hermoso, creo que te queda perfecto"- dijo el molesto tipejo cuando ella estaba a punto de responderle a Syaoran. Antes de que Sakura pudiera decirle donde meterse sus 'halagos' cuando Syaoran gruño.

La oji verde no supo que fue mas sorprendente, si sentir como Syaoran la empujaba contra la pared con su brazo para que no se metiera….o escucharlo gruñir.

_-"¿Y ahora que le pasa?"- _Sakura suspiro lo mas dramáticamente que pudo y se recargo despreocupadamente en el muro. Bueno si querían golpearse hasta el cansancio por ella estaba bien.

No estaba enojada por todo esto, ni quería verlos a los dos sangrando, bueno quizá un poco les vendría bien...

Pero ella sabia que no estaba molesta por nada de eso.

-"Tiempo sin verte Ayato…"- mascullo Syaoran mientras seguía viéndolo con molestia. El tal Ayato sonrío.

-"Años sin escuchar tu _dulce _voz, querido amigo"- el castaño resoplo, informando a Sakura que en realidad no era su 'tan querido amigo' pero bueno, eso se adivinaba cuando los veías.

Además, claro, de que conocía al castaño por casi una década y el fulano ese jamás había sido mencionado o aparecido en la vida de ninguno de ellos.

El tal Ayato despego su vista maliciosa de Syaoran un momento para verla a ella, Sakura levanto una de sus cejas. Si no podía pelear, no quería hablar.

Pero lo que dijo la dejo un poco desconcertada.

-"Asi que tu eres su '_maldita' "-_El cuerpo de la chica se puso tenso, habia adivinado que sabia lo de la maldición por su anterior comentario, pero ¿cómo sabia que ella era…?

-"_Elegida,_ me agrada mas"- le respondió fríamente y con una falta sonrisa desde la espalda del castaño, que ahora casi le parecía furico.

Casi, no estaba segura, por lo general vivía la vida 'tranquilo' y 'relajado'

O lo que sea a lo que él llamara tranquilidad.

-"Como gustes, pero la verdad es que es una alegría que te encontrara…después de todo el concilio fue muy claro con lo de encontrarte"-

Sakura bufo, ahora ella estaba _más_ molesta, ¿en verdad creía que ella no sabia las condiciones y todo eso que había puesto el concilio para Syaoran? Vivian con ellas a diario…

-"¡Cierra la boca Ayato!"- grito el joven y se movió imperceptiblemente mas cerca del tipo, completamente dispuesto a terminar esto en golpes.

Genial, Syaoran si había caído en la provocación. A veces no sabia quien era mayor a quien…

¿Qué?

Un año es un año.

-"Syaoran"- le susurro para que Ayato tuviera problemas en entenderle –"No caigas en sus juegos tontos, terminemos con esto…si no nos damos prisa Mei se preocupara"-

El castaño la miro de reojo, después le dio una mirada molesta al chico y recobro su postura natural. Su rostro dejo de parecer el de un loco psicótico y se volvió frio.

Bueno, ahora era todo negocios ¿no?

El pelinegro también dejo su postura de pelea y le dio una sonrisa sínica a la oji verde.

Ella había dijo termínalo…¡jamás dijo que en términos pacíficos!

Iba a tener una larga conversación con Syaoran cuando llegaran a casa…del tipo que incluye un par de golpes.

-"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Ayato?"-pregunto. El susodicho volteo su mirada hacia él y simplemente levanto los hombros.

-"Bueno, hacia años que quería comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos, que por fin habias roto esa maldición y que la anciana bruja estaba muerta"- los observo atentamente, pero ellos mantuvieron su rostro impasible. Al infierno con él si pensaba que nombrando a Hiren iba a darles en un punto débil.

Venían de quemar su habitación, estaban muy bien, gracias.

-"Además, no olvides que ya tienes la edad indicada para que el consejo empiece a buscar a 'ya sabes quien' "-continuo el desconocido mirando fijamente a Sakura, quien le resto importancia al comentario.

¿Qué no _ella_ era ya-sabes-quien?

¿O se refería a Voldemort?

Genial, solo tenía que ir por su barita y podrían comenzar con la búsqueda enseguida.

Yu-ju.

-"Lo se"- fue la única respuesta de Li.

Sakura lo miro completamente extrañada, ¿entonces no era ella?

¿Qué no le estaba diciendo?

Tenían montones y montones de cosas que hablar cuando llegaran a casa.

-"Bueno, tal parece que todo esta en orden"- dijo de la nada el pelinegro, la miro de arriba abajo y Sakura casi se le deja ir encima, ahora Syaoran fue quien la detuvo –"Nos veremos, pronto diría yo…"-

Y se fue, caminando tranquilamente como quien no acaba de casi pelearse con su 'querido amigo' y atacarla a ella.

-"Bueno eso fue divertido…¡ahora quieres explicarme por qué…!"-su reclamo fue detenido estrepitosamente cuando Syaoran la empujo contra la pared –"Auh…¡oye que es lo que…!"- de nuevo el grito murió en su garganta, pues el joven la miraba fijamente y obviamente estaba molesto.

-_"¿Él esta molesto? ¡yo soy la victima aquí!"-_pensó la oji verde mientras le devolvía la mirada de molestia a su amigo.

-"¿¡Como te encontró!?"- fue lo que grito el castaño después de su pelea de miradas, la chica levanto una de sus cejas ¿y ella que sabia?

-"¡Yo que se! Estaba caminando _solitariamente _a casa cuando me lo tope y comenzó a molestarme, yo simplemente me defendí pero el tipejo no es tan debilucho como aparenta ¿sabes?"- y ahora él la estaba maltratando.

Y esto que pintaba a ser tan buen día.

El castaño dejo de presionarla contra el muro y se paso las manos desesperadamente por el cabello, cerrando los ojos como si le doliera la cabeza.

Pero Sakura tenia preguntas y quería respuestas ahora.

-"¿Quién es él?"-

Syaoran dejo en paz su cabello por un momento para mirarla, después levanto sus muñecas y comenzó a examinarlas, la chica lo dejo hacer.

Ya había olvidado que le dolían cuando ese sujeto la habia inmovilizado.

El castaño vio claramente las marcas rojas de la pelea que la chica habia dado por soltarse y su cara siniestra volvió.

-"Syaoran"- lo llamo su amiga, pero él en verdad no podía ver su rostro y responder a sus preguntas. No ahora, no cuando había visto al tipo ese sujetándola contra la pared y cubriendo su boca, no cuando ella habia estado tan asustada…

¡Y todo por sus tonterías!

El chico negó con la cabeza en silencio y Sakura suspiro, asi que no le iba a decir nada en ese momento.

¡Pero lo haría! ¡Aun que tuviera que golpearlo contra la pared!

Tomo su mano en silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, sabia que no era momento de pelear y que probablemente Mei estaría preocupada, el castaño simplemente la siguió.

De todas formas, ella sabia que terminaría diciéndole la verdad.

Eran los mejores amigos, prácticamente hermanos, habían pasado por tanto juntos que ella lo entendía aun cuando no estaban hablando. Ella sabría esperar el momento.

_Zutto_

_Para siempre_

Syaoran sujeto con fuerza su mano y camino a su lado en silencio. Ella lo volteo a ver y por un momento no entendió que habia en sus ojos…

¿Qué era esa mirada tan profunda?

Sentía que se hundía en sus ojos castaños….que él quería decirle algo era obvio, pero no entendía que era.

Estaba muy confundida, asi que reacciono en consecuencia.

-"No vas a llorarme encima por que la chica no te hizo caso, ¿verdad?"-

Syaoran le sonrió, una lenta muy lenta sonrisa….

Que termino en carcajada cuando ella le saco la lengua.

_Continuara….._

_**N/A: Bueno, dije que me daría prisa xD al menos cumpli esa parte! Jajajaja no se que decirles :O me siento terriblemente inspirada -.- la depre causa eso en mi saben?**_

_**Pero mejor hablar de cosas alegres xD como, ¿Qué les parecio el cap? Tal vez se pregunten por el gran salto de tiempo, pero me temo que era necesario. Nuestros niños hicieron lo que debían lo mejor que pudieron :O y hay otra parte de la historia que contar ahora que son mas graaandes sabeeen? XP**_

_**De cualquier forma, ojala les agradara! Si tienen preguntas xD no duden en hacérmelas llegar! Muchisiisisimas gracias a todas las personas que aun leen la historia! No tienen idea de cuanto se los agradezco i.i**_

_**Nos vemos! (pronto)**_

_**PD: A los que me hacen el grandioso honor de leer mi otra historia cofcofPrimerbesocofcof, por favor no desesperen! - ya lleva mas de 12 paginas el capitulo! Solo quiero darles uno grande de acuerdo! Gracias!**_

_**XX**_


	12. Ya-sabes-quien

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP, esta historia es solo con fines de entretenimiento. La historia del 'patito feo' pertenece a Hans Christian Andersen y la referencia a ella y la frase utilizada solo es con fines de entretenimiento sin intención de obtener ningún beneficio.

_(N/A: O.o el disclaimer mas largo de mi vida…)_

**Capitulo 11**

"**Ya-sabes-quien"**

-"Dime"-

-"No"- la chica gimió lastimeramente y empujo a acompañante mientras caminaba, por desgracia era demasiado débil para hacerlo caer.

-"Vaaaamooos"-

-"No"- la voz de la oji verde se estaba poniendo chillona y él ya tenía dolor de cabeza.

-"Anda…¡o le preguntare a Mei Ling!"- fue su amenaza, sonrió sintiendo el premio entre sus dedos, pero en cambio el castaño solo le dio una mirada para nada impresionado.

-"Adelante, tal vez ambas puedan juntar una neurona"-

La chica del cabello gris sentía deseos enormes de gritar y golpear, mas específicamente, golpear_lo _y gritar_le _al chico junto a ella.

Pero tenía paciencia y tarde o temprano se lo diría.

O ya se las arreglaría para…

-"¡Porque tardaron tanto!"- el grito de una niña los saco de su pequeña pelea. Ambos le sonrieron a la enérgica casi-adolescente que los esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

-"El _cisne _encontró una presa en el camino"- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa juguetona, haciendo que Mei Ling Li le sonriera. Syaoran abrazo a su hermana y se decidió a ignorarlas entrando a la casa.

-"Oh…¿y se resistió?"- la chica espero a que la oji verde terminara de abrazarla para escuchar la respuesta, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería hablar de lo ocurrido en la mansión y ella no tenia problema con eso.

-"No tengo idea, probablemente horrorizo a la pobre chica"- ambas se rieron de sus bromas y entraron a la casa que compartían todos.

Mientras que 'el cisne' se sentaba en un sillón y fingía no poder escuchar nada.

El silencio finalmente reino en la casa, Sakura le sonrió a la pelinegra y se dirigió a su habitación, tenia que arreglar un par de cosas antes de salir y sabía que los hermanos querrían hablar un momento a solas.

Se mudarían de nuevo a la casa que había sido de sus padres y eso era doloroso en muchos niveles que ella no entendía muy bien.

Ella tenia su pequeña casa de madera en el bosque, no había subido en años y solo era un símbolo de lo que había sido, pero el árbol seguía ahí, su madre seguía viva y feliz…y sin recuerdos de ella.

Claro que la había vigilado, siempre a distancia y siempre a escondidas, no tenía el valor para ir y enfrentarla por que no sabía que podría pasarle por su trato con la muerte…

Aun le daban escalofríos de solo pensar en ello.

Pero ahora vivía bastante feliz al lado de el doctor que la ayudo esa noche, quien la había buscado discretamente sin que su esposa lo supiera pero jamás había dado con ella.

Ahora suponía que no la reconocería por el color de su cabello.

Entro a su muy desastrosa habitación…o la mitad que compartía con Mei, no sabia como ambas podían co-existir en esos metros pues eran igual de desordenadas…

Tendrían que empacar…y volver.

Sakura se tomo un momento, se sentó en la cama y tomo aire profundamente, lo del cuarto había sido algo pero ¿ese tipo atacándola?

Tal vez estaba un poquito nerviosa.

_Si él se hubiera quedado…_

Rápidamente sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza, Syaoran era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera y cuando lo quisiera, no tenia que estar con ella todo el tiempo o ponerle tanta atención o…

-"¿Estas bien?"- su voz profunda le dio un pequeño susto, que rápidamente cubrió con una sonrisa.

-"Claro, subir las escaleras ya no están fácil a mi edad ¿sabes?"- el joven ignoro sus comentarios y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

Sakura guardo silencio, nunca funcionaba intentar cambiar el tema.

El castaño no dijo nada y su mirada se perdió en la puerta, después puso su mano sobre la de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-"Lamento haberme ido cuando me necesitabas"- la oji verde se mordió el labio muy fuerte, no iba a llorar por eso ¿o si?

Abrió la boca con una sonrisa ya lista, una excusa ya preparada, pero no pudo hacer que las palabras salieran.

El castaño la abrazo con fuerza cuando la primera lagrima cayo.

Ella no debería ser tan sensible, se dijo una y otra vez pero no pudo apartarse de él, una parte de ella _si_ estaba herida por que la había dejado sola…

-"No volverá a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?"- Sakura asintió en silencio, respiro profundamente un par de veces y se decidió a recuperar la compostura.

-"Es que los cisnes no pueden evitar seguir a otros patos ¿sabes?"- Syaoran sonrió.

-"Jamás van a dejarme en paz por eso ¿verdad?"- la oji verde le saco la lengua.

-"Jamás"-

Syaoran le froto el cabello y se puso de pie.

-"Si no te das prisa no llegaras a tu clase…"-

La chica miro horrorizada como el reloj estaba a escasos veinte minutos de anunciar el inicio de su clase.

Era la maestra, _no podía _llegar tarde.

Tomo una de sus bolsas (ni ella sabia cual de ellas) y bajo corriendo.

-"¡Adios, adiós!"- Mei se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano pero no pudo ver al castaño así que salió corriendo de la casa.

Prácticamente no presto atención a nadie o nada a su alrededor, era un misil teledirigido y la escuela donde daba clases no estaba tan lejos de todas formas.

Cuando llego a la puerta del edificio tomo aire profundamente un par de veces, después se propuso a 'acomodar' un poco su cabello y ropa en la puerta de cristal del lugar, solo que, cuando levanto la mirada juraría que había visto una figura correr en el techo del edificio de enfrente.

Volteo rápidamente, casi esperando el ataque, con el corazón en la garganta y el pulso haciendo que sus manos temblaran.

_No aquí…no otra vez…_

-"¿Entras Sakura?"- brinco al escuchar la voz de otra de las maestras del lugar, quien solo le dio una mirada divertida, su falta de atención y llegar corriendo a clase eran tan típicos en ella que simplemente no noto lo pálida o asustada que se veía.

-"C-claro…"-susurro mientras la joven entraba al edificio, la oji verde le dio una mirada al techo frente a ella pero no pudo ver o sentir nada extraño…así que con un suspiro entro a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mas tarde, cuando salía, estaba tan cansada y cargada con notas y otros papeles que necesitaría que simplemente no pudo recordar que 'estaba teniendo cuidado'.

-"Odio el papeleo…quemare todo esto en el instante en que…"- su mente no quiso procesar la otra parte de su queja, así que simplemente suspiro con molestia y camino por las heladas calles de la ciudad.

¿La mejor parte?

Parecía que llovería.

Justo-lo-que-necesitaba.

En días asi, Syaoran podría ser muy útil.

Siempre lo veía haciendo tonterías como cargar las cosas de las chicas que perseguía o prestarles su paraguas o cosas así… ¿y por qué ese tren de pensamientos la trajo a él?

Ni idea.

Oh claro, la parte del tipo que la había casi…amm…

¿Exactamente que le hubiera hecho?

Obviamente iba tras Syaoran y ella le pareció una presa fácil, pero ¿para que?

¿Solo molestar? ¿Tenia algún motivo oculto? ¿formaba parte de alguna organización misteriosa que quería destruirlos?

Después de considerar _seriamente _esas posibilidades en su camino a casa, llego a la conclusión de que…veía demasiada televisión y todo estaba en su cabeza.

Probablemente eran cosas del consejo y de clanes y de esas cosas que ella no entendía.

Justo cuando había decidió olvidarse de problemas que no entendía…empezó a llover.

-"Rayos…"- Sakura busco algún refugio pero no pudo ver nada parecido a ello…y estaba tan cerca de casa…

Abrazo con fuerza los papeles contra su pecho, si podía evitar que se mojaran demasiado quizá podría secarlos y entenderlos al día siguiente.

Con esa idea en mente, comenzó a correr.

Personas pasaron junto a ella, unas corriendo como ella, otras con paraguas y dándose prisa…algunas parejas tomados de la mano acurrucados bajo el paraguas…

Como sea…

Correr, _sola _ y en la lluvia no era nada nuevo para ella, ni siquiera correría si no fuera por esos papeles.

Se detuvo unos momentos debajo de un pequeño toldo en una ventana de un elegante restaurant.

Por suerte nadie mas estaba ahí o su refugio hubiera sido inútil dado el tamaño de la cosa, pensó seriamente en quedarse y esperar a que la lluvia terminara pero mientras esa idea se formaba en su mente, la lluvia comenzó a caer con mas fuerza.

Suspiro, era correr o enfermarse bajo esa ventana.

_Tal vez si cantas…_

No.

Hacia años que había decidido que nada de cambiar la naturaleza con su voz, nada de cambiar sentimientos ajenos y nada de meterse en asuntos de vida o muerte.

Había límites para todo y esos eran los suyos.

Con esa idea en mente, tomo aire profundamente y se adentro de nuevo en las calles oscuras y mojadas…

Solo que esta vez no estaba lloviendo.

Confundida, volteo hacia el cielo, esperando que el agua le cayera en el rostro…pero en su lugar encontró un paraguas…

-"No sabia que hoy tenias que bañarte…"- la voz del chico junto a ella la asusto un poco, solo un poco.

-"Los humanos lo hacemos, pequeño cisne…"-le respondió con molestia mientras veía su muy seca ropa.

El susodicho solo negó con su cabeza, tomo todos los papeles de los brazos de la castaña y espero a que se moviera.

Caminaron lentamente, la oji verde con los brazos cruzados en busca de algo de calor ya que sus papeles se habían ido…excelente día para no usar suéter…

-"¿Pensabas nadar a casa, patito feo?"-

La chica le saco la lengua ante el apodo.

-"Lo estaba considerando"- fue su única respuesta para quedarse con la ultima palabra.

La cosa con los sobre nombres era que cuando Syaoran había crecido y dejado de ser un niño tanto física como mentalmente y empezó a 'cazar' chicas, Mei Ling había dicho que era como si el patito feo del cuento hubiera cambiado a un cisne hermoso y presuntuoso. Ya que Syaoran era inmune al apodo, había molestado a Sakura diciendo que 'ella seguía siendo un patito feo'.

-"¡Mamaaaaaá!"- el llanto de un niño a escasos metros de ellos los distrajo de su pelea.

El pequeño estaba parado en la lluvia, sin paraguas u otra cosa que lo protegiera y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Ningún adulto se detenía ante él y parecía asustado.

La oji verde prácticamente brinco hasta él, se puso a su altura y le sonrió.

-"Hola aquí abajo"- el niño, que no parecía mayor a los cuatro años, detuvo su llanto un momento para verla, pero al ver que no era su madre siguió con su llanto.

-"¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sakura y este de aquí es mi amigo Syaoran"- dijo apuntando al joven que ahora los cubría a ambos con su paraguas.

El niño lloro un poco mas y negó con su cabeza, al parecer no iba a conseguir nada intentando que hablara.

-"¿Perdiste a tu mamá?"- el niño asintió –"¿antes de que lloviera?"- de nuevo un asentimiento –"¿estabas en el parque?"- una vez mas, el niño asintió.

Sakura suspiro, volteo alrededor y supo que al menos había caminado un par de calles el solo.

-"¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver si esta ahí?"- el niño obviamente no confiaba en ella, pero no quería quedarse solo mas tiempo así que acepto la mano de la chica y se refugio en el paraguas del castaño, caminaron hasta el parque en semi-silencio.

Semi por que Sakura obviamente se había echo su amiga a los pocos minutos.

Cuando llegaron al parque buscaron a alguna persona, gritaron 'Mamá' un par de veces y nada paso.

El niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo al no encontrar a su madre.

Los jóvenes se miraron, no seguros de que hacer…

-"¡Hijo!"- el grito venia de un costado, una mujer empapada corría hacia ellos.

-"¡Mami!"- el niño corrió y ambos se abrazaron, después de un par de regaños agradecieron la ayuda y se fueron a casa. Mojados…sin paraguas.

Sakura suspiro, feliz de que encontraran a la mamá de niño sin necesidad de utilizar magia, por otro lado Syaoran no había dicho ni una palabra.

La oji verde le dio una mirada de extrañeza.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

El castaño la miro, sus ojos estaban oscuros y profundos.

-"¿Recuerdas el cuento del patito feo verdad?"- Sakura asintió, tentada a rodar los ojos y decir 'Duuh' pero quizá no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-"Solo recordé…que al final encuentra a su familia…cuando estaba lloviendo"-

Sakura por fin entendí lo que quería decir, le sonrió con un poco de melancolía y se paro mas cerca de él, que aun que evitaba su mirada podía sentir que ella lo veía directamente a la cara.

-"Si…eras un patito muy feo"-

Syaoran sonrió y le dio una mirada, la chica le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

-"Tú aun lo eres…"-

-"Cállate…"-

Caminaron juntos…a su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Cuándo vas a decirme quien es _ya-sabes-quien_?"- Syaoran solo le dio una mirada molesta y siguió comiendo su helado como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Sakura suspiro, le había dado algunos días para que lo pensara tranquilamente…¡Y abriera la boca!

-"Vamos Syaoran, también tengo derecho de saberlo si ese _tipejo_ va a…"-

-"No volverá a molestarte"-dijo cortantemente cuando Mei se sentó con dos grandes vasos llenos de helado y chispas de chocolate.

-"Gracias Mei"- murmuro Sakura mientras comía su helado silenciosamente. La pelinegra le lanzo una mirada molesta a su hermano a través de la mesa, apuntando hacia la chica de cabellos grices que jugaba con su helado, el castaño levanto las cejas y los hombros, Mei lo pateo 'sutilmente' por debajo de la mesa, Syaoran le dio una mirada molesta y su hermana simplemente apunto a la castaña con un movimiento de su cabeza.

El castaño siguió comiendo su helado con cara de molestia, para nada dispuesto en decir una palabra.

La chica Li suspiro molesta e imito a los jóvenes, comido su helado en silencio y molesta.

-"¿Puedo tomar esta silla?"- la voz de una chica los saco a todos de su pequeño y oscuro mundo, estaba parada frente a la silla vacia que habían dejado en la pequeña mesa del parque donde comían su helado.

Mei simplemente asintió cuando Syaoran no se levanto deprisa a tomar la silla y llevarla hasta el lugar donde la chica la necesitaba…para sentarse junto a ella y coquetearle.

La chica sonrió y le dio una mirada a Syaoran, casi como si esperara que hiciera exactamente lo que la niña pensaba, cuando no paso simplemente se llevo la silla con molestia a donde la esperaban sus amigas en otra mesa.

El castaño no dijo ni una palabra cuando ambas mujeres lo voltearon a ver sorprendidas, simplemente se metió lo que quedaba del cono en la boca y volteo hacia otra parte.

-"Creo que esta enfermo"- dijo Sakura aun con los ojos fijos en Syaoran, Mei asintió haciendo lo mismo.

-"Tal vez sea síndrome de abstinencia…"-

La oji verde volteo a ver con horror a la casi niña que estaba sentada comiendo helado junto a ella.

-"¡Li Mei Ling!"- grito cubriéndose los oídos.

Syaoran, quien prácticamente las había ignorado los últimos minutos volteo a verlas extrañado.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¡ELLA PASA!"-grito de nuevo apuntando a Mei con su dedo, su grito haciendo eco en todo el lugar, la niña solo la miro confundida- "Ella…ella dijo…"-murmuro viendo directamente a los ojos al castaño, sonrojándose antes de intentar explicar –"Que tú…tú…"-

-"Yo, ¿qué?"-

Sakura intento tomar algo de valor y finalmente dijo de un sopetón.

-"Que tú tienes síndrome de abstinencia"- esta vez se tapo la boca, demasiado horrorizada de lo que había dicho.

El castaño levanto los hombros.

-"Quizá pero entonces yo no…"-

-"¡Lalalalala!"- Sakura comenzó a tararear y jugar con su voz casi histéricamente mientras se cubría los oídos, cambiando los tonos en su voz para no escuchar nada de lo que dijeran.

-"No se como _ella _vive _contigo_"- dijo Mei –"Desde que saliste de tu etapa de 'patito feo' eres un mujeriego"- la oji verde levanto el tono de su voz aun mas y ellos tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos.

-"¡Sakura ya basta!"- grito el castaño

-"¡Cállense!"- le grito de regreso.

-"¡Esta bien!"- dejo de cantar y los miro molesta, de la misma forma que toda la heladería los veía ahora.

Sakura murmuro una disculpa y se hundió mas en su silla, comiéndose el helado que ya se derretía en su vaso.

-"Gente extraña…"-

-"Y tú eres la que lo dice…caja de música"- la oji verde lo miro, pensando en maneras de golpearlo

-"Al menos yo no le di 'la platica' a Mei… ¡después de buscarla en internet!"- varias personas sentadas cerca de ellos voltearon a verlos con asombro, pero no les prestaron atención.

-"Ella tiene toda la razón"-dijo la aludida

Syaoran solo volteo hacia arriba, casi implorando al cielo por paciencia.

-"Solo trataba de ser preciso…"-

-"Y grafico y horrible"- agrego Sakura.

-"De nuevo, tiene toda la razón"-

El castaño las ignoro de nuevo, le dio una mirada a la chica de la silla y a sus amigas y suspiro casi dramáticamente.

-"Lo que sea, entendió"- intento defenderse

-"Lo hice, claro"- comió un poco de su helado –"después de que Wei me lo explicara"-

-"Si, Wei es genial"- agrego Sakura y todos sonrieron, Wei había estado ahí por ellos tanto tiempo que era como un tío para todos.

Terminaron con sus helados, Syaoran pago y salieron de ahí bajo la mirada curiosa de todos.

-"Asi que…"-la pelinegra empezó mientras caminaban a casa-"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a ser nuestra sombra Syao?"-

El castaño levanto una ceja.

-"¿A que te refieres?"-parecía realmente confundido.

-"Oh vamos, hace una semana Saku y yo hubiéramos caminado solas a casa sin ningún problema mientras tu convencías a toda la mesa de chicas ahí dentro de que eras _divertidísimo_"- lo ultimo dicho con obvio sarcasmo.

Sakura solo asintió gravemente.

-"Eso es cierto"-

Syaoran levanto los hombros, zafándose de la acusación.

-"Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la mudanza, no tengo tiempo para perseguir chicas justo ahora"-

Las mujeres se dieron una mirada, para nada convencidas.

-"Eso y que hay un 'gran amigo' de la infancia persiguiéndote por que quiere encontrar a '_ya-sabes-quien'_ que no soy yo"- agrego Sakura, para nada divertida –"Me agradaba ser _'ya-sabes-quien'"-_

Ante esto el castaño se sonrojo…mucho.

-"¡Aja!"- grito la pelinegra –"¡Syao conoce a '_ya-sabes-quien'!_"-

El castaño intento ignorarlas y caminar mas rápido…pero Sakura lo siguió.

-"¡Tú sabes quien es!"- aseguro molesta la oji verde.

Syaoran se detuvo abruptamente y Mei Ling, quien no había podido mantener el paso, los alcanzo finalmente. Les dio una mirada molesta a ambas, para nada dispuesto a ceder.

-"Ya basta, si conozco a _esa _persona o no, no es asunto _suyo_"- ambas le dieron una mirada de incredulidad.

-"¡Pero…!"- intento Sakura.

-"¡Pero nada!"- le respondió acercándosele amenazadoramente, empujándola hasta que la chica quedo entre la pared y él –"Si ese tipo se te acerca de nuevo, lo duermes o lo hipnotizas o lo que quieras pero no peleas con él…¿entendido?"- verde y castaño pelearon por un instante, pero cuando las esmeraldas comenzaron a humedecerse e intentar derramarse el castaño dio un paso atrás, asombrado.

-"Como quieras"- dijo la joven con un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose mas herida de lo que se había sentido en toda la vida. ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

Sin decir una palabra comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

_¿Qué más da? Si él no quiere decirme nada…¡Que no me diga nada!_

No iba a llorar por eso…

Pero aun así corrió en sentido contrario a casa, corrió tan rápido como pudo, con toda la fuerza que tenia y no miro atrás.

Mei Ling vio como su estupefacto hermano solo veía a la joven correr lejos de él, sin poder entender que habia pasado o como.

-"Eres un tonto, espero que lo sepas"- y ella también camino a casa, no tenia ganas de explicarle como había herido a la oji verde con su falta de confianza y su manera de gritarle.

Mientras tanto, el castaño dejo de mirar al espacio vacío que había dejado Sakura a su lado…y golpeo la pared contra la que la había arrinconado.

Y por supuesto…comenzó a llover.

_**Sí, el pobre patito feo no lo estaba pasando muy bien…**_

_Continuara…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

_N/a: Hola a todooos! Quiero pensar que no me tarde demasiado xD bueeeno un par de meses -.- _

_Ejem pero estoy intentando mantener mi promesa de terminar esta historia antes de que termine el año -.-¡_

_:O espero que aun alguien lea esta historia! Muchisisismas gracias por la paciencia u.u _

_xD y bueno nuestro pequeño cisne creo que acaba de cometer un par de….amm ¿metidas de pata? :P mas le vale que lo arregle o.o y pronto!_

_La referencia a la historia o.O llego de ninguna parte, se que en el cuento en realidad dice que era un 'hermoso atardecer' o algo por el estilo cuando el patito feo encuentra a su familia pero xD una vez vi una imagen del patito llorando en medio de la lluvia ;.; y me dio mucha tristeza i.i tuve ke poneeeerlooo! Ejem en fin_

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Nos leemos pronto x3_

_XX_


	13. Hogar dulce hogar

**Capitulo 12**

"**Hogar dulce hogar"**

-"Creo que es la última"- dijo la chica en un suspiro mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Volteo con cansancio a su alrededor y vio todas las cajas apiladas en su nueva habitación.

Ni siquiera quería empezar a pensar en todo lo que tenia que desempaquetar y acomodar…

-"Aaaah…"- el grito ahogado de Mei la hizo correr hacia el pasillo, donde la niña intentaba caminar con tres cajas en las manos y fallaba en el intento.

-"Te dije que solo podías con dos al mismo tiempo"- la regaño mientras le quitaba dos de las cajas y las ponía en su habitación, al frente del pasillo.

-"Es que son tantas…"- se quejo la pelinegra –"pensé que podría subirlas todas mas rápido si llevaba mas…"-

Sakura suspiro al ver la habitación de la pequeña Li.

Ella tenia el doble de cajas que la oji verde y aun le faltaban varias en el piso de abajo.

¿Cómo era posible que ambas vivieran en el pequeño cuarto de la casa de Wei?

No tenia idea de donde habían sacado tantas cosas.

-"Eso te pasa por ser tan acumulativa"- Mei Ling le dio una mirada molesta.

-"Y tú eres la que lo dice…"-

-"¡Oye! Solo me tomo diez viajes subir todo a mi habitación"-

La pelinegra suspiro.

-"Debimos utilizar magia para subir todo esto…"- se quejo por milésima vez en el dia.

La chica suspiro, en eso apoyaba completamente a su amiga.

-"Ya sabes lo que dijo tu hermano…"-

-"Si sigues llamándolo ' mi hermano' mas tiempo creo que ire y lo desheredare"-

Sakura solo le sonrio a la niña y le revolvió el cabello.

-"Ohhh deberías hacer eso. Imagina cuanto dinero tendrías para muñecas…"-

La niña le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

-"Al menos no lo gastaría todo en cosas tontas que encuentro en los mercados…"-

-"¡Claro que no!, son cosas interesantes, con un valor sentimental y cultural…"-

-"Basura…"-murmuro la pelinegra. Sakura levanto una ceja cuando le dio una mirada inocente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-"¿Qué dijiste jovencita?"-

-"¡Na-nada…!"-siguió riendo sin control –"¡Yaaaaa…!"-

-"Niños de hoy"- dijo Sakura mientras salía del cuarto –"no saben apreciar la historia"-

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, revisando el trabajo que habían echo las personas que habían contratado para limpiar y pintar el lugar.

Ahora todo era de un color blanco. Casi brillante.

Wei manejaba a las personas de mudanza con eficacia y rapidez para poner los muebles en su lugar y 'el hermano' de Mei Ling ponía las cajas en el lugar donde tendrían que ser desempacadas.

Si, seguía enojada con él y si no era absolutamente necesario no le dirigía la palabra.

¿Infantil?

Solo un poco.

No que le importara lo que él hacia o deshacía con su vida.

Tomo una caja que decía 'cocina' y la llevo hasta ahí sin dirigirle una mirada.

Si no quería que se metiera en sus asuntos, genial, no lo haría.

Dejo la caja con un poco de fuerza sobre una mesa enorme que habia en la cocina, una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de su breve estancia y que fungía como lugar para preparar los alimentos.

Por que si Syaoran decía que no era asunto suyo, entonces no lo haría asunto suyo.

-"Sakura"- la voz de Wei la hizo salir de su enojo cuando le hablo desde la puerta–"Por favor ten cuidado con eso, son nuestros platos…"-

La susodicha se sonrojo.

-"L-lo siento Wei yo…"-el anciano le sonrió y se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en la cabeza y la despeino un poco.

-"No se preocupe señorita, todo saldrá bien al final"-

Sakura le sonrió.

-"Pase lo que pase"- le respondió ella.

Se había vuelto su pequeño mantra, solían decir que las cosas no podrían ser peor así que Wei había optado por algo mas alegre.

-"Sera mejor que lleve las cajas que no tengan nada delicado"-dijo entre dientes, el hombre le sonrió.

-"Bueno, me ayudarías mucho si pudieras traer…"-

-"¡Yo voy!"- grito con alegría y corrió hacia la puerta…casi en el mismo instante que Syaoran decidía entrar en la cocina con un montón de cajas que decían 'frágil'.

-"¡Cuidado!"-grito Wei pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Habían chocado y ambos intentaban tomar las cajas antes de que cayeran al suelo, por suerte parecieron lograrlo pero terminaron atorados el uno con el otro.

-"Wei…"- hablo el castaño, intentando pedir ayuda antes de que las cajas cayeran.

-"Oh creo que los de la mudanza ya terminaron, mejor voy a ver"- paso alegremente junto a ellos y salió del lugar.

Los jóvenes se dieron una mirada molesta atravesó de las cajas.

-"Suelta esta…"- dijo la oji verde mientras intentaba tomar una de las cajas que Syaoran y ella sostenían por ambos extremos.

-"Si la suelto se caerá esa"- replico el castaño apuntando con su cabeza a otra caja que tenia sobre la mano –"mejor tú baja aquella"- dijo apuntando a otra caja que Sakura tenia detenida con una de sus rodillas y sus brazos.

-"Si bajo la pierna perderé el equilibrio"- señalo molesta.

Ambos suspiraron con frustración.

-"¡Mei Ling!"- gritaron al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de observarse el uno al otro.

-"¡Ocupada!"- fue la replica que llego.

Genial, Wei ya le había advertido.

-"Si vamos a hacer esto bien tenemos que hacerlo juntos y…"-

-"Claro, ¿por qué no simplemente me dices que hacer y tu haces lo que quieras?"- contesto molesta la oji verde –"de todas formas creo que lo harías mejor tú solo"-

Syaoran la miro con enfado.

-"Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero ya que estoy atorado junto a ti seria mejor para todos que entendieras razones y escucharas"-

Sakura estuvo muy tentada a responder eso, pero sabia que no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

-"Entonces,¡ oh gran líder del clan!, por favor dígame que debo hacer"-

-"Para empezar…"-gruño el chico-" busca la caja que tengas con mejor agarre y pásamela"-

La chica ignoro su tono e hizo lo que decía, empujo suavemente la caja que tenia sujetada con la mano izquierda y se la paso al castaño, quien, al igual que ella, la apoyo en su rodilla.

Claro que a diferencia de ella, él no perdía el equilibrio tan fácil.

-"Bien…ahora con tu mano libre toma la caja de arriba"- apunto sutilmente con su cabeza a la caja que se balanceaba precariamente encima de la una de las cajas que ambos tenían sujeta.

La oji verde logro tomarla con la mano libre y ponerla sobre la enorme mesa.

-"¿Y ahora que genio?"- dijo Sakura con molestia en su voz. Si bien habían bajado una de las cajas, estaban todos atorados con las otras.

-"Ya tienes una mano libre, toma la caja que tienes en la rodilla y ponla sobre la mia"- la chica lo miro raro pero de todas formas obedeció.

Bajo la pierna con un suspiro, estuvo a punto de cansarse y dejarla caer.

Esta vez no espero instrucción y puso el par de cajas que tenía en el otro brazo en la mesa que estaba a su lado. Después volteo a ver a Syaoran.

Estaba lleno de cajas, su cuerpo no se movía y sus ojos la veían con calma pero quien sabe cuánto tiempo seguiría así. Hace unos días ya le hubiera gritado que dejara de 'admirarlo' y se moviera para quitarle todo el peso de encima.

Ahora solo la miraba, esperando a que decidiera.

Si lo dejaba ahí para que se las arreglará solo entonces probablemente se le caerían todas al suelo, dejándolos sin platos y con mucho que limpiar.

Pero Syaoran Li no era de los que pedían ayuda.

Sakura suspiro, tomo las cajas que sostenía en sus piernas y las puso en silencio sobre la mesa.

_Se merecía que lo dejaras ahí…_

Si, quizá.

Pero él nunca la dejo cuando ella estaba en problemas, además, ella no era como él.

No pensaba que podía arreglar todo ella solita.

Cuando termino con las cajas se negó a mirarlo a los ojos y marcho directo hacia la puerta de la cocina. Allá él si quería que las cosas fueran asi.

De todas formas ni que fuera tan…

Unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás, tomándola por la cintura y parando su salida gloriosa.

Cuando la cabeza de Syaoran se apoyó en su hombro supo que ya no iba a poder seguir enojada con él.

-"Lo siento"- le dijo en un susurro que le dio escalofríos por lo bajo y triste de su voz.

Lo sintió suspirar en su cuello y la piel se le puso de gallina.

Diablos, la nueva casa definitivamente era mas helada de lo que recordaba.

-"Aun no puedo decirte quien es, pero ya no te dejare fuera ¿si?"- dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto entre ellos.

_Bueno supongo que es mejor que nada_

-"De acuerdo"- murmuro Sakura

Los brazos del castaño la retuvieron por un minuto mas y justo antes de que la soltara puso una de sus manos sobre una de las grandes de él.

-"Todo estará bien"- le aseguro, aun sin verlo directamente.

Por alguna razón sentía las mejillas mas calientes de lo normal y sentía algo de vergüenza de verlo de frente.

Bajo la mano casi de inmediato cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse, el castaño dio un paso atrás y se puso a su lado.

Ninguno levanto la mirada para verse.

Mei Ling entro al cuarto aparentando inocencia y no tener idea de que ellos dos habían estado en apuros unos momentos antes.

Se sentó de un salto sobre la gran mesa y volteo a su alrededor casi tarareando.

-"Yo recordaba este lugar mucho más grande"-

El castaño le sonrió y la despeino cariñosamente.

-"Es que eras como de este tamaño"-dijo mientras ponía su mano a la altura de su cintura

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"- grito enojada e intentando alcanzar a su hermano.

-"Tienes razón Mei"- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que la pelinegra regreso inmediatamente –"¡Eras como de _este _tamaño!"- dijo poniendo su mano sobre una de las cajas, ante el asombro y enojo de la menor la oji verde aprovecho para salir corriendo antes de que reaccionara.

-"¡Sakura!"-

La joven se rio mientras recogía un par de cajas al azar entre las que estaban alojadas en la sala.

Subió con una sonrisa las escaleras y solo cuando dejo de escuchar la risa del castaño y los gritos de Mei se dignó a ver a donde tenía que llevar esas cajas.

_Syaoran_

Oh genial…

Ahora tendría que entrar al cuarto de la loca de Hiren…

¿Qué por qué se lo había quedado el castaño? Algo respecto a que era la habitación del líder y no sé que cosas.

¿En su opinión?

Era un masoquista.

Abrió la puerta y soltó un suspiro, el lugar era un asco, pero claro después de incendiaran el maldito cuarto hasta que no fuera cenizas provocaba esa reacción.

Por suerte el olor se había ido con un hechizo del castaño, pero la ceniza aún estaba ahí…

-"Baah…que diablos"-dijo la chica mientras curioseaba alrededor.

Solo habia cajas y el viejo cuadro que ella habia rescatado.

Era bonito y Syaoran no tenia gusto para…¿nada?

Si, exactamente eso.

Suspiro al pensar en cuanto tiempo tomaría limpiar todo, claro, cuando encontraran personas que quisieran trabajar con ellos y limpiar la casa…pero mientras tanto casi podía jurar que al castaño no le importaría dormir en un montón de cenizas.

La oji verde le dio una mirada molesta a la puerta, aun abierta, camino despacio hasta ella y salió apenas lo suficiente para escuchar a las personas que estaban abajo.

La risa de Mei Ling la hizo confirmar que estaba desempaquetando y que tardarían un rato en subir.

Con mucha delicadeza cerró la puerta del cuarto.

_No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto_

Abrió la ventana con cuidado y se puso justo en medio de la habitación.

-"Me debes una grande Syaoran…"- murmuro antes de tomar aire profundamente.

_Vamos no seas a vago, vamos a limpiar…_

Su voz cambio para ser aquella que alguna vez había escuchado en una película. Un trapo que había sido abandonado sin cuidado pareció volver a la vida ante la primera frase.

_a limpiar el cuarto todo,_

Se movió rápidamente de aquí para allá, levantando ceniza y casi haciendo que tosiera, por suerte pudo detenerse y cubrirse antes de que eso pasara. Si estornudaba la magia se acabaría.

_Vamos a bailar al ritmo de la escoba. _

Sakura apunto a un montón de ceniza enorme que anteriormente era la cama y comenzó a moverse con la melodía.

_Y sube, sube, sube, sube, sube la ceniza,_

Apunto a la ventana y la ceniza salio volando.

_mueve tu plumero, mueve tus caderas._

_Y baja, baja, baja, baja, baja el trapito_

_y limpia, limpia, limpia, limpia, limpia el pisito_

_y mira que belleza, mira como queda._

El trapo y la ceniza se movieron mientras ella intentaba extender la canción simplemente tarareándola.

-"¿Blanca nieves?"- dijo una voz profunda justo detrás de ella…casi al mismo tiempo que una mano le cubría la boca para ahogar el grito que profirió pero que por suerte no causo nada.

La ceniza dejo de salir por la ventana y el trapo se detuvo.

Volteo a ver con molestia a Syaoran.

-"¡Ya casi terminaba!"- el castaño solo le sonrió.

-"Ohh…que tierna, aun cantas Blancanie…"-no pudo terminar por que la chica le dio una patada rápidamente.

-"Cierra la boca"- vio el estado de la habitación, semi limpia, y decidió que eso era justamente lo que se merecía el cabeza hueca.

-"De todas formas yo puedo hacerlo…"-anuncio triunfante el castaño después de unos minutos de dolor, la oji verde levanto una de sus cejas, para nada convencida.

-"¿Mejor que yo?"-

El chico sonrió.

-"Siempre"-

-"Entonces, su excelencia…"-dijo con ironía y se detuvo para darle una inclinación exagerada –"Si fuera tan amable…limpie toda la casa"- lo último lo agrego con molestia, cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho y movió un pie.

El castaño pareció pararse más derecho.

-"Yo no uso mi magia para trabajos tan…"-

-"_No puede…"-_murmuro una vocecilla que parecía la de una niñita pequeña, Syaoran le dio una mirada molesta a la oji verde pero ella solo le sonrió con toda inocencia.

-"Bueno si ese es el caso, me temo que tendrás que limpiar la casa tu solito…"-

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera un…!"-

-"¡Weeeei! ¡Mei Liiiiiiiiiiiiing! ¡Syaoran dice que él puede limpiar la casa sola porque siente mucho haber sido tan idiota los últimos 10 años!"-

El castaño quedo boquiabierto…por casi diez segundos.

-"¡Escucha tú…!"-

-"¡Genial!"- respondió desde abajo la pequeña niña –"¡Vámonos al cine!"-

-"¡Perfecto!"- le grito Sakura desde el marco de la puerta, Syaoran ahora intentaba procesar lo que pasaba pero tenía un pequeño problema con ponerse al corriente.

La oji verde aprovecho esos momentos de confusión, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Que tengas suerte"- le dijo con una sonrisa, después le saco la lengua y salió triunfante de la habitación.

Syaoran Li se quedó de pie en silencio, cuando la puerta principal se cerró unos minutos después finalmente pudo cerrar la boca y la sangre de todo su cuerpo comenzó a subir rápidamente a su cabeza.

Movió su mano con lentitud hasta su mejilla y toco casi con reverencia la mejilla que la chica acababa de besar.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Oh que hice…no espera, ¿¡por qué lo hice!?_

La chica iba caminando en silencio junto a Wei y Mei Ling de regreso del cine, habían visto una linda película llena de acción y escenas rápidas, justo como a ella le encantaban pero su mente había estado en otra parte toda la noche.

-"¿No lo crees Sakura?"- la susodicha levanto la mirada deprisa, apenas volviendo a la realidad al escuchar su nombre.

-"Claro….¿qué cosa?"-pregunto confundida.

La pelinegra solo negó con una sonrisa y siguió hablando con Wei respecto a no sé que cosa que tenia que ver con la casa.

_La casa. Syaoran._

Por milésima vez en esas horas sintió como la sangre prácticamente corría hasta sus mejillas y las inundaba.

_¿Por qué lo bese? ¿¡POR QUE!?_

Se puso las manos en la cabeza, con deseos de sacarle una explicación a golpes a su subconsciente.

_Pues por que querías hacerlo…_

_¡Nadie le da un beso a su mejor amigo nada más porque quería hacerlo!_

_Entonces ,¿cuál es tu explicación, genio?_

_Es que se veía tan lindo ahí parado con cara de confusión que yo…_

Se golpeó mentalmente, ¿_se veía tan lindo?_

¿¡Qué clase de pensamiento tonto es ese!?

Digo, realmente, ¿Qué clase de persona daña…?

-"¿Estas bien Sakura?"-

La voz profunda del joven frente a ella provoco que su sangre subiera de nuevo hasta su rostro, levanto la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos preocupados del castaño y su corazón tembló.

_Hay no…_

Trato de desviar la mirada y evitar verlo de frente, pero al hacerlo se topó con la mansión y su corazón aumento el ritmo.

_Hay no..._

-"Pensé que te gustaría…no que pondrías cara de comer algo podrido…"-fue el comentario sarcástico del chico.

Ella sabía que estaba medio jugando pero…

Pero…ponerle verde esmeralda a la enorme y blanca mansión solo para complacerla era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

-"¡Se ve hermosa Syaoran!"- grito la pelinegra a sus espaldas mientras jalaba a Wei para ver la casa de cerca.

Sakura finalmente volteo a ver al castaño, quien seguía viéndola con extrañeza.

Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

Levanto una mano e intento parecer molesta mientras apuntaba hacia la mansión.

Pero de nuevo ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

El chico se rio maliciosamente, se agacho lentamente y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-"De nada"- después le dio la espalda y camino tranquilamente hasta el edificio.

La oji verde se quedó ahí…petrificada y sonrojada. Levanto una mano lentamente a su mejilla y la dejo ahí.

_Hay no…_

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Oooooh si!

xD muajajajaja estamos vivooos! Muajajajajajaja

-.- hay ya pues tenia que decirlo.

Bueno que les parecio? Me tomo mas tiempo de lo pensando y ahora intentare sangrarme los dedos x3 para al menos intentar cumplir mi promesa i.i y terminar la historia antes de que sea otro año mas x3

:O Ohhh hooooo alguien esta en problemaaas (8)

¿Quién será ya-saben-quien?

¿Qué pasara entre los adolescentes?

:O todo esto antes de que termine el eclipse! -.- no tal vez no…

xD en fin, muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que aun leen esta historia y esperan las actualizaciones x3 aun mas gracias a aquellos que dejan un comentario i.i se agradecen infinitamente!

Que tengan un feliz fin del mundo xD y navidad! Y espero volver antes de fin de año…

Gracias por leer!

XX


	14. Tú

**Capítulo 13**

**"Tú"**

El consejo sabía dónde vivían.

Se enteraron cuando Hiren se enteró de que Wei los había protegido, claro que mando seguirlo para finalmente dar con ellos.

Habían peleado para que no los alejaran de él y los regresaran con la anciana demente, cuando finalmente Syaoran había amenazado con renunciar al liderazgo de la familia y así desaparecer el linaje 'puro' que tanto les importaba a esos sujetos habían desistido.

Claro que continuaron con sus entrenamientos y reglas estúpidas…

Nada de salir del país sin autorización.

Asistir a eventos de otros clanes e interactuar con ellos.

Aprender todo lo necesario para convertirse algún día en un gran jefe y retornar la perdida gloria al clan.

Nada de revelar la verdad de la situación con Hiren, no debían enterarse jamás de su paradero en la casa del sirviente (lo que había estado bien con ellos)

Etcétera…etcétera.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas reglas dijeron…

Pero esa mañana, cuando abrió la puerta llena de alegría completamente dispuesta a salir de compras…casi muere de un infarto cuando vio a los siniestros hombres parados justo en las escaleras de la mansión.

Los hombres la miraron altivamente, si bien no la habían tratado mal nunca no podía decir que tenían una buena relación…o con nadie.

-"Buenos…am ¿días?"- murmuro un poco insegura de la hora, sabía que aún no era tan tarde ¿verdad?

Desvelarse era malo, debía anotarlo en algún lugar.

-"Buen día"-respondió altivamente uno de los hombres, el más cercano a la puerta, que por cierto estaba cubierta por el cuerpo de la chica quien aún no soltaba la puerta del todo.

Los otros sujetos apenas y si le dieron una mirada aburrida y se quedaron ahí esperando a que hiciera algo más…

¿Pero que más podía…?

El hombre que la saludo le dio una mirada insistente, casi leyendo su mente.

Ouh….

-"¡Syaoraaaaaaaan!"-el grito hizo que el suelo retumbara y la alarma de un carro cercano se volvió loca. Sakura se avergonzó un poco cuando todos los hombres la miraron horrorizados ante del despliegue de magia en público.

-"¡¿Qué pasa!?"- cuando el castaño apareció de la nada junto a ella, todo dispuesto a pelear, la chica solo lo miro con pena. Después movió su cabeza 'sutilmente' hacia los hombres que ahora los miraban a ambos con reprobación.

El chico levanto una ceja con desprecio y se paró más derecho, poniéndose casi imperceptiblemente más cerca de la chica y cubriéndola de las miradas de esos _sujetos_.

-"Sakura…¿ibas a salir?"- pregunto con toda la calma el castaño mientras la peli gris solo asentía un poco perdida entre tantas miradas molestas, el castaño no tuvo que voltear a verla para conocer la respuesta, la tomo de la mano y bajo con ella las escaleras en silencio, despegando a penas la mirada retadora de los hombres.

La oji verde les dio una última mirada mientras Syaoran la llevaba hacia la entrada de la mansión…y no vio mucha alegría en sus ojos.

-"¿Y ahora qué paso?"- pregunto en susurros la chica.

El joven no la miro, pero no la soltó hasta que llego a la puerta, después la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a él…demasiado.

La oji verde se puso roja, muy roja.

E intento encontrar algo coherente que decir mientras el cuerpo del castaño se acercaba al de ella.

Finalmente y apenas a unos centímetros de que sus pechos chocaran Syaoran se detuvo y le susurro en el oído un:

-"Ten cuidado"-

Después la soltó rápidamente y le abrió la puerta.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces…cuando…cuando se le había acercado casi podía jurar que…que él iba a…a…

_No seas tonta, no lo haría._

_¿Además, no queremos que lo haga o sí?_

Se sacudió la idea con fuerza y no dirigió la mirada a ningún lugar excepto hacia adelante cuando salió de la mansión y camino directo hasta el mercado.

_¿O sí?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran Li estaba furioso.

Camino rápidamente de regreso hacia su casa después de asegurarse de que Sakura siguiera su camino segura, levanto la mirada hacia el actual líder del consejo y no dejaron de observarse durante todo su camino de vuelta hacia ellos.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ellos los miro con desprecio…a cada uno.

-"¿Qué diablos quieren?"- pregunto enojado

El líder le sonrió con maldad.

-"¿No vas a invitarnos a pasar?"-

-"No"-

Ni muerto los dejaba entrar a la casa de sus padres…no de nuevo.

-"Venimos a recordarte que la fecha se acerca"- dijo uno hombrecillo poca cosa a su derecha, el joven no le dio ni la importancia de mirarlo sino que siguió con su pelea de miradas con el cabecilla.

-"¿Eso es todo?"- dijo con altanería mientras se movía hacia la puerta de su casa, completamente dispuesto a cerrárselas en las narices.

Aun no sabía cómo habían pasado la reja y su supuesto 'hechizo protector' pero ya lo averiguaría.

-"Por supuesto, solo recuerda que si no te das prisa…"-esta vez el castaño los vio a todos sonreír y un escalofrió paso por su espalda –"Nosotros lo haremos…"-

Desaparecieron en un pestañeo y Syaoran se pasó las manos con desesperación por el cabello.

_Si no te das prisa…_

Si no se daba prisa…¿iba a perderla?

Pero ¿por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que casarse?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, pensando que tendrían que decirle los ancianos a Syaoran para que éste se pusiera tan nervioso. Ojala no fuera otra regla o restricción.

Suspiro mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla, lo de ayer aun la tenía algo nerviosa.

Si, solo era eso…

¿¡Pero por que la beso!? Está bien tal vez ella lo beso primero pero…pero solo fue un impulso

¡Solo un impulso!

Además de pintar la casa de su color favorito…

Eso era demasiado, demasiado, demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaadooooo.

¿Ya dije demasiado?

No tenía justificación (bueno también era _su_ color favorito), pero la casa era algo inamovible, no cambiaría por lo menos en unos años…no hasta que esa pintura se hiciera vieja y tuvieran que pintar de nuevo.

¡Y se aseguraría de que fuera blanca!

¡Como que se llamaba Sakura!

Suspiro, para eso faltaban años, al menos un par, y juraba que si su corazón corría y hacia el brinco del acantilado cada que Syaoran se le acercaba tanto no llegaría a ver esa fecha.

¡No entendía nada!

Llevaban añoooos de ser mejores amigos, años de contarse todo, de trabajar y sufrir juntos, siempre para conseguir la última meta:

La casa, el liderazgo del clan, libertad de los ancianos.

Ya tenían al menos una, la otra no estaba muy lejana y la tercera era solo un sueño y ellos lo sabían.

El concejo jamás te dejaba en paz, dijo el castaño, solo después de muerto eres libre de ellos.

Así que dos de tres tendrían que bastarles

¡Estaban taaan cerca!

Suspiro de nuevo y levanto la mirada (no fue consiente de cuando empezó a perder el ritmo y mirar sus zapatos al caminar), solo para ver a Ayato parado frente a ella.

La oji verde se detuvo y su corazón se aceleró pero mantuvo el rostro firme, hasta intento parecer aburrida.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- ¡bravo por ella!...al menos la voz no le salió temblorosa…

El sujeto simplemente sonrió fríamente.

-"¿Ya te dijo quién es?"-

Sakura no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa cuando el sujeto dijo eso, ¿él como sabia qu...?

-"Tu cara cuando se lo dije me hizo darme cuenta de que no tienes ni idea"- le sonrió con sarcasmo y se inclinó para mover un mechón de su cabello que aparentemente andaba suelto. La chica tuvo escalofríos solo de tenerlo tan cerca.

Pero no retrocedió.

-"¿Hoy no vienes a molestar y decir tonterías?...oh espera, ya lo hiciste"- le dio una mirada fría y dio un paso al frente, enfrentándolo por completo -"Lo que sepa o no, lo que diga o no, lo que _pienses…_en general no me importa, asi que te recomiendo que dejes de meterte donde no te importa y nos dejes en paz"-

Ayato sonrió, de nuevo de esa forma siniestra, como si planeara algo y ella no supiera nada y esa idea le encantara.

-"¿Nos? Que tierna…¿estas preocupada por Syao? "- la oji verde levanto una ceja

-"Tómalo como un consejo amable, la próxima vez _ Syao _podría no ser tan paciente"- lo empujó hacia un lado para seguir con su camino altivamente –"Ni yo tampoco"- susurro con molestia y siguió con su camino.

No iba a caer en su juego de provocaciones.

-"Por cierto cariño"- la chica se detuvo ante al apodo, completamente dispuesta a olvidar su razonamiento de hace un segundo –"Eres tú"-

La oji verde se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero ya no había nadie.

Su corazón traicionero empezó con el maratón de nuevo, se pasó una mano por el cabello pero se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

_Soy yo…¿Quién soy yo?_

¡Pero qué diablos estaba pasando ahora!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ese tipejo no iba a regresar a molestarla siguió con su camino, tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que comprar y…

¡Y a quien quería engañar!

Si esto no se arreglaba, lo demás era inexistente en su cabeza.

Pero tenía que pensar con frialdad.

¿Qué se ganaba él al decirle eso? ¿Era alguna clase de trampa para ponerla nerviosa y después atacarla?

¿Quizá información errada que quisiera que ella tuviera para poder hacer un gran drama y reírse de ellos?

Cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía valida viniendo de ese tipejo.

Podía pensar que se confundiría, no le diría nada a Syaoran y cuando llegara el momento de la verdad actuaria conforme a lo que él había dicho.

¿Qué tal y si _ya-sabes-quien _era un enemigo del clan?

Si, debía ser eso.

Eso explicaba a los ancianos y a Syaoran tan nervioso.

¡Pero aun así ese cabeza hueca tendría que haberle dicho algo!

Bufo no muy femeninamente y siguió con su camino hacia la tienda por mas provisiones.

De todas formas terminaría enterándose.

Aun que esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando eso pasara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El puño atravesó el aire con rapidez y mucha fuerza, después la mano cambio a una posición bella y extendida que se movió fluidamente con el cuerpo de su dueño en una serie de movimientos que más bien parecían artísticos en lugar de marciales.

Pero después de todo, se llaman artes marciales ¿verdad?

La pierna pateo el aire con fuerza, después la otra y cuando esta toco el suelo impulso el cuerpo hacia atrás, dando una vuelta de 360 grados perfectamente para caer de pie y todo esto echo con tanta gracia y sin esfuerzo que lo hacía parecer fácil.

El sudor perlaba su rostro y cuello, pero al castaño no le importaba.

Ni siquiera presto mucha atención cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Ya estaba empapado de todas formas…además su mente tenia cosas mejores de que preocuparse.

¿Qué iba a hacer con esta situación?

Ya se estaba saliendo de sus manos pero…

Simplemente no podía decírselo a Sakura, entraría en pánico y querría salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Sonrió ante la idea.

-"¿Pensando en ella?"- la voz y la presencia se registraron en su cabeza un segundo después de que su cuerpo se girara para enfrentar al idiota que había entrado a su casa.

Cuando su pierna golpeo al aire supo de quien se trataba.

-"¿Aun me sigues Ayato? Vaya, me siento alagado"- dijo con ironía mientras sentía al tipejo aparecer a su espalda, el castaño lo ignoro y se agacho por su botella de agua.

El cielo estaba muy oscuro y las gotas de agua empezaban a insistir un poco más.

Apenas era medio día, ¿por qué el cielo estaba tan oscuro?

-"Bueno no eres tan adorable como la pequeña Sakura pero al menos eres entretenido"-

Ante el nombre de la joven el castaño se volvió lentamente.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- dijo en un murmullo que pareció gruñido

Ayato le sonrió con alegría fingida.

-"Que la pequeña Sakura es mucho más intimidante que tú, incluso me advirtió que no me acercara a ti pero bueno…"- dijo con ironía mientras se paseaba por el patio de entrenamiento del castaño, viéndolo casi con diversión –" Tienes suerte, no todos podemos…"-

El golpe que recibió de frente en el rostro lo callo e hizo que volviera el rostro.

Syaoran lo miraba con furia, no dijo una palabra más y se acercó para tomarlo con fuerza por el cuello y levantarlo.

-"Acércate de nuevo a ella"- dijo con voz letal y mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos castaños ardiendo de furia –"Ponle un dedo encima y te aseguro que te arrancare miembro por miembro hasta que no quede nada de ti, ni siquiera tu asquerosa personalidad"- lo arrojo con fuerza al suelo –"Tienes diez segundos para salir de mi casa sino quieres que tome esto como una declaración de guerra con mi clan…y créeme, no quieres eso"- su tono de voz era bajo, cruel y controlado. Además de que su mirada se tornaba asesina con cada palabra que decía.

El pelinegro dejo de parecer sorprendió, limpio la sangre que salía de su nariz y se puso de pie lentamente.

Le dio una sonrisa fría.

-"Nos vemos luego Syao…"- y desapareció.

Syaoran se quedó ahí, dejando que la lluvia lo mojara y que sus ideas se ordenaran.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, sabía que tenía que ir y hablar con Sakura antes de que el consejo o ese idiota de Ayato dijeran algo y la confundieran…

Se pasó las manos por el cabello empapado…¿Ya había vuelto?

No la había visto…

Cerro los ojos un instante y no sintió su presencia en la mansión, solo a Mei Ling y a Wei .

Miro más allá de las puertas de hierro.

Era tan de ella olvidar el paraguas y volver a casa empapada en esta época del año…

_-"Bueno no eres tan adorable como la pequeña Sakura pero al menos eres entretenido"-_

El recuerdo de las palabras que había dicho Ayato le dieron el ultimo empujón, empezó por caminar rápidamente hacia las puertas de su mansión, cuando salió de ella apresuro el paso y para cuando detecto la presencia de la chica ya estaba corriendo.

Sakura estornudo y maldijo.

¿Por qué siempre olvidaba el paraguas?

Especialmente en esta época del año…

Traía una bolsa con unos pocos víveres, no había podido concentrarse en nada más y todo era culpa de Ayato.

_-"Eres tú"- _

¿Pero a que se refería con eso?

¡Dios! Cuando llegara a casa iba a golpear a Syaoran y a amarrarlo a una silla hasta que le dijera la maldita verdad.

Ella tenía tanto derecho como…

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, el cielo era oscuro por las nubes que lloraban sobre la ciudad y la calle estaba obviamente vacía.

No a todos se les ocurría salir sin verificar el clima, pensó ella.

Volteo hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada a la persona que corría tan desesperadamente de la lluvia, algún otro despistado que no llevaba paraguas, decidió y volvió su mirada al frente.

-"¡Oye tú!"- el grito la asusto y volteo rápidamente, esperando a algún ladrón o al mismo Ayato queriendo atacarla de nuevo. Su corazón latía muy rápido, no distinguía a nadie corriendo…

-"¡Pero que tonta eres!"- el grito, justo frente a ella, provoco que ella también gritara y con el chillido las lámparas cercanas se rompieron en mil pedazos, soltó la bolsa y se cubrió el rostro.

Pero nadie la golpeo.

Levanto la mirada por entre sus brazos, podía ver que estaba temblando y eso la molestaba mucho en algún lugar de su mente, ella nunca temblaba, ni gritaba asustada.

¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Cuando vio de quien se trataba, quiso gritar de nuevo y hacer que todas las ventanas a dos manzanas a la redonda se rompieran con su frustración.

-"¡Syaoran!"- gruño más que hablo, pero el chico estaba demasiado perplejo para responderle , solo se limitaba a mirarla como si jamás la hubiera visto antes.

La oji verde volvió a gruñir, ¿pero qué diablos le pasaba? ¿La mataba del susto para después simplemente quedarse como un tonto mirándola?

Después vio sus cosas en el suelo y en verdad tuvo que morderse el labio para no volver a gritar, tomo lo que pudo salvar y lo metió de nuevo a la bolsa, que por suerte no se había roto.

-"¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!"-

Eso pareció sacar del trance al castaño, la miro furibundo.

-"¡Que me pasa! ¡Mejor dicho que te pasa a ti! ¿Por qué jamás puedes llevar una paraguas?"- la chica rodo los ojos.

-"¡Mira quién lo dice, estas más mojado que yo!"-

Syaoran la miro molesto, pero era más molestia consigo mismo, por entrar en pánico y perseguirla como loco preocupado por ella, después encontrarla caminando tranquilamente y toda mojada.

Después esa reacción de pánico cuando la asusto…ella nunca reaccionaba así.

Jamás.

Había golpeado a otras personas por mucho menos.

¡Todo era culpa del estúpido consejo, de Ayato y de él!

La chica lo miraba impaciente, esperando una explicación a su comportamiento.

Y eso lo saco de sus casillas.

-"¡Es qué no entiendes nada!"-grito enfurecido. El agua apenas y los dejaba ver algo y el único faro que había sobrevivido a lo lejos solo les permitía ver sus rostros.

Sus muy enojados rostros.

-"¡¿Qué tengo que entender?!"-grito con igual molestia.

¿Qué era un loco que corría por la lluvia y asustaba personas?

Eso lo entendía perfectamente.

Pero algo en los ojos del castaño le decía que no se trataba de eso y no podía creer que aún tenían esta conversación, después de haber estado tranquilos tanto tiempo.

Y el castaño estaba furico…

¡Maldito fuera Ayato!

-"¡Que tú eres _esa_ maldita persona!"-le respondió finalmente. Sakura parpadeo, sorprendida ante el grito del chico y la declaración.

Cuando la molestia paso, el enojo volvió con más fuerza.

¡Le había mentido!

¡De nuevo!

-"¡Aja!"- grito apuntándolo acusadoramente –"¡Dijiste que no era yo!"-

Syaoran no dijo nada, se pasó las manos desesperadamente por el cabello, buscando la manera de explicarse.

-"¡Me mentiste!"- grito la oji verde.

Y su corazón ahora corría desbocado, se había reconfortado con la idea de que Ayato había mentido todo el tiempo y que la única explicación razonable era que quería tenderles una trampa.

Pero escucharlo de los labios del castaño la ponía aún más nerviosa.

Era ella… ¿pero quién y para qué _era ella_?

El chico la miro, estaba empapada y temblando, no sabía si de furia o de frio o de ambas cosas. Su respiración salía rápidamente de sus labios, dejando un pequeño vaho en el aire entre ellos. Él apenas y si podía respirar, el corazón le tronaba en los oídos.

Tenía tanto miedo de decirle…

-"¡Por supuesto que eras tú!"-le grito de regreso, desesperado por la situación –"¡¿Quién otra sería lo suficientemente tonta para serlo?!"-

La oji verde cruzo los brazos alrededor de ella, la bolsa de plástico sonando mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, en parte buscando algo de calor y en parte porque estaba ofendida.

-"Bueno ahora quiero que me expliques qué diablos quiere ese tal Ayato conmigo"- le hablo en voz baja, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-"No"-

La chica se soltó de su propio abrazo, dejo caer la bolsa sin cuidado y levanto los brazos al aire con frustración.

-"¡Por qué demonios no!"-

¿Necesitaba sacrificar otra parte de ella?

Tembló al considerar que quizás se necesitaba un sacrificio tan grande de nuevo…

Ya no tenía a su madre y jamás la tendría…

¿Quizá Wei, Mei Ling…él?

Se abrazó de nuevo a sí misma, habían superado muchas cosas de niños, no podía ser nada más horrible que eso verdad…

¿Verdad?

Syaoran se pasó una mano por el rostro, caminaba enfurecido de aquí para allá, todo estaba saliendo mal…

-"¡Porque aún no es tiempo!"- le dijo sin verla a los ojos.

Si le decía antes…si ella decía que no.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello…no podía tener esa conversación ahora, no ahí.

-"¡Vámonos!"- le grito el chico, dando unos pasos para acercarse a casa…y alejarse de ella.

Pero la oji verde no se movió, simplemente lo observo con seriedad.

Syaoran se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, sabía que ella no dejaría de insistir tan fácilmente pero tenía que llevársela a casa, ¡ella se estaba congelando!

¡Y era tan necia!

Se quedarían ahí toda la noche si sabía que así obtendría su respuesta.

-"¡Eres un grandísimo tonto!"- le grito la chica a la espalda del castaño, su boca temblaba y sus dientes castañeaban, la lluvia apenas y si le importaba ahora –"La última vez que me ocultaste algo casi nos _matan_! ¡Literalmente!"- le recordó el episodio con la muerte, todas las dudas que había tenido para decirle la verdad y como al final Hiren casi los había atrapado.

-"¡Solo dilo de una maldita vez y…!"-el chico se dio la vuelta sin previo aviso, avanzo rápidamente hasta ella y Sakura dio un paso atrás al ver su rostro enfurecido.

Sabía que nunca le haría daño pero qué diablos le…

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando el castaño la tomo de la cintura y junto su cuerpo con el de ella, con una mano tomo su cintura y con otra su rostro.

La vio fijamente a los ojos, intentando decirle algo pero ella estaba en shock para entenderlo.

Syaoran acerco su rostro al de ella, cerró los ojos y simplemente la beso.

Sakura se quedó petrificada, incapaz de cerrar los ojos y entender que pasaba.

¿Por qué la estaba besando…?

¿Por qué ella…?

Cuando finalmente su cerebro se rindió al no encontrar las respuestas y cerró los ojos para contestar el beso….Syaoran se alejó de ella.

-"¡Por eso!"- le grito y después le tomo la mano y comenzó a jalarla de regreso a casa, sin mirarla de frente y demasiado sonrojado para admitir nada más.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, completamente confundida.

¿Pero que acababa de pasar…?

La bolsa de los víveres, el único testigo, se quedó olvidada mientras ambos volvían a casa en la lluvia, en silencio y sin verse a los ojos.

Pero no se soltaron de la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/A : Hola! _

_Bueno x3 alto! Antes de que me asesinen y piensen escribir algo como 'Muere' en el review i.i déjenme disculparme enormemente! Si alguien leyó alguna vez mi biografia -.- se dara cuenta de que donde respondo los reviews sin cuenta para esta historia dije que ._. bueno, que sabia que no habia cumplido con mi promesa de terminar pero pero! _

_Pero no podía terminarla rápidamente y ya!_

_T-T después de tantisisimos años quiero darle al menos el final que siempre estuvo en mi cabeza!_

_Lo siento muchisisimo si alguien esperaba la actualización, les juro que intente actualizar cuanto antes u.u _

_Bueno dejando de lado mi disculpa :O que les parecio?_

_Alguien tiene preguntas xD? Preguntas que pueda responder claro jejeje_

_Creo que ya casi todos (menos Sakura cofcof) sabemos de que va esto verdad?_

_:D y después de una maldita vida damas y caballeos! Se besaroooooooooon *o* aaah que felicidad_

_Jajajaja ok ya, muchisisimas gracias a todas las personas que leen! Mil gracias mas a quienes dejan comentario :D no es por vanidad ni nada, solo, me encanta escuchar lo que piensan y asi siento que la historia no la entiendo solo yo saben? Gracias tambien a los que agregan la historia a sus favoritos :D_

_Nos leemos pronto _ _

_XX_


	15. Si

**Capítulo 14**

"**Si"**

Syaoran la estaba evitando.

Estaba segura, pues cuando Mei Ling salía a clases por la mañana por lo general ella despertaba para hacerle el desayuno y así dejar dormir a Wei un par de horas extra, el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie y mucho menos a esa edad.

Por lo general el castaño se les unía y juntos despedían a la pre adolescente.

Pero él ya no bajaba a desayunar.

Y después, cuando él tenía que irse al consejo o cualquier cosa del clan o de la empresa de la familia que tuviera que hacer, jamás sabía por dónde o cuando se iba.

Y en verdad, por donde era una cuestión pues ella se plantaba en la puerta principal y no se movía de ahí hasta que era demasiado tarde y la presencia del ambarino ya estaba muy lejos.

Como en ese justo momento.

Odiaba que fuera más fuerte mágicamente que ella… siempre la engañaba…

¡Y lo peor es que ella no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso!

¡Era un tonto!

No habían dicho nada de regreso a casa ese día y ya había pasado por la etapa de la vergüenza, después la del remordimiento, luego la del miedo y al final estaba en la de la ira.

Y planeaba quedarse ahí hasta que se arreglaran las cosas.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

¡Le da su primer beso y después sale corriendo como un cobarde!

Iba a pagársela muy cara si su única explicación era que 'quería que se callara', porque no iba a perdonar que le quitara eso tan especial…bueno especial para ella…

Porque él seguramente ya había dado infinidad de besos, ¿verdad?

Le dolió el pecho solo de pensar en el número y sintió su ánimo irse muy lejos…

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?

Si ella era otro de sus jueguitos...no creía que volvería a verlo como su mejor amigo. Suspiro y decidió empezar a moverse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de irse a trabajar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran Li estaba muy nervioso.

Aunque nadie en la oficina lo notara o siquiera alguien a su alrededor se diera cuenta de que había algo mal con él, el chico sabía que si seguía así terminaría cometiendo un grave error.

Otro, grave error.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, lo pasado con Sakura había sido inesperado e impulsivo y definitivamente no pensó en las consecuencias…pero no había sido un error.

Jamás podría ser un error.

Pero sabía que la forma en la que había actuado después, guardando silencio y evitándola, no podía durar para siempre y simplemente haría que esa cabecita suya pensara cosas que no eran.

Todo esto sería más fácil si el maldito de Ayato no hubiera aparecido.

Podría haber tomado las cosas fáciles y tranquilas…

_¿Más fácil para quién? _

Bajo la mirada, sintiendo como se hundían sus hombros, a veces odiaba a su conciencia.

Pero casi siempre tenía razón, solo estaba pensando en lo fácil que hubiera sido seguir como estaba y un día simplemente despedirse de eso y hablar con Sakura, por que por supuesto que siempre había sido Sakura…

¿Pero era justo para ella?

Él estaba asumiendo que le diría que si…siempre lo había echo.

¿Pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos?

No la culparía ni por un segundo si le decía que no y que más le valía jamás volver a hablarle.

O golpearlo un par de veces, sip eso estaba asegurado.

Pero tendría que ir y hablar con ella…decirle lo idiota que había sido por años y años y años…

¿Cuándo había empezado a quererla como alguien más que su mejor amiga y compañera?

Honestamente no tenía idea…

Solo sabía que en algún momento empezó a sonreír cuando ella sonreirá, a hacer cualquier cosa por verla feliz o incluso por sacarla de quicio.

¿Por qué había sido tan tonto como para llegar al punto de buscar a alguien más?

En su mente el compromiso obligatorio para el jefe del clan era algo lejano, jamás se sentó más de dos segundos a pensar en ello hasta que Ayato había aparecido para recordárselo…y para ver a Sakura.

Ese día fue cuando se dio cuenta, el tiempo había llegado y no había nadie que quisiera tener a su lado para siempre que no fuera ella…

¿Pero cómo explicarle que era un idiota mujeriego y que sabía que no merecía piedad pero que al menos imploraría por una oportunidad?

Quizá debería escribir un discurso…

-"¿Joven Li?"- la voz de su asistente lo asusto un poco pero según él no se notó, estaba de pie en su oficina mirándolo un poco confundida.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Tiene una llamada de la señorita Li"-

Syaoran parpadeo un par de veces sin entender.

-"Transfiérala"-dijo un poco ansioso, se suponía que su hermana estaba en la escuela… ¿algo malo le había pasado?, la secretaria asintió y salió silenciosamente. Syaoran espero a que el botón que le indicaba que tenía una llamada en espera se iluminara y tomo con fuerza el teléfono.

-"¿Mei Ling? ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?"-

El silencio le respondió, escuchaba una respiración un tanto agitada pero eso era todo, se puso de pie.

-"Mei solo di algo…una silaba y yo lo arreglare"-

-"¡Eres un tonto!"- el grito de su hermana lo había dejado casi sordo y tuvo que alejarse el aparato del oído.

Se quedó perplejo un par de segundos.

-"¿Qué?"- dijo finalmente, intentando recordar si había echo algo mal con ella, olvidado algo quizá…

-"¡Sakura está muy triste por tu culpa!"- esta vez el castaño cerro los ojos y recargo su frente en el escritorio.

¿Triste? Esperaba que siguiera molesta…

No dijo nada, ¿Qué podía decirle a su hermana?

-"Sera mejor que sea lo que sea que no le hayas dicho lo digas pronto porque está empezando a asustarme como camina por la casa echa un zombie"-

-"No esta echa un zombie…"- intento defenderse el castaño.

-"¡Y tú como diablos sabrías eso! Apenas llegas te encierras en tu cuarto y no sales de ahí"- sabía que tenía razón y eso pesaba más, ¿Qué no se suponía que él era el mayor y tenía que reprenderla a ella? –"Pensaba que ya habían arreglado sus problemas…"-dijo la pelinegra un poco triste.

Syaoran sintió otra punzada en el pecho, ahora también hacía sentir mal a su hermana.

-"Mei…¿de dónde me estás hablando?"- pregunto un poco confundido, ya con un plan en mente.

-"De la escuela, obviamente"- le dijo un poco resentida, ella quería un teléfono celular pero él insistía en que era demasiado joven para esas cosas. Ella decía que era un tacaño.

-"¿Qué se supone que me estás diciendo?"-pregunto aún más extrañado, que él recordara solo permitían llamadas de emergencia.

-"Que olvide decirte que firmaras mi permiso de campamento"- el castaño se golpeó un par de veces la cabeza contra el escritorio

-"¿Y al menos es cierto?"-

-"Sip"- la pelinegra no se oía nada preocupada –"pero no hay problema, se me tu firma de memoria"-

Iba a retorcerle el pequeño pescuezo…

-"Como sea, me tengo que ir, solo no quería volver a casa y seguir como antes, ve y arréglalo no seas tan cobarde"- y colgó.

Solo una Li seria así de mandona, solo su hermana se atrevería a colgarle después de regañarlo.

_Sakura hubiera gritado un poco más y después amenazado con ir en persona antes de colgar…_

Sonrió de nuevo.

¿Tan patético era que sonreía con su nombre?

Oh si…

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar, tomo aire y se puso de pie con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro, dejo los papeles que tenía pendientes sobre el escritorio y se soltó un poco la corbata del traje que siempre debía usar.

Cuando su secretaria lo vio salir se quedó en silencio, incluso olvido cerrar bien su boca.

-"Me tomo el día"-

-"Pe-pero señor Li…"-

-"Nos vemos mañana"-dijo sin escuchar a la pobre joven que parecía horriblemente sorprendida, tomo el ascensor y su sonrisa se extendió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

-"¿Sakura?"-la voz infantil la trajo de regreso de ese lugar al que ni siquiera fue consiente de haberse ido.

Parpadeo un par de veces y vio como sus pequeños alumnos la miraban muy confundidos.

Diablos ahora que había echo…

-"¿Si, Hiroshi?"- no le gustaban las formalidades y todos se hablaban por su primer nombre.

El pequeño niño de ojos muy grandes (y lindos, en su opinión) abrió la boca para decir algo pero el timbre que anunciaba el final del día sonó antes. Sakura les sonrió a todos.

-"Bueno se terminó la case por hoy, tengan mucho cuidado de regreso a casa"- algunos 'Si' y 'Hasta mañana' fueron regresados con una sonrisa, el salón quedo casi vacío y Hiroshi se acercó a ella con timidez.

-"¿Si, cariño?"- le dijo con amabilidad mientras el pequeño la observaba sonrojado y sacaba sus manos de detrás de su espalda, las abrió y pudo ver una pequeña flor blanca. Sin embargo en niño no dijo nada y la oji verde le sonrió –"Es muy hermosa, ¿es para mí?"-el niño asintió rápidamente, acercando sus manos cuando ella extendió las propias para tomar la flor con el mismo cuidado que el niño.

Le sonrió lo más alegre que pudo.

-"Muchas gracias Hiroshi"- lo peino con cariño y el niño pareció complacido, se fue con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La chica se quedó de pie sola, con la flor entre sus dedos, después sonrió con melancolía y se la puso de tras de la oreja.

_Ya tengo que dejar de pensar en todo esto…_

Suspiro y tomo sus cosas, pensando en cuanto quería volverá estar feliz y tranquila como siempre en lugar de pasarse el día preguntándose qué le había picado a Syaoran.

Prefería estar enojada, era mucho mucho más fácil estar enojada con él…sentirse triste estaba desesperándola.

Además…realmente no entendia porque estaba triste en lugar de estar cazando cabezas…

-"Algun dia van a atropellarte si sigues caminando sin voltear"-la voz familiar hizo que su corazón comenzara a correr, literalmente sintió la sangre subir a su rostro y podría jurar que su cuerpo se habia entumecido. Parpadeando un par de veces giro lentamente su vista hasta el joven que estaba parado junto a ella. Estaban justo en la puerta de la escuela, no sabia como habia llegado hasta ahí, y él la miraba con precaucion.

Casi con nerviosismo.

Y su traidor corazón dio otro vuelco.

¿Y si él no estaba tan tranquilo como la hacia creer?

-"¿Ningun comentario?"-pregunto con voz anciosa, sabia que su plan de 'actuar natural' no iba a funcionar pero no se esperaba tanta calma de parte de ella, podría lidiar con un par de gritos y golpes. Eso lo haría sentirse mejor.

Sakura simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo sin entender nada.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Tenía un maldito trabajo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- su voz fue calmada y baja, en realidad fue la única pregunta que se atrevió a hacer en lugar de las miles que había estado planeando en cuando lo viera de frente, casi todas comenzaban con '¡¿Y cuál es tu maldito problema!?'

Pero dudaba que su voz resistiera sin temblar, ¿Por qué justo en ese momento se sentía tan pequeña?

¿Cómo si quisiera llorar?

¡Ella no lloraba!

Probablemente su rostro la estaba delatando más de lo que quería por que el castaño no dejaba de observarla fijamente, había demasiado conocimiento en su mirada, dio un paso para acercarse y extendió su mano intentando tocarla pero ella dio un paso atrás.

Al ver la mirada herida del joven algo dentro de ella se rompió un poquito y simplemente se negó a mirarlo, se volteo y reunió un poco de coraje para decir :

-"Mejor me voy a casa, parece que va a llover"-

Abrazo sus libros y se fue sin voltear atrás, ya sentía la garganta cerrada y sus ojos estaban dándole comezón.

Quizá tenía un resfriado, eso explicaría el dolor en el pecho ¿verdad?

Syaoran Li vio cómo su mejor amiga caminaba lenta y pacíficamente lejos de él y se sintió más perdido que nunca. Incluso cuando había sido tan joven y había salido corriendo de esa fiesta horrible que Hiren había organizado en la mansión de sus padres, como si no hubiera motivo para guardar luto después de sus muertes…

Había estado tan furioso que simplemente había dejado de pensar, quería gritar y liberar el dolor que tenía dentro de sí pero ni siquiera eso tenía permitido.

No podía sacar lo que sentía. No podía gritar de rabia, no podía defenderse…solo podía llorar.

Y había llorado y llorado, esperando que nunca nadie se enterara y al final la única que lo había visto y consolado había sido Sakura.

Siempre había sido Sakura.

Con eso en mente su rostro se volvió más serio y comenzó a caminar rápidamente detrás de la chica quien ya se perdía en la distancia entre las calles de la ocupada ciudad. Probablemente tenía razón y llovería pronto pero ¿a quién diablos le importaba?

Sakura era todo lo que importaba.

Sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo y podía sentir que estaba justo al alcance de su mano, solo tenía que dar la vuelta a esa calle y la detendría. Le explicaría todo.

Era todo o nada y lo sabía, pero ya estaba harto de correr y esconderse.

-"¡Sakura!"- le grito mientras su cuerpo patinaba por la velocidad a la que iba y recuperaba el equilibrio al dar vuelta tan rápido, pero la resolución en su rostro se desvaneció cuando vio que uno de los miembros del consejo tenía sujeta a la oji verde por el brazo, sus cosas estaban en el suelo y la mirada de la joven aún estaba demasiado asombrada. Como si el hombre se hubiera materializado justo frente a ella. –"¡Sakura!"- volvió a gritar, esta vez con desesperación.

La chica volteo a verlo justo en el instante en el que el sujeto le sonreía, Sakura extendió su mano hacia él cuando el cuerpo del castaño se propulso hacia el frente, intentando sujetarla.

-"¡Sya…!"- su voz y su cuerpo desaparecieron un segundo antes de que la tocara.

Casi se cae de frente cuando atravesó el espacio que había sido ocupado hacia un segundo, después miro sus manos vacías y un grito salió de su cuerpo.

Esta vez él podía gritar, podía defenderse y un demonio si iba a permitir que se salieran con la suya.

Se desvaneció en menos de un parpadeo y el cielo se ilumino con un rayo que trono unos segundos después.

Definitivamente iba a llover.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

-"¡…oran!"- el grito termino de salir de la garganta de Sakura cuando apareció en la sala de la mansión Li. Parpadeo un par de veces, insegura de lo que veía o de donde estaba.

¿De verdad la había llevado a casa?

-"Oh bien hecho, la encontraste"- la siniestra voz le dio un escalofrió directamente en su espalda, volteo rápidamente para encontrarse de frente con el que ella creía era el Líder del Consejo…¿pero qué demonios estaba pasando?

El hombre le sonrió con frialdad y el sujeto que la tenía agarrada la soltó sin la más mínima delicadeza.

Ella los miraba sin entender nada.

Hasta que Syaoran apareció justo frente a ella y la empujo hacia atrás, abriendo un brazo protectoramente para impedirle que avanzara…o que alguien se le acercara.

-"Esto fue demasiado lejos Matsukata"- le siseo con voz de hierro al hombre que les sonreía con tranquilidad.

-"En realidad joven Li hemos sido más que pacientes, ya es tiempo de que terminemos con esto"- movió la cabeza ligeramente intentando ver a la joven detrás de él. Pero Syaoran se movió sutilmente y lo impidió. Eso no pareció detener al líder. –"¿Su nombre es Sakura, señorita?"-

La oji verde sintió un escalofrió al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ese tipejo, pero decidió recobrar la calma. Se puso más derecha y levanto la cara con orgullo, como había visto hacer a sus amigos durante toda la vida, puede que no tuviera un nombre elegante o una posición ventajosa pero ella no era una niña miedosa.

-"¿Acaso ya lo ha olvidado? Eso es de muy mala educación, ¿no lo cree señor Matsukata?"- el jadeo colectivo de los otros miembros del consejo de supo a gloria y casi podía sentir la sonrisa que probablemente estaba disimulando el castaño.

Ella tenía una vista clara del sujeto y no dejo que sus ojos negros y malvados la intimidaran, no había peor mirada que la de la muerte.

Aunque tal vez este tipo tenía el segundo lugar…

El líder le sonrió con algo parecido a la diversión.

-"Mis disculpas si la he ofendido de alguna forma, solo verificaba que no tenía otro nombre con el cual llamarla"-

Auch. Diablos, el hombre había hecho su tarea, sabía que no tenía un apellido propio…

Intento que el sentimiento no pasara a su rostro.

-"Kinomoto es su apellido"- dijo Syaoran con voz tranquila, diciéndolo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y él fuera un tonto por no saberlo, la oji verde sonrió por dentro.

Al menos pensaba rápido.

-"Curioso, no recuerdo que lo mencionaran antes"- el hombre definitivamente no les creía pero iba a hacerlos sudar un poco antes de soltar el tema.

-"Cuando nos conocimos realmente era demasiado pequeña para molestarme con formalidades"- respondió a la ligera, aun sin bajar la mirada.

Si ella decía que su apellido era Pinocho no era asunto suyo de todas formas.

El hombre jamás quito la sonrisa fría.

-"Bueno en ese caso, señorita Kinomoto, ¿ya dio su respuesta a nuestro joven líder?"- el sarcasmo lleno su voz, por la mirada en su rostro y esa estúpida sonrisa pudo ver que sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía ni idea de que iba todo esto y quería poner a Syaoran en una situación imposible.

Diablos, ¡porque simplemente no le había dicho nada!

Era un cabezota.

Pudo sentir que el cuerpo del castaño se ponía más tenso ante lo que había dicho el tipo pero se negó a verla, siguió con la mirada atenta al líder y sus compañeros.

Como no respondió nada y simplemente se limitó a mirarlo la satisfacción del hombre aumento visiblemente.

-"Eso suena como un no"- todo el comité sonrió y algunos hasta dejaron escapar sonrisas macabras –"Es una verdadera lástima, ¿no le agrada nuestro pequeño amigo?"-

-"Ya cierra la boca Matsukata"- Syaoran sabía que podía meterse en problemas por eso pero no iba a dejar que jugaran con ellos como si fueran ratones y ellos un montón de gatos. –"El plazo aún no se cumple así que lárguense y _yo _iré a ustedes cuando el tiempo llegue"- había veneno en su voz, estaba furico de que pudieran atravesar todas las defensas que había puesto en su casa para evitar este tipo de problemas, ellos tendrían que saberlo, los habían traído aquí con el propósito de asustarlos.

-"Bueno Syaoran me parece que es una respuesta muy simple, ¿sí o no señorita Kinomoto?"- la mirada del líder dejo la de Syaoran y puso toda su atención en Sakura, ella estaba tan confundida que sabía que no debía responder, no debía hacer las cosas peor …pero si todo esto no terminaba pronto Syaoran iba a meterlos en problemas. Le dio una última mirada, implorándole que le dijera la verdad, que confiara en ella para ayudarlo pero él simplemente no la miraba –"Oh….creo que ya entiendo la situación"- la sonrisa del jefe se expandió a la décima potencia y se puso de pie muy lentamente, el cuerpo de Syaoran reacciono y su todo ser se puso en alerta.

Pero jamás bajo el brazo que separaba a Sakura del resto de esos hombres, si tenía que caer se llevaría a un par de ellos y confiaba plenamente en que Sakura los haría pedazos después.

-"Me parece que el joven Li ni siquiera le ha informado a la señorita Sakura de la situación"- volteo a ver sonriente a sus compañeros pero todos miraban a la pareja de jóvenes con la misma sonrisa.

-"Matsukata"- su siseo furioso era una última advertencia, o cerraba la boca o empezaría a atacarlos.

El hombre levanto la mano y lo despacho con un gesto, sin siquiera mirarlo pero al instante la cara del castaño se llenó de conocimiento, solo entonces movió el brazo que protegía a Sakura y se llevó las manos a la garganta, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin articular una silaba.

-"¡Syaoran!"- la oji verde se acercó a él, poniendo sus manos en su garganta de igual forma, sin entender como habían logrado quitarle la voz, no podían hacerlo.

¡No podían maldecirlo de nuevo!

Pero poco después se dio cuenta de que era peor de lo que pensaba, no le habían quitado la voz, le habían quitado el aire.

El joven la miraba con demasiada sorpresa y un atisbo muy ligero de miedo, no podía soltarse, no podía hacer nada.

Ella abrió la boca, intentando encontrar una canción que lo ayudara, palabras que cambiaran todo, ¡ella tenía que hacer algo!

-"Antes de que lo intentes siquiera, recuerda que estas en presencia de demasiados magos más poderosos que tú y nunca tendrías el poder de ganarnos a todos"- la forma tranquila y lógica en que se lo dijo hizo que el frio se instalara en su cuerpo, lo miro y se dio cuenta de que los formalismos habían terminado.

El hombre camino alrededor de ellos, pasando muy cerca y simplemente parecía esperar.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver que Syaoran se ponía cada vez más rojo, casi pasando al morado.

-"¡Ya basta! ¿¡Que quieren de mí!?"- le dijo al hombre entre lágrimas, Syaoran la tomo con fuerza de la mano, intentando detenerla pero ella lo ignoro.

Matsukata sonrió.

-"Solo quiero saber si va a casarse con él"-

La pregunta cayo como agua fría por todo su cuerpo, llevándose el miedo y el pánico que antes había sentido y dejándola completamente helada, por unos instantes no despego la mirada del tipejo que tenía a pasos de ella, intentando encontrar la mentira en todo esto.

Cuando la mano de Syaoran la apretó con más fuerza volteo su mirada hacia él.

Él la miraba a ella, sus manos habían dejado su garganta y aun que su boca seguía semi abierta en busca de aire que sabía que no obtendría su mirada jamás dejo la suya.

Había tantas cosas sin decir en esos ojos…

Pero él no le estaba pidiendo ayuda, estaba intentando hacerla entender.

-"Sera mejor que se dé prisa señorita Kinomoto, no me gustaría que el joven Li se desmayara…o algo peor"-

De inmediato los sentidos entumecidos de su cuerpo volvieron y se dieron cuenta de que el joven ahora si estaba morado y cada vez parecía más débil.

Se volvió hacia el líder del consejo.

-"¡Si! ¡Lo hare! ¡Ya suéltalo!"- le grito con fuerza y no vio que un par de los hombres del consejo se habían sacudido físicamente por el grito. Matsukata la miro por dos segundos con completa sorpresa, pero se repuso rápidamente y saco de la nada un enorme rollo, después una hermosa pluma blanca con una punta afiliada.

-"Tu sangre"- ella extendió la mano sin pensarlo y el hombre dio un gran paso para pinchar uno de sus dedos profundamente. Sakura ni siquiera se quejó, había demasiada adrenalina dentro de ella para sentir el dolor y cuando vio caer unas gotas de sus sangre en el viejo rollo de papel sabía que acababa de vender su alma.

Y no sería tan fácil recuperarla como lo había sido con la muerte.

Matsukata sonrió y volvió a mover la mano hacia Syaoran, que con un gran jadeo intento recuperar todo el aire que sus pulmones no habían podido tomar durante esos largos minutos.

Tosía, ahogándose con su propia saliva y la bilis que subía rápidamente a su garganta.

Los intrusos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al líder, quien ya había desaparecido el pergamino y les dio una sonrisa.

-"Bienvenida a la familia Sakura"- después desaparecieron todos.

Sakura no podía pensar muy bien, no podía procesar la enormidad de lo que había pasado, pero al ver a Syaoran doblado en el suelo intentando recuperar aire pudo más con ella que cualquier cosa.

Mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza, sin detener el llanto que tenía tantos días viviendo dentro de ella y el miedo que había sentido. El joven tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas, pero abrazo a la ojiverde con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su cabello y poniendo una mano en su nuca mientras la dejaba sacar todas las lágrimas que quisiera.

Sus sollozos le dolían más que a ella misma y su corazón le dolía de solo pensar en lo que había pasado.

-"Lo…siento"- su voz sonó baja y rasposa, no sabía si ella había escuchado algo pero no le importo –"Lo siento mucho"-

Otro rayo cruzo el cielo, el trueno que vino después fue el último aviso antes de que pequeñas gotas comenzaran a morir al chocar contra las ventanas.

Apretó con más fuerza a Sakura.

Y él también quiso llorar…

_Continuara…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

_N/A: X3 no me mateeeeeeeeeeeeen se que me tarde mucho pero o.ó tengo una buena razon!_

_-.- estaba en proyectos finales, todos sabemos lo feos que son ¿verdad?_

_La parte mala, eran muchos, la parte buena ya los termine…la parte rara…_

_o.o termine la universidad…_

_¡Se siente tan raaaaarooooooooooo! X3_

_Pero ok ok este no es el lugar para eso xD_

_Ejem bueno eeh….¿al menos dijo que si? xD jajajaja y Syaoran pensando que saldría corriendo!_

_-.- si ok mala broma, pero eeey es la parte positiva del asunto xD _

_Aaah una cosa menos xD vendrán otras 20 mas ajajaja pero ojala les haya agradado el cap! :D muchisisismas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de dejar un review xD me alegran el diaaaaaaaa *o* no saben cuanto! Jajaja y también por supuesto a todos los que agregan la historia a alertas o favoritos o algo asi x3 son de lo mejor!_

_Ojala todos estén bien! Muchisisimas gracias por el apoyo _ me doy prisa! Lo prometo! :D_

_Oh por cierto! Les agrada la imagen? Jajaja fui hace mucho a la playa y dije :D joooo por que no? Para los que no entiendan mis garabatos xD dice Una maldicion_

_XX_

_PD: Ya saben lo de siempre reviews sin cuenta en mi profile xD_


	16. Sangre

**Capítulo 15**

"**Sangre"**

Sakura observaba su taza de té con mucha intensidad.

Cualquiera diría que estaba intentando aprender telequinesis y levantarla por la mirada de absoluta concentración que tenía sobre el pobre objeto. Pero otros diría, con razón, que su mente simplemente no estaba ahí y que la pobre taza estaba ante sus ojos porque era lo último a lo que había prestado atención antes de que su mente volara muy lejos.

Los segundos tendrían razón por supuesto…no que no hubiera intentado lo primero alguna vez.

-"Buen día"- la voz la saco completamente de su estado enajenado y vio con aparente calma como el castaño caminaba hasta la máquina de café y se servía una taza en silencio.

Sakura lo observo como si su presencia la desconcertara tanto como que su taza no se elevara a su voluntad.

El castaño simplemente la observo fijamente mientras tomaba con tranquilidad su taza.

Después de un par de minutos de miradas intensas el castaño rompió el silencio.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Como que, qué. ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Syaoran levanto una ceja ante la voz beligerante de la oji verde.

-"Es mi casa, vine por mi café"- dijo como si estuviera comprobando su sanidad mental.

-"Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a qué haces aquí, actuando tan fresco y no escapándote por la ventana como siempre haces"- la chica estaba confundida. Muy confundida pero también estaba molesta.

El chico le dio un sorbo a su café, la maldita cosa estaba ardiendo pero así le gustaba.

No dejo de verla con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-"Ya me canse de eso"-

Esta vez la oji verde tuvo que levantar ambas cejas en asombro.

-"´Primera vez en casi una década de conocerte"- no podía evitar el tono sarcástico en su voz. Estaba molesta y planeaba seguir molesta con él hasta que le diera unas cuantas explicaciones.

Por ejemplo, estaba muy interesada en saber…¡Qué demonios había pasado anoche!

El castaño no se perdió el tono ni la molestia en su voz pero simplemente levanto los hombros y se negó a darle una explicación, se tomó lo que restaba del café, dejo la taza en el lavaplatos y camino con tranquilidad hacia la puerta de la mansión.

-"Nos vemos más tarde"-

-"Si…claro"- ante esa respuesta tan rara el castaño se detuvo en el umbral y volteo a ver a Sakura, quien había vuelto a mirar su taza prácticamente llena de té como si esta pudiera darle todas las respuestas.

Dudo un segundo, abrió la boca como queriendo llamarla y explicarle, pero al final se detuvo y siguió con su camino.

Primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con el consejo y después podría explicarle todo de mejor forma a la chica.

-"¡Despierta o vas a llegar tarde!"- el grito y la puerta cerrándose mientras salía fue lo ultimo que escucho de Syaoran. La oji verde parpadeo un poco desconcertada.

Sabía que tenía razón pero no se sentía con ganas de ir y obedecerlo. No en ese instante. Sin embargo dejo de observar la taza y le dio un vistazo rápido a la cocina. Parecía tan inmaculada como siempre.

Probablemente porque Mei no estaba por ahí, tenía una clase de campamento extraño de la escuela. Algo acerca de ir a esquiar a unas montañas.

¿Qué clase de escuela hace eso? Por suerte era buena en los deportes y esperaba que volviera semi intacta.

Wei probablemente estaba durmiendo. Aparentemente el pobre hombre no se había dado cuenta de todo el escándalo que había ocurrido en la mansión el día anterior porque había acompañado a Mei Ling hasta el autobús del paseo. Cuando volvió Sakura ya estaba en shock en su habitación intentando conciliar el sueño aunque sabía que era inútil.

así que ahí estaba ella, mirando a la deriva de la cocina con la mansión tan callada que tenía los nervios de punta. Suspiro y se tomó su (ya casi frio) té de un trago, dejo la taza en el lavaplatos y se fue a buscar sus cosas. Era un día más y tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Aunque últimamente ya estaba muy cansada de fingir que no pasaba nada y esperar a que las cosas la alcanzaran. A que Syaoran se detuviera a explicarle que estaba pasando con ellos.

Desde que habían vuelto a esa mansión las cosas se habían complicado tanto…

Volteo alrededor e intento recordar lo que como habia sido su vida en la pequeña y tranquila casa de Wei, todos comiendo juntos, hablando y riendo. De alguna forma recordaba ese lugar como calido…en cambio esta casa era enorme y hasta cierto punto la sentía extraña e impersonal.

Probablemente era idea suya…además sus amigos habían vivido aquí cuando pequeños, cuando sus padres estaban vivos, cuando todo era bueno y correcto en su mundo.

Para ella eso era la casa de Wei…el primer lugar donde de verdad estuvo feliz y segura y sabía que no tendría que dormir en un árbol…

Sintió un escalofrió al recordarlo.

En días así extrañaba mucho a su madre…

Su corazón latió con mucha fuerza…¿y si…?

Detuvo la idea antes de que se atreviera a formarse en su mente, no sabría cómo sacarla una vez que entrara ahí.

Su mamá era feliz y libre, tuvo un nuevo comienzo y eso era todo lo que importaba, sabía que era feliz, Syaoran y Mei Ling a veces iban a comprobarlo porque ella sentía que no soportaría verla y alejarse.

Con una última mirada a su alrededor salió de ahí.

Su madre estaba casada…¿habría estado comprometida? ¿Estaba _ella _comprometida?

¿Para qué querían su sangre? ¿Por qué Syaoran había querido detenerla?

Él había dicho que era ella ¿no?

Suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cara, esto sería mil veces más sencillo si el castaño ¡simplemente le explicara algo!

Pero ella sabía que todo esto tenía algo que ver con el clan, no se hacía ilusiones de nada más. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que el castaño estaba muy estresado por algo y por eso había estado actuando tan estúpidamente.

Besándola, por ejemplo.

Así que la cosa de su sangre y todo esto tenía que ver con el clan y el consejo, algo se estaba cociendo y ella acababa de entrar a la olla.

Se detuvo en la entrada de hierro de la mansión, puso sus manos en la cerradura y las dejo ahí, después volvió su vista a la casa y por un instante pensó lo que jamás había pensando en casi diez años…

_¿Y si solo me fuera?_

Ya no era una niña, la única a la que llamaría así era a Mei Ling y ella era muy madura para su edad, además, cuando la chica se enterara de lo que había pasado seguramente entendería muy bien sus razones.

Wei era un adulto y sabría que a veces necesitamos dejar el nido.

Y Syaoran…cerró los ojos y apoyo la frente en el frio hierro de la puerta, cuando su corazón tembló de una manera no muy agradable…

A él seguramente le daría igual…ya no era la 'elegida', ya tenía su voz propia…realmente ya no la necesitaba.

Suspiro y se soltó, mejor se daba prisa, hacia frio y ella tenía cosas que hacer. Clases que impartir…vida que vivir.

Compromisos que cumplir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Y eso a mí no me interesa"- dijo con frialdad el joven mientras miraba de frente a los hombres del consejo. Estaba sentado con toda la dignidad que podía tenerse en la silla empresarial detrás del enorme escritorio lleno de papeles que tenía que revisar, su mirada fría y actitud calculadora le agregaban al menos otros cuatro años.

Estaba ahí para aclarar las cosas.

-"Su _único _deber aquí era asegurarse de que el clan no se venía abajo y que la maldición se rompía. Después de eso y de mi último cumpleaños ustedes no son más que decorativos"- El jefe del consejo levanto una ceja ante el insulto pero Syaoran no le dio importancia. No iban a amenazarlo de nuevo, se había asegurado de eso.

Se puso de pie lentamente.

-"Se muy bien que no soy el único clan al que están presionando y que tienen muchas otras vidas que manipular así que no siento remordimiento al decirles que pueden ir y ocuparse de eso y dejarnos a nosotros en paz. Sus servicios ya no son requeridos."-

-"Pero por el contrario joven Li"- el hombre se levantó con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, cosa que jamás era bueno –"Nos veremos muy pronto recuerda, en su boda"-

El castaño apretó los puños con fuerza.

-"No voy a casarme con ella"- después de la obvia mirada de incredulidad y condescendencia que le dieron los otros hombres el joven siguió –"En las leyes del clan dice que debo estar casado para poder tomar posesión de todo pero también dice que si no es una mujer con magia y un linaje no puede ser la esposa del líder"- quería cortarse la lengua por decir esto, pero era lo mejor para Sakura.

Y haría lo mejor para ella, siempre.

Los hombres lo miraron con mucha seriedad, la sonrisa tonta del jefe al fin se borró.

-"Y yo que había pensado que esto te mantendría _callado_ y feliz"- el sarcasmo y molestia eran obvios pero había verdadero desconcierto en su tono.

Oh si ellos supieran…

-"Con quien me case o no será decisión mía y no mandato de ustedes. Puede que lograran quitarle su sangre pero no van a atarla al clan para usar su magia como les dé la gana"- con esto todos se pusieron serios y un silencio tenso cayo en el lugar.

Oh…¿de verdad pensaban que no tenía ni idea?

Mas podían jugar este juego.

-"Ahora mismo son más fuertes que yo pero eso no será por mucho tiempo y todos lo sabemos"- las miradas se volvieron más molestas pero él no cedió –"Y si me matan tendrán un clan sin líder pues Mei Ling no puede ser mi reemplazo y ustedes no pueden darse el lujo de quedarse sin más clanes, ¿verdad?"-

Los hombres lo miraron a él por un segundo más antes de voltear su mirada hacia su líder, cuando éste y el joven Li no dejaron de mirarse con una pelea obvia en la mirada algunos se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo.

Pero poco después la sonrisa molesta del jefe volvió a su lugar en su boca y le dio la espalda al joven, pasó a sus muy sorprendidos 'compañeros' y desfilo hacia la puerta.

-"No pienses que esto se ha terminado"-

Los otros miembros del consejo siguieron rápidamente al hombre con un pobre intento de la misma furiosa dignidad y finalmente el joven se quedó solo en su oficina.

Espero un par de minutos y después soltó el aire que había contenido con un gran suspiro.

Lo había echo.

Había sacado a Sakura de la ecuación…al menos por ese momento.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

Por ahora estarían demasiado furiosos por que les hubiera ganado y después…después ya vería como arreglaba todo para que ellos jamás tuvieran su magia.

Nada de ella.

Se quedó mirando al piso por un momento, intentando entender lo que había pasado cuando un pequeño rayo de sol decidió pasar por su anillo y hacerlo brillar.

Sin desearlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Sakura se lo había dado…bueno no técnicamente pero…la idea era la misma.

Sabia en algún lugar inconsciente de su mente que la piedra que vivía en ese anillo era la misma del collar de Sakura, creía que ambos lo asumían pero ella nunca había dicho nada.

Al final la muerte se lo había dado para que nunca olvidara.

¿Olvidar que gracias a ella ahora podía defenderse a si mismo y a su familia? ¿Tener una vida normal y feliz junto a las personas que mas quería?

¿Olvidar que no solo el anillo era de ella?

-"¿Señor Li?"- la voz de su asistente lo saco de nuevo de su nube, eso estaba pasando demasiado últimamente.

-"¿Volvieron?"- no esperaría menos

-"Aah…no…yo solo quería decirle que una joven paso por aquí más temprano y…"- se paró de un salto de su silla y su corazón comenzó a tronar con fuerza en su pecho.

-"¿Joven? ¿Quién?"-la chica abrió la boca para intentar responderle pero ya casi podía escuchar la respuesta –"¿Tenía el pelo gris?"- la chica asintió rápidamente y se quedó muy quieta mientras él la pasaba corriendo y salía de la oficina.

Esta vez la chica no se molestó en llamarlo, ya sabía que no iba a regresar…además la pobrecita chica de hacia un rato había salido echa un mar de lágrimas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

_No llores…no llores…¡No llores!_

No importaba cuantas veces se lo gritara así misma, sus ojos no le hacían caso.

Un gritito de angustia salió de sus labios pero ella los cubrió con fuerza para que nada más saliera. No iba a llorar por eso, no iba a hacerlo. Sencillamente se negaba a llorar por eso…

Syaoran no quería casarse con ella.

De nuevo el gemido salió de sus labios pero lo detuvo antes de que se volviera un grito y destruyera algún cristal…

¿Qué había de nuevo en eso?

¿Qué la hizo pensar que era diferente?

Cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas, estaba en el suelo y no podía dejar de llorar.

No podía.

El corazón le estaba doliendo tanto que sabía que morirá por ello…en un momento, el dolor sería demasiado y morirá.

Tenía que pasar.

Nadie podía vivir así.

_-"No voy a casarme con ella"-_

Mas lágrimas y gritos entrecortados salieron de su garganta y ojos…¿Por qué había olvidado que no había clases? ¿Por qué había ido a la oficina de Syaoran esperando entrar y demandar una explicación, viéndose a sí misma como alguien fuerte y seguro que tendría que ser tomado en cuenta?

Había salido ahí después de eso y había corrido a casa, quería tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí, tan lejos y tan rápido como pudiera…

Pero al final ni siquiera había podido entrar a la mansión…no podía dejar que Wei la viera así…

Iba a sentarse ahí y esperar a que el dolor hiciera su trabajo o hasta que todo su ser se entumiera lo suficiente para ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Lo que pasara primero.

-"¡Sakura!"- el grito la hizo temblar y más lagrimas salieron de su rostro, se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando distraer a su mente con otro dolor para no sentir tanto el del corazón.

Eso tenía que funcionar…

-"Sakura…"- no sabía cómo la había encontrado o como había llegado hasta ahí tan rápido…le daba igual, no quería verlo.

Lo sintió agacharse a su lado pero cuando sus manos rozaron las suyas en un intento de verla al rostro la rabia al fin ocupo el lugar más grande dentro de ella y lo empujo con toda su fuerza.

-"¡Ya aléjate de mí!"- no podía verlo, no quería hacerlo, pero podía sentir que sus palabras habían salido como un hechizo y los pies del joven temblaban por el esfuerzo de quedarse ahí.

Finalmente se rindió y se tiro al suelo hasta que pudo pelear contra la compulsión y se quedó de rodillas junto a ella.

-"Lo siento…"-

-"¡No empieces con eso de nuevo!"- esta vez levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos –"¡Lo has dicho un millón de veces antes y siempre termina igual! ¡Ya no quiero escucharlo!"-

Pero verlo ahí…de rodillas junto a ella tan absolutamente triste y desgarrado como ella se sentía casi la hace volver a gritar de dolor.

Cerró los ojos y oculto el rostro entre sus rodillas de nuevo, el día estaba gris y para variar bien podían terminar bajo la lluvia de nuevo.

¿Qué más daba?

-"Quieren tu magia"- la voz del joven fue apenas un susurro pero la joven puso toda su atención en ella –"Para eso era la sangre, si te casas conmigo ellos van a controlar tu magia…"-

El corazón de la oji verde se saltó un latido y por un minuto dejo de sentir todo el dolor y el miedo se plantó como una semilla dentro de él.

¿Su magia? ¿Para qué querían su magia?

-"Tu poder es tan raro y hay tantas formas con las que podrían lastimar a otros si lo tuvieran…"- Sakura levanto la mirada con horror pero los ojos ambarinos estaban serios –"Ellos no van a tocar tu magia. Ni a ti. Especialmente a ti"-

-"¿Y no podías decirme eso simplemente, tonto?"-

Se quedaron en silencio y Sakura ya no evito su mirada.

Veía al niño-hombre que había sido desde que lo conocía, un sujeto responsable y serio que se tomaba la parte de 'protejamos a todos' muy enserio.

Un idiota inmaduro que corría detrás de las chicas bonitas y sonreía con facilidad cuando estaba feliz, que peleaba como un demonio y que era muy inteligente.

Al sujeto que podía contarle todo y sabía que la entendería.

El que tenía lo que quedaba del collar de su madre.

El que tenía la mitad de su voz.

El hombre del que se había enamorado tan perdida y absolutamente que ahora su corazón estaba en el suelo, rogando por dejar de latir y sentir el dolor.

Sin saber muy bien cómo o en qué momento paso el joven se había acercado mas a ella y ahora mismo extendía su mano y tomaba su rostro. Sus ojos jamás se separaron.

-"Podría haberlo hecho, pero después tendría que haberme arrodillado e implorado que me perdonaras por ponerte en esa situación…."- sus dedos estaban tibios y su mejilla muy fría, ya adivinaba que una tormenta venia en camino.

-"Y yo hubiera entendido las cosas y te hubiera apoyado…pero no sé porque siempre piensas que tú solo puedes arreglarlo"- susurro con tristeza, los dedos del castaño se movían con suavidad en su mejilla y la estaban haciendo perder el enfoque.

El joven sonrió de medio lado pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, Sakura quería apartar la mirada y levantarse diciendo algo como 'pero la próxima vez me lo dirás'.

De hecho, muy probablemente el castaño había leído eso en sus ojos por que puso su otra mano en su otra mejilla para obligarla a verlo de frente.

El corazón de la oji verde para variar comenzó a latir con más fuerza de lo normal y podía sentir la sangre corriendo hacia sus mejillas.

La sonrisa torcida del castaño volvió a aparecer y su corazón dio otro salto, eso no era justo, ella era demasiado débil.

-"Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas"-

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y la sangre corrió con más fuerza hasta sus mejillas, lo volteo a ver como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza e intento abrir la boca para decir algo inteligente.

Pero su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones.

La risita del castaño la hizo volver un poco y se dedicó a darle su peor mirada de enojo, aunque sabía que el sonrojo arruinaba el efecto.

De repente Syaoran se le acerco demasiado y su corazón trono en sus oídos, cuando sus alientos estaban demasiado cerca, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y sin pensarlo demasiado apretó los labios, nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar después. El castaño sonrió y le dio un beso pequeño e inocente en la mejilla derecha, justo al borde de sus labios.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir la boca para tomar aire…se sentía como si algo la hubiera golpeado y dejado sin aliento.

Después el joven puso su frente junto a la de ella y se dedicó a mirarla con una expresión que ella llamaría ternura.

Algo le dijo que eso era todo el tipo de beso que recibiría esa noche por parte del castaño y dentro de ella la idea le pareció aborrecible.

Así que sin pensar realmente en ello, ladeo la cabeza y cerró los ojos para juntar su boca con la de Syaoran.

La sensación era mil veces mejor que la de la última vez, ahora ella sabía exactamente lo que pasaba y planeaba disfrutarlo.

Aunque casi podía ver el asombro de Syaoran y eso la hizo dudar por un instante de si esa era la mejor idea…

Los labios del castaño dejaron de estar inmóviles y con lentitud comenzaron a moverse sobre los de ella. Ella simplemente lo siguió.

Cuando sintió que su lengua rozaba sus labios entre abiertos sintió miedo y se movió un poco hacia atrás, pero él no planeaba que terminara así y puso su mano detrás de su nuca para traerla de nuevo hacia él, aun sin despegar sus labios.

Comenzó de nuevo con ese baile tan embelesador que hacía con sus labios y cuando volvió a sentir ese calor húmedo abrió lentamente la boca.

Él no espero a que lo pensara de nuevo y simplemente se hundió en ella, besándola con mucha más fuerza y de maneras tan extrañas que la oji verde solo pudo intentar devolver lo que él hacia pero después de unos minutos empezó a quedarse sin aire.

El ambarino parecía saber lo que pensaba pues se alejó de ella lentamente, dejándola respirar y rozando sus labios con los suyos mientras él también respiraba entrecortadamente.

Después de unos minutos de besos tímidos y respiraciones entrecortadas el castaño puso su frente con la de ella de nuevo y abrió los ojos. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

Sabía que en esencia todo seguía igual, pero dentro de ella sentía como si el mundo entero hubiera dado una vuelta y aun no tuviera bien los pies sobre la tierra.

-"Te quiero"- el sonrojo en la oji verde aumento diez veces pero no se echó para atrás.

-"Y-yo también te quiero"- su voz había temblado pero sus palabras eran igual de sinceras.

El castaño sonrió de nuevo y la abrazo contra su pecho, casi con miedo a que todo fuera un sueño.

-"Todo va a estar bien"- dijo la ojiverde mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Podría no leer su mente pero para ella era más transparente que el cristal en esos momentos.

-"Si…todo va a estar bien"- repito el castaño y hundió la cabeza en su cabello.

Esperando que de verdad la chica tuviera razón…

_Continuara…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N/A: hoy de verdad tengo excusas muy muy validas para todo el retraso, pero son tan tristes y tan absolutamente geniales al mismo tiempo que solo dios sabe que no me creerían…_

_Se que es corto pero quería subir esto antes de que terminara otro año, no puedo creer que me tarde tanto y tanto y tanto…_

_Una sincera disculpa y un agradecimiento infinito a todas las personas que leen esta historia, sera terminada y lo hare lo mas rápido posible. Respuestas sin cuenta en mi profile._

_Que tengan una feliz vida._


End file.
